The Child Dilemma
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Leonard walked into finding two young children that look exactly like Sheldon and Amy. Will they change back, or stay that way forever? Please leave positive reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story! I had an idea a little while ago and I would like to share this. Please leave positive reviews!**

"So we're going out for lunch?"

"The cafeteria is closed and quarantined by the biochemistry department," Leonard says sounding upset as they walk to fetch Sheldon from his office.

Raj ask ed, "Wonder why?"

And Leonard explained, "Some new guy brought a virus in a jar and somehow opened it without realizing it spreads fast and pretty much the entire room got exposed and people are taken to the hospital."

"Yikes..." Howard says at the thought, "That new guy should be fired."

Leonard said as they go to Sheldon's office door, "Nah, I heard he got on a extensive probation for doing damage. And might have to pay for all the food that got contaminated." He turns and knocks on the door calling him, "Sheldon? The guys and I are going out cause the cafeteria's been quarantined. Wanna come?"

But there was no answer. Leonard tried again, "Sheldon? Are you in there?"

Still no answer.

"Well he's not here. Why don't we just move along-"

Leonard stopped him, "He might be wearing his noice canceling headphones or something like that." He opens the door and smoke suddenly came out.

"What the- Sheldon!" Concerned, he immediately walked in the office as the smoke starts to clear revealing it to be empty. Nothing was on fire, or burned. All there is an almost empty beaker bottle with a small amount of substance that produced a chemical reaction that is sitting on the desk.

Howard and Raj followed in as well surveying the experiment.

"What do you think this is about?" Raj asked his friends.

And Leonard replied, I don't know... But where's Sheldon?"

"I'll call him," Raj volunteers taking out his phone, but then a small sneeze is heard.

To his friends, Leonard asked, "Did you both just sneeze?"

"No..." Howard replied, as did Raj, "Didn't sneeze dude."

He calls across the room, "Sheldon come out."

But the suddenly heard a soft whisper, "Do you want us to get caught?"

The guys went silent and the only sound they heard were whispers and soft cries, and it's coming from under the desk.

Leonard slowly went behind Sheldon's desk and looked under spotting something that came to a shock.

Two small children hiding underneath the desk, one a girl with long brunette hair and hazel eyes, and a boy with dark brown hair and very blue eyes. Both frightened and wearing very large clothing that's too big enough to fit.

"Oh god- there's kids in here!" Leonard says to his friends.

"Seriously Leonard," Howard scoffed, "Get real."

"No really, there's kids under the desk," Leonard says shaking is head and now he tries getting them to come out. "Come out of there."

"Please don't hurt us," the girl said shaking with tears.

Leonard then immediately went gentle. "No, no, it's alright. Just come out. I won't hurt you." He reaches out to take one of the children's hand but the boy crouched away. "Don't touch me!"

These kids look so familiar, Leonard thought.

"Just trust me. Please come on out."

Reluctantly, the boy came out followed by the girl to the shock of Raj and Howard.

"Whoa... You weren't kidding dude..." Raj said.

Leonard kneels to the children's level and asked with worry, "Where are your parents?"

The girl shrugged and the boy answered with a question, "Where are we?"

"Wait. You mean specifically?" He asked and the two children nodded.

Leonard said, "Your at the Caltech in Pasadena, California."

Suddenly the boy cries scared, "How did I get here?"

"What do you mean? Where are your parents and why are you in my friend's office?" Leonard looked up to Howard and Raj for help but they look like they don't know what to do either.

The boy replied with another question, "First of all, my mommy and daddy are in Galveston, and second how did you know my name?"

"Your name? What is your name?"

"Sheldon Lee Cooper."

Leonard stares at the small child who looks almost exactly like his best friend... Only smaller.

"Sheldon? Is that you?" He asked shocked like he really can't believe it.

Little Sheldon asked, "How did you know me?"

"Ummm..." Leonard doesn't know how to explain it to him. The boy doesn't seem to remember who, what or where he is now.

"Nevermind that," Leonard starts dropping the conversation. He turned to the girl and asked, "What's your name?"

She answers softly feeling shy, "Amy Farrah Fowler..."

The three men look on with shock.

Howard says breaking the short silence, "This is not good."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you two stay right where you are? It'll be a few minutes." Leonard asked giving the two children explicit instructions and both nodded. He straightened up and left the room with Howard and Raj and shut the door behind them leaving the two kids inside.

Leonard was the first to speak, "What just happened?"

"Is that really Sheldon and Amy?" Howard asked.

"Yeah, but how… why… what? Why the hell are they tiny!?"

Raj shrugs. "I don't know dude. I really don't know."

"What are we gonna do now?" Howard asked the two.

Leonard sighs, "Well… You two get to the bottom of this, meanwhile I'll call Penny and ask her to pick up some clothing… Then later I'll take them home and make sure Sheldon's old bedroom is ready. I gotta get a bed back in there."

"Wait… You're leaving us in charge of the problem?"

"No! I'm just leaving you two in charge of why this happened. I'm sure there's a webcam in Sheldon's office somewhere. Also, tell Siebert that Sheldon is going to take off till further notice. I have a feeling this might take a while. And I'm gonna call the Neuroscience department to have Amy take off too."

Raj and Howard nodded before they left for President Siebert's office.

Leonard pulled out his phone and calls his wife, Penny.

After a few rings, he hears, "Hey Leonard, what's up?"

"Listen, I need you to do me a huge favor, please?" Leonard begs.

Penny asked, "What favor?"

"I need you to go to a Gap, or A Children's Place, or any kid store in the mall-"

"What's going on?" She asked sounding confused.

He did not know how to answer that… Not right now. "You know what? Just stay at the apartment and don't go anywhere. I'll be home son. Oh, and prepare to be shocked that you'll probably piss your pants." And he hung up leaving Penny confused and a little disgusted.

Leonard opened the door again finding little Sheldon and Amy sitting there in silence waiting.

"Alright listen, later I will have to take you kids to my apartment and stay there for a while. I don't want either of you wandering off alone in the city," Leonard says to them.

Very unsure, Sheldon and Amy don't say anything at all.

"Ok then..."

It was silent the whole car ride home. Amy and Sheldon both looked really scared as Leonard can see from the rearview mirror. He couldn't blame them seeing that they don't remember anything now.

Leonard heads up the stairs to his apartment followed by the children who are really out of breath.

Sheldon asked taking a deep breath reading the second floor, "Why isn't the elevator working?"

"Let's just say some idiot did an experiment which went totally wrong…" Leonard thought back to the day Sheldon saved his life. He smiled at it as he continued climbing up the stairs.

"You should tell somebody," Sheldon said. "I believe it's been broken for a while."

"How do you know that?"

"Because of the caution tape on the door. It looks so old that it could get really worn out the next couple of years if they don't fix it."

Leonard smiled… Same old Sheldon.

They reached the third floor, Amy just leans against the wall for a moment. Leonard noticed this and asked, "Are you alright there Amy?"

She nodded taking breaths.

"Do you want me to pick you up and carry you? It's ok," he says gently.

Amy immediately shook her head violently wrapping her arms around herself.

Leonard then said dismissing the idea as he didn't want to frighten her. "Ok then." He unlocks the door to apartment 4A and heads in calling, "Penny, I'm here."

He sees Penny coming to the front with her arms crossed, with an odd expression. "Leonard, what is going on? Why are you asking me to go to the store?"

"Prepare yourself." Leonard says walking in the apartment with Sheldon and Amy following him.

Penny's jaw dropped when she sees two kids. She asked deadpanned clearly angry, "Leonard, what did you do?"

"Look, it may be as crazy as it sounds but..."

"How could you! I thought we made it clear we weren't going to have kids!" She shouts.

Amy crouches behind Sheldon to hide with tears in her eyes and he takes one step away from her as he still doesn't like any body contact.

Penny cries upset, "Seriously! You just went and adopted without my permission! How could you Leonard!"

And her husband stops her, "Penny! Penny! Listen to me! I didn't adopt them! I had to take them in because-"

"Because why? Where are their parents?"

Leonard shouts, "Penny! Let me explain! Please!"

"Please don't fight," Amy says with tears. Sheldon nods really terrified. "Yes, please!"

Forgetting that they don't like fights at a young age, Leonard assures them in a gentle tone, "It's ok. We're not fighting. It was only a spat."

"No it wasn't," Sheldon shakes his head, "My parents fight all the time on a daily basis."

Leonard sighs, "Listen, I need to talk and convince Penny. So I need you to go to our room and stay there for a second, ok?"

Both nodded and Leonard takes them both to his and Penny's room. He returned to the front seeing Penny standing there with an angry expression, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

"I'm waiting," Penny said demanding an explanation.

Leonard sighs, "Listen... I was walking with Howard and Raj to fetch Sheldon, but something happened in-"

"Cut to the chase Leonard!" She shouts impatiently.

He looked down taking a deep breath and said, "Those kids are really Sheldon and Amy."

Penny's jaw immediately dropped to the floor in shock. She says, "Get out."

"No really. That's really Sheldon and Amy. They were doing something in the office and-"

"I'm not kidding! Get out! And take those kids with you! I'm not that stupid Leonard!"

"Are you serious! That's really Sheldon and Amy! Hang on, I'll prove it." He calls, "Sheldon! Amy! You can come out now."

Just a few seconds later, the two kids come out to the front.

Leonard says, "Listen, I need to ask you a couple questions. Just simple ones..." He asks Sheldon, "Ok Sheldon? What day are you born?"

"February 26th..."

"What family members do you have?"

"I have a mom, a dad, an older brother and a twin sister," he answers like he's so smart. "Oh! And my Meemaw!"

Leonard gave Penny a "See-what-I-mean" look and she scoffs still not believing.

"Oh! What is your favorite food?"

"Spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it!" The child answers with a toothy grin.

Penny's scowl fades suddenly. Must be a different Sheldon.

"Oh! And where are you from again?" He asks the boy.

"Galveston, Texas."

Penny gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "No..."

Leonard crouches down to Amy's level. "Can you tell us where your from Amy?"

In a soft voice, she says, "Glendale..."

Penny says like she can't believe it, "Oh my god."

Very satisfied that she now believes him, he says to the two children, "Alright, you can go back to our room."

"But I want to stay," Sheldon complained not moving.

"Please." Leonard gave him a firm look and the two kids head back down to the bedroom.

He sighs and asks his stunned wife, "You believe me now?"

"Yes... I do." She moved toward him asking, "How did this happen?"

"I told you, I don't know. Raj and Howard are both getting to the bottom of this. That's why I asked you to get children's clothes."

Penny said grabbing her purse. "I'm going to do that right now."

"Wait, hang on! Penny?"

She stops and Leonard said, "They don't know who they really are right now. They don't know us or anyone. They think they were kidnapped or something more... We can't tell them about their true adult selves."

"Why?"

"Have you watched any of the movies similar to this? You can't tell them about their future! They'll think we're crazy!"

Penny thought for a moment before saying, "You're right. You're right. I'll grab some clothes. I know what sizes they wear." Then she gave him a kiss and exits the apartment door.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard walks into his room finding the two sitting on the bed in silence.

"Are you kids hungry? I can get you a pizza if you want? Or maybe we can go to McDonald's? Or some Chinese food?" He asked but they didn't say anything.

"Or we can have what I make?"

Still nothing.

Leonard sighs knowing they're still scared from the spat earlier, "Listen. Penny didn't mean to scare you. She's just upset with me. But don't worry! The fight has been resolved and everything's alright!"

Amy curls her legs up to her body and Sheldon wrapped his arms around himself. By the looks of it, they still don't believe it.

"How about I cook some mac and cheese and we'll watch a movie?" Leonard asks the children.

The two both nodded after they're stomachs growl. Food sounds so good right now. They follow Leonard into the living room and sat on the couch though Sheldon isn't sitting in his normal spot. Leonard went to get his laptop, set it on the coffee table, turns it on and jumps into Netflix.

Sheldon asked pointing to a device, "What's that?"

Leonard completely forgot about the fact that since Sheldon's a child now, so is his memories.

"It's a laptop. It's like a computer, but you take it wherever you go," Leonard answers. "You can do your work? Look up the internet, and a lot of other things."

"What's a Netflix?" Sheldon asked pointing to the website.

He replies, "It's very cool website! You get to watch your favorite movies and tv shows anyway you want!"

"Really?" The boy asked. The future might not be so bad after all.

"Yes. Now what do you want to watch? Amy, what do you want to watch?"

Amy looked at the man a little confused and shrugs like she doesn't care.

Leonard asked, "Sheldon, what about you?"

"Is there a Star Wars movie?"

"Unfortunately no. What about Toy Story?"

"Does it have trains in it?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard replies, "It's got a cowboy and an astronaut…"

"If it's got those in it, I can't wait to watch!" Sheldon settles on the couch. Leonard starts the movie while making dinner for the two. While doing it, he was deep in thought.

He still can't get over the fact that his two friends, his best friend and his wife are now little kids. It's like Sheldon, the grown man who acts like a child, has been reincarnated into a literal child. He remembers all those years dealing and putting up with him and being crazed by him. But Sheldon was his best friend and still is. Like his little brother. He can put up with him a few days more…

And then there's Amy. Leonard felt some concern about her. She looks like she doesn't want to be touched. Sheldon doesn't like it either, but she's more scared like she's kidnapped or harmed or something more. Also she's very quiet and not very spoiled like Sheldon is.

He mentally hopes that Koothrapali and Wolowitz brings the two back to their normal age.

He places the mac and cheese in the bowls and puts spoons in them and gave it to Sheldon and Amy who dig in.

"Why can't we eat at the table?" Sheldon asked .

Leonard replied, "We don't have a table."

"Why not? We should!"

He remembered that he tried buying a table and Sheldon doesn't like change wants to keep eating in his spot. Also he remembers that he gave back the table and they continued eating at their couch.

"We'll get a table, or you can sit at the kitchen island if you want to?"

"The seat looks too high, what if I fall off?" the boys asks. Leonard sighs and turned back to the movie.

 **Alright, so I would hold off till the end of next week because I'm going into tech week and I will be away this weekend. In the meantime, I will try to write and add ideas. Throw any more ideas at me and I'll try to fill in. Also please give some positive reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! I am moving into tech process so I will try to write and post what I got. In the meantime, PM me any more good ideas unless if your a guest just review a cute and fluffy drabble-like idea! Positive reviews please!**

Just as the movie ended, Sheldon and Amy both started yawning trying to stay awake.

"Alright, bedtime," Leonard declares.

"Awwww! I don't wanna go to bed yet," Sheldon complains tiredly.

Leonard said in a stern tone, "Well too bad, you have to get some sleep."

"But I'm not tired," Sheldon complains, but Amy leans back on the couch as she couldn't stay awake.

Leonard knew this was going to happen. If he can deal with the adult Sheldon, then he can deal with him.

"Yes you are. Now go to bed," he said to the boy.

"But am I sharing a bed with-"

"Yes you are Sheldon and I don't want any complaints about it, now go to bed."

"But what if the sheets and the pillow case is covered in germs-"

"Go to bed."

"But I don't have my pajamas-"

"Just go to bed!"

Sheldon hops from the couch, huffing angrily as he stomps to the bedroom and shuts the door loudly.

Leonard sighs watching him leave and is proud of himself, "Same old Sheldon… Alright Amy, you have to go to bed too-" He stops when he turns noticing Amy has fallen asleep breathing evenly. He couldn't help but smile. She looks so cute when she's asleep. Especially at a very young age, she's adorable.

He didn't want to wake her, so gently he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he was expecting to see Sheldon sitting on the bed with a pout on his face, but surprisingly he is also fast asleep as well, in a sitting position on the edge of the bed though his head is on the pillow.

Shaking his head at the sight, he went over to the bed and placed Amy on the other side, quietly crosses to Sheldon and gently pulls his little legs up off the edge and onto the bed and finally pulls the covers on top of the sleeping children, turned off the lights and softly shut the door.

He went back to the couch and turns on the tv while waiting for Penny to return and in an hour, he heard her walking through the apartment door.

"Hey, I'm home…" Penny sighed dropping about ten shopping bags on the floor.

Leonard looked at her strangely and then looks at his phone for time, "Where have you been? It's nearly nine o' clock."

"I stopped at every store that sells children's clothing and I even bought some toys. I spent over a thousand and four hundred dollars. Since I know Sheldon and Amy so well, I found really good clothes just for them."

"Penny, that looks like you bought them clothes for a year."

"Exactly. I bought them in case till it all blows over… And I'll get a refund."

"I know Koothrapali and Wolowitz are on the case, but I don't know if it's gonna be taking very long. I am not sure," Leonard sighs tiredly.

Penny says, "We'll just see what happens. In the mean time they should wear these. I couldn't help what I bought for Sheldon!" She reaches into one of the shopping bags and holds up a tiny Flash onesie. "I can't wait to take a picture of him wearing it!"

Totally weirded out a little bit, Leonard asked, "You know we're spoiling him. If that keeps up, he'll be the most bratty and selfish human being that ever existed."

"Sweetie, he is a bratty and selfish human being..."

"But even worse when he returns to normal and might remember this. Maybe just not buy so many clothes…"

Penny sighs, "Fine… Where are the kids?" Her eyes start searching around.

"They're in our room. Fast asleep," Leonard answers looking at the hallway and back to his wife.

"Oh… I guess we have to sleep on the couch?" Penny asked sitting down next to him and he nodded in reply.

"Yeah…"

Leonard pulls Penny in a hug and kisses her on the cheek before putting a blanket on them.

"How are you handling them? I bet Sheldon is a pain in the ass, even as a child," Penny giggled.

He smiled before saying, "He's alright. A little talkative. Asks a lot of questions… But Amy is really quiet. She also doesn't like being touched… I guess she's so smart about strangers."

"But your not a stranger. She'll warm up to you soon. I promise."

"Excuse me?"

The couple look over to see Amy standing in the hallway looking sad and scared.

"Hey… You ok Amy?"

She shook her head. "I had a bad dream…" She whispers.

"Awww, you had a bad dream?" Leonard went over and kneeled to her level.

She nodded wrapping her arms around herself.

"You want to talk about it?" Leonard asked curious and worried.

Again, Amy shook her head in reply.

He asks again, "You want me to take you back to bed?"

Amy whispers, "It's ok… I just wanted to tell you I had a bad dream. Night night…" She turns and heads back to Leonard's room.

Leonard straightened himself up curious before sitting back on the couch.

"See what I mean Penny? Is there something wrong with me?" He asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. She's just shy, that's all," Penny whispers kissing him on the lips. "She'll warm up to you. I promise."

Sighing tiredly, Leonard blushed over the kiss. "You're right. You're right."


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came by quickly and Leonard felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He opened his eyes seeing Sheldon standing there.

"What do you want Sheldon?" He grumbled as he reached for his glasses that are placed on the side table. He puts them on taking in the surroundings. He and Penny fell asleep on the couch with her on top of him in an almost intimate position.

"It's morning… When are we having breakfast?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard looked at his phone for time which is 9 AM. He shook Penny awake.

"Penny?"

She opened her eyes. "What Leonard?"

"We gotta make breakfast. Sheldon's up. I'm gonna check on Amy," he said standing up and heads over to his room leaving Penny with the boy.

"Hey sweetie? How did you sleep?" Penny asked with a smile.

The little boy rubbed his eyes. "Other than sharing a bed with a strange girl it's fine."

"How about some breakfast? You sit right there while I'll make something special." Penny smiles before heading to the kitchen island to make Sheldon something. Leonard came out followed by a still sleepy Amy who rubs her eyes as well.

"I need to ask you both something important. How old are you?" Leonard asked as Amy sits next to Sheldon who starts moving away from her a little.

The boy replied, "I am five years old."

"I'm five," Amy says quietly.

"Ok. I'm just making sure," Leonard says as Penny brings the kids two bowls of cereal.

Sheldon looks at his cereal asking, "How did you know I like Honey Nut Cheerios?"

Penny looked at Leonard remembering they still have Sheldon's favorite cereal in the apartment.

"It's only a lucky guess. We all love Honey Nut Cheerios sweetie," Penny answers hoping it slides.

And it did. Sheldon shrugs and starts eating her cereal.

"So... Kids..." Leonard began a little awkwardly, clearing his throat and said, "Penny brought you some new clothes to wear."

Sheldon said logically, "Though clothing is a need, but new clothes?"

"Yes. She had to get a few things for you... More of like spent thousands of dollars for you."

Penny exclaims a little frustrated, "Hey I got carried away!"

"Anyways, I have to take you both to the university," Leonard says.

"Oooh! Are we going to do experiments?" Sheldon asked suddenly excited bouncing on the couch. "Are we going to research? Are we going to a lecture? Yes to all!"

"Technically it's a research experiment, but you both will get bored..."

"I'm in!" Sheldon exclaimed.

Leonard asked the girl who's so quiet. "Amy? What do you think?"

She nodded slightly.

Giving up, he sighs, "Ok then. Let's go." Leonard didn't sleep well last night because he was on the couch, he feels so concerned about little Amy. Thoughts rush through his head. He knows she never had any real friends, but doesn't like to be touched... something must be wrong here.

 **I know this is short! I'm sorry! I'll try to make it longer! Positive reviews please!**

 **Alright so the next chapter is when they go to the university and the guys find out how this happened. It might take a while to write. I'll try this weekend when I have a chance so... PM me any more good ideas and I'll try to fit them in! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

After dropping off Sheldon and Amy in his office giving clear instructions not to touch anything, he heads to Raj's office to find him already there with Wolowitz looking on the laptop.

"Hey, what are you both up to?" Leonard says coming over.

Raj answers as Howard quickly types on the laptop, "We are hacking into Sheldon's security camera to find out why."

"There are a bunch of passwords," Howard complained as he types. "Smart-ass is always one step ahead of us."

Leonard sighs, "He just loves to keep things secure. When we were roommates, he never gave me the codes."

"Speaking of Sheldon, how are you handling it with the kids?" Raj asked with a cheeky smile.

"They're alright. Sheldon is quite talkative, but not too much trouble. But Amy is so quiet. Normally she wouldn't be. She looks so scared of me. And she had a nightmare last night and I wanted to help her, but she backed off and went back to the bedroom."

"Aw, she'll warm up to you Leonard. You must cater her to every need. Give her a toy or something to cheer her up!"

Howard said continuing to type, "Every time Halley cries at the store, I buy her a toy. I even sneak a few in the closet when Bernie became suspicious… Hey, how's Penny taking it?"

"Well… She flipped when she saw them and was yelling at me and not believing me until she is now. That scared the kids unfortunately. So when she left, I cooked them dinner, watched a movie and sent them to bed… Technically I sent Sheldon to bed and I carried Amy."

Then Howard looked at Leonard with a smile along with Raj.

Noticing the creepy smiles, Leonard asked, "What?"

"I believe that you are really growing onto them Leonard. You're becoming like their new daddy," Raj replied as he kept smiling.

He retorts a little annoyed, "But I'm not their father!"

"No you are not! But more of like a father figure! I bet you had some experience," Howard says still smiling.

"Hey! Have you seen me take care of Sheldon for fifteen years!?"

"AND that's where you get the experience!" Howard says when he goes back to typing the passwords. "Boy, when you and Penny have kids, you'll be a pro in no time at all!"

Leonard slapped the palm to his forehead in frustration. "Guys, Penny didn't want to have kids. I do, but she doesn't. Besides, this is only for a couple days… We'll figure out a way to get Sheldon and Amy back to their normal age. And we better soon because Penny spent thousands of dollars on clothes."

Howard finally got into the webcam which shows Sheldon's office is on the screen. "Got it!"

The three crowded at the laptop as Wolowitz rewinds and sets it back to where adult Sheldon and Amy are experimenting in his office.

"I can't get the sound on this damned thing," Howard complains as they watch the couple experiment with no sound coming from the laptop. Suddenly the flask bubbles and explodes ending both unconious and shrinking as the substance starts producing smoke.

Leonard says watching, "I believe that's an experiment gone wrong."

"It looks like something they're trying to figure out," Howard said observing.

"But this is not the super assymetry project they're doing. This must be something else, but I don't know what," Leonard said trying to think.

Raj then starts, "Leonard, leave this to us. We'll examine and get the research team from the chemistry lab to investigate. You take care of Sheldon and Amy."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Positive."

Leonard sighed in defeat. "Alright, I guess i'll leave you up to it."

"Good luck… Daddy." Howard and Raj starts laughing as Leonard rolled his eyes in annoyance and walked out of the office heading for his. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe what he just saw…

 **Give me a good guess. Don't worry, nothing R rated. This ain't a huge** **cliffy ALTHOUGH there might be in later chaps. Positive reviews please!**

 **Anyways I thought of writing a Shamy fluffiest story where Amy's away and Sheldon loves and misses her unconditionally without realizing it! What do you think of that?**


	7. Chapter 7

... Amy plays with two chemicals while Sheldon appears to be drawing equations on a just erased white board.

This shocked Leonard. With surprise, or anger?

"What are you kids think your doing?" Leonard shouts.

This startled Amy as she was just about to pour one bottle of liquid into another, she accidentally dropped the test tube sending it into a splash on the floor and starting to smoke.

"Oh!" Leonard rushed to gently push Amy out of the way to clean the spill, but it was too late, the floor started growing a hole. He stepped back groaning in frustration.

"Amy! What did you do?"

The girl was terrified. Tears immediately fall down her face. She didn't mean to cause trouble and make Leonard upset. She was only curious.

She cries, "I didn't mean it! I'm- I'm so sorry!"

"Great!" He said upset, "This is ruined!" He lost his temper to a petrified young girl. "Didn't I specifically ask you not to touch anything?"

She quickly nodded continuing to cry.

Leonard looked up seeing the equations on the whiteboard that has been changed to messy drawings with a little math in between.

"And Sheldon, did you erase my equations on my whiteboard?" He asked getting ticked off because he worked really hard on it.

"Yes I did," the boy said truthfully.

Then Leonard started to get angry. "Sheldon! That took me months to figure it out! That was my important project for the research team! I was supposed to show it tomorrow!"

"After reading the book on statistics and algebraic equations, I noticed a teeny tiny mistake. Somehow I changed it and that changes the answer," he explains.

Boy, even at the age of five, Sheldon is really strong at math.

Leonard asked pointing at the masterpiece Sheldon made, "And what's with those drawings?"

"I got bored so I drew Star Trek!" Sheldon starts pointing to the drawings on the whiteboard. "See, that's the Enterprise! And that's Spock! And Captain Kirk! And-"

"Now I have to start over! What will I tell the research team?" He shouts in frustration.

Sheldon immediately frowns looking upset as well.

"I'm sorry..."

"Well 'sorry' isn't going to fix this. Now I have to start all over and Amy, you cannot touch anything! You could've gotten yourself and Sheldon killed if anything like this happens I don't know what I would do! I am very disappointed in both of you for this!"

He instantly regretted raising his voice at them because that was when Sheldon's little heart broke to pieces. His lip quivers and tears fall down to his cheeks like a cascade of water. Then he joins Amy in a crying chorus.

Leonard takes deep breaths letting go of his frustration and saw the two crying children in front of him. He did not want to do.

He crouched to their level and says gently, "Hey... I'm sorry I yelled. I'm just upset."

"I'm so sorry!" Amy wails. "Please don't lock me up!"

"Wait what? Locked up? Amy? Where is this coming from?" Leonard says as he got more concerned again.

Amy replied wanting to get past that, "Nothing! Nothing! Please don't tell my mommy!"

"Don't tell my parents either!" Sheldon cries, "I don't want them to spank me!"

Leonard did not know what to do now. Without even thinking, his arms circled around the two children and pulled them into a hug. They gasp really scared about what the man is about to do to them. He rubs their backs gently wanting to be forgiven.

In Amy's mind she thought. She can start to trust the man and give him a chance. So she snaked her arms slowly around him and relaxed into his shoulder.

Normally, Sheldon doesn't like being touched at all in general, but at times like this, he didn't have a choice when he feels troubled or in desperate need of comfort or human companionship as he never had any friends back in Texas. And very slowly, Sheldon's arms around Leonard as well and continues to sob.

"There, there, everything's going to be alright. You're both not in trouble. It's all my fault anyways. I never should have left you both in the lab in the first place," Leonard says still rubbing their backs to eventually calm down.

"I'm gonna call Penny to come and get you," he said letting go of both of them and pulls out his cell phone.

Sheldon asked wiping his tears, "Are we still in trouble?"

"No, not anymore. This was technically my fault for bringing you here." He dials the number and waits a few rings before Penny answers, "Hey Leonard!"

"Hey Penny? I need you to do an important favor for me."

"Yes?"

"Can you run to the university and pick up the kids for me?" Leonard asked hoping she's say yes.

Penny asked slightly deadpan, "Why? What did they do?"

"Well, I stepped out of my office for a couple minutes leaving them there and when I came back it was chaotic. Penny, I think they're bored. Can you get them and bring them somewhere? Just anyplace that isn't my lab? The mall? The park? Doesn't matter."

Penny answers after a few seconds of thinking. "Ok, be there in a few." She hung up immediately.

 **Since I was so productive during opening night of BATB, and since ya'll are a good audience, I decided to post another chap in a day! So... Please enjoy and give positive reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This feels a little rushed, but I suddenly thought of this idea during the matinee performance today! Anyways, please leave positive reviews!**

After picking up Sheldon and Amy, Penny starts driving away from the university.

"Where are you taking me?" Sheldon asked.

"We're just going someplace to have some fun. How about a Chuck E Cheese?" She only joked sarcastically but it's the first thing that came to mind.

"No! I had a horrible experience!"

Penny asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Sheldon explains, "For starters, their ball pits has germs in it and my older brother tried drowning me in it! The mascot is very frightening! The animatronics on stage terrify me because the one head blew up! I peed myself when that happened and my sister was laughing hysterically. It was so humiliating and scary that I vowed to never go again."

Penny felt some sympathy for him. "Awww... Ok I guess that's out. Oooh! How about to zoo?"

"I never been to one..."

"You never been to the zoo Sheldon?" Penny asked.

He shook his head.

"Oh there's animals there! You'll love it! Amy you want to go to the zoo?"

Amy who was having a bit of a traumatic experience earlier, did not know what to say. So she quickly nodded.

"Ok, let's go!"

Penny drove herself and the kids to the Los Angeles Zoo. They got out and started looking around. There's so many different exhibits.

"Where do you want to go Amy?" Penny asked the girl.

She only shrugs.

She asked Sheldon, "What animals do you want to see?"

"Kangaroos or koalas," Sheldon replied.

"I don't think they have kangaroos... but I think they have Koalas," Penny says looking at the map in front of her. Let's go."

She took the kids to see the koala bears. There are only a few in the exhibit. Some were sleeping or eating.

But one with the mama and the baby is what Sheldon like the most. The cutest smile on the mamas face as she cuddles with her sleeping baby while laying against the large tree branch.

"Why do you love the koalas Sheldon?" Penny asked out of curiosity.

He replies, "I'm not sure. But they're furry, they smile, and they look like little cozy companions."

"I guess it reminds you of your mom?" Penny asked the boy.

Sheldon thought for a moment and then nodded. He did miss his mother who he clings onto as a baby especially since breastfeeding which he still remembers.

"Yeah... I miss my mommy," Sheldon says sounding sad.

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder giving it a little squeeze.

It was very overwhelming that he was touched two times in one day. But he appreciates the sweet comfort by two people.

Penny turns to Amy, "Amy? How do you like the koalas?" She turned finding her not next to her.

"Amy?" Penny's heart started to pound sending her into panic. But turned seeing a little girl looking to the monkey exhibit that's across from the koalas.

Penny says to Sheldon, "Amy's looking at the monkeys, wanna come and see sweetie?"

He shook his head still looking at the koalas.

"Alright honey. Just stay here and don't wander off. Ok?"

Sheldon nodded and she went over to Amy who's watching the monkeys eat.

"You love the monkeys?"

Amy nodded with a smile which Penny hasn't seen. She remembered that Amy loves and works with monkeys all the time.

"Monkeys are cute," Amy said, "And funny… And I love it when they eat bananas. I love bananas… But they eat them from the side because mommy says that's how good girls do it."

Penny was confused and muttered to herself, "That triggers me a little bit." Then she asked Amy, "You want to go to the insect exhibit with Sheldon?"

The little girl's smile turns into a frown. She didn't want to leave the monkeys, but nodded not wanting to upset Penny.

"Alright. Let's go get Sheldon." She turned noticing the boy is not there. Her heart stopped. She told him to stay there.

"Sheldon?" She calls, but no answer. "Sheldon!"

"Excuse me ma'am? Is that your son in there?" A woman points into the koala exhibit. Penny looked in there finding Sheldon slowly petting a koala.

She gasped, mortified for a couple seconds.

"Sheldon! Sweetie, what are you doing in there?"

He replied, "I wanted to pet a koala."

"How did you get in there? You'll get us in trouble?" Penny said taking out her phone and recorded Sheldon and the koalas who went to cuddle him. She couldn't help but smile over that. Amy watches on looking very confused in a cute way.

"The door to the koalas is open! I wanted to get a closer look!" He says as another koala hugs him like a tree.

Penny couldn't help but laugh. Oh man this is so going on youtube!

After the entire incident, Sheldon got hauled out of the exhibit and went to the security office. The guard was going to ban them from coming back, but after noticing Penny's video had gone viral in the last twenty minutes, he only lets them off with a warning.

So they went to a few more exhibits and grabbed lunch and before they knew it, it was time to go home. They went to the gift shop first.

"Do you guys want anything?" Penny asked the two.

Sheldon immediately took a stuffed koala and hugged it tightly. Amy went to look at the stuffed monkeys about to pick one out.

"You want that?" Penny asked and he nodded quickly still very fond of koalas.

Amy came to Penny with a stuffed monkey in her arms, hugging it tightly too.

She asked, "You want that Amy?"

"Yeah," Amy says quietly and Penny went to pay for them making both kids happy to have their own cuddly companions.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was bored and nearly my bedtime. So I decided to post this before** **then. Leave positive reviews and enjoy!**

It was nearly sunset as Penny drives the kids home. Throughout the ride home, Amy and Sheldon both fell asleep in the backseat hugging their stuffed animals.

Penny parked the car and then gently woke them up.

"Hey. Wake up kids, we're back."

Both woke up and rubbed their eyes which she finds so adorable.

They got out of the car and walked upstairs which really tires the kids out. Amy leans against the wall tiredly and Sheldon misses a step on the stairs nearly falling. Penny noticed that the kids are quite sleepy from a long and crazy day and at their much younger age, they still need their naps.

She offers, "Do you want me to carry either of you?"

The two shook their heads no.

She stops and kneels to their level.

"It's alright if you don't like me touching you. I just wanted to help," she assures them gently. "Just trust me. Everything will be alright."

Very slowly, Amy came forward to Penny trusting her to be carried. Penny wraps her arms around the little girl and picks her up to carry her the rest of the way. And trusting her, she rests her head on Penny's shoulder and closing her little tired eyes clutching her monkey tight.

Penny leads Sheldon upstairs to the forth floor while carrying Amy. As soon as they reached, Penny whispers, "Can you open the door sweetie?"

He opened the door and they went inside finding Leonard at his desk using his laptop. When he heard the door open. He turned around asking, "Hey? Where did you guys go?"

Penny whispers, "Be right back." She carries a now sleeping Amy to their bedroom and lays her down. She ushers Sheldon to climb onto the bed. He's too sleepy to even protest. He just hugged his Koala tightly and went to sleep too. Penny pulls a blanket over the two and closes the door quietly.

She walks back to the living room where Leonard waits. She greeted him with a kiss.

"How are the kids?" Leonard asked.

She sighs, "Handled well… They're really tuckered out."

"Yeah, it's been a long day for them and for us… We should probably schedule a short nap for them."

She agrees, "Yeah. They really are tired, they could barely make it up the stairs. I had to carry Amy."

Leonard asked surprised, "Really? Thought she doesn't like to be touched at all!"

"It only takes a bit to earn her trust. Just be patient Leonard…"

Thinking for a moment, he nodded in agreement. He asked, "Where did you guys go?"

"We went to the zoo. Mainly spent so much time with the monkeys and koalas."

Leonard says still sitting at his laptop, "Oh yeah, they love those so much they won't stop talking about them."

"You will never believe this! Sheldon went into the koala exhibit and got to cuddle with them," she says smiling.

He didn't believe her. "Your kidding."

"No! It actually happened! Look at the video!" She takes out her phone and shows him the video of Sheldon cuddling with koalas. Penny was heard laughing in the background of the video. That surprises Leonard.

"There's so many things wrong with this. Sheldon wouldn't touch anything or anyone!"

Penny replied, "Oh I gave him a ton of purell and baby wipes when he came out."

"This is crazy- oh it's got three million hits." He looked at the viewing of the video.

"They'll say it's the cutest video of the year! We'll be rich!" She says excited giving him another kiss.

Leonard sighed, "Still. That's kind of a bad example of what a parent would do."

She scoffed, "Said the man who left two children in a lab full of dangerous chemicals and a laser."

"They didn't touch the laser, thank goodness for that."

"And yelling at them like that?"

"I didn't mean it. My mother would get upset with me whenever I did something."

Penny thought for a moment and says, "Maybe this parenting stuff is harder than I thought."

He looks at her and said, "It'll take time to get used to. But this could take a couple more days until the guys figure this out. In the meantime, we gotta take care of them."

"But I'm not the motherly type!"

"Hey! You've been taking care of Sheldon when I couldn't! And now you got him and Amy to finally trust one of us and I am very proud of you for that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and went to kiss him on the lips.

Penny sighs, "Maybe we should get advice from a real parent."

"Not my mother. Just the other day over a video chat, she made me upset and I talked back at her and she fully disowned me," Leonard sighs. "Guess I can talk with Mrs. Cooper or- OH MY GOD! I forgot about Sheldon's mother!" He panicked a little. "She didn't know about this yet!"

Penny asked worrying a little, "What are we going to do?"

Leonard sighs tiredly, "First thing tonight, I'm going to call her and explain everything."

She wrapped her arms around him sweetly and giving him another kiss asking, "Are we having friends over tonight?"

"Oh yeah, and I predict that I'll get interesting!" Leonard says with a hint of sarcasm and he returns the hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright ya'll, I didn't think I would be finishing this by the end of the day! So... Yes Anu is in this and so will the Wolowitz kids. This takes place around Season 12 by the way! Anyways so much has happened in this chapter... So leave positive reviews please!**

A little bit later, Sheldon and Amy have woken up from their naps and Leonard ordered some Chinese food takeout and having Raj pick it up.

Sheldon asked Leonard who is setting up, "What's going on?"

"We're having friends over," he replied.

"Are they those people who work with you?"

Leonard answered, "Yes. And one of them is brining his wife, and another is brining his fiancé."

Amy asked also sitting on the couch. "Oh… Are they friendly? I just want to make sure…"

He thought for a moment. "Oh you'll love them. The Wolowitz's may have a bit of a temper, but they got kids of their own. And Raj and Anu are also nice as well. I just want you both to behave."

"Why would we not behave?" Sheldon asked confused, same with Amy.

Leonard sighed not answering, "Just- just behave alright?"

The apartment door opens and Raj and Anu enters carrying two bags of Chinese food.

"Hey! How's fatherhood?" He jokes putting the food down on the table.

Leonard sighs, "Raj, we're just taking care of them for a few days."

"Hey!" Howard greets carrying little Halley who's now grown a bit while Bernadette brings in a carrier with their son baby Michael in it. "Thought I'd bring my kids tonight." And finally, Stuart follows in carrying baby toys.

"Just set them down here, ok?" Bernadette requests and Stuart puts it down by the coffee table. She sees Sheldon and Amy and greets, "Hello! I'm Howard's wife, Bernadette!"

"Hello," Sheldon replied and Amy nods hello also.

"And I'm Anu," the Indian woman greets. "It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"Hey Leonard? Can we discuss with you for a minute? In private?" Howard asked a little nervous after passing her daughter to his wife.

"Sure…" He, Howard and Raj head for the other room to talk.

"Halley! No hitting!" Bernadette says very stern as Stuart sets up little high chairs by the couch.

She screeches flailing her arms around, "NO WANT!"

Penny asked, "What's with little Ms. crabby?"

"Oh, she's going in her terrible twos," Bernadette answered trying to settle her daughter.

"But she doesn't turn two for another few months."

"… When she's a Wolowitz, she starts immediately."

Meanwhile in their bedroom, Howard starts talking, "I got some bad news."

"What? What happened?" Leonard asked concerned.

"I just delivered the problem to the research team, they couldn't find the element… Which means it could take longer than a couple weeks."

Leonard says, "Wait. Hang on, how long?"

"Maybe ten years…"

"Ten years!? We'll be old by then!"

Raj says, "There's nothing we can do… This is the most difficult project anyones ever did."

"What will I tell their parents? I was going to call Mrs. Cooper tonight about this."

"And you expect that she'll believe you?" Howard asks in disbelief.

"I'm going to convince her. Also I don't know to tell Sheldon about the fact that his father died, as is Professor Proton or Stephen Hawking. How am I supposed to tell him that!?" Leonard got frustrated and suddenly stressed about all this.

Raj sighs, "I'd say we tell them the truth. Soon you will tell them who they really are. May be a shocker, but either way, they'll find out at some point. It's best you tell them."

"It's not like me to say this," Howard sighs, "But I agree with Raj. We can't hide this for too long. They're scientists, they have their curiosity's."

It only took minutes to fully comprehend what is going on, Leonard agrees also looking stressed and sad. "I'll tell them. But not today. Not tomorrow, but very soon."

"What's wrong?" Raj asked.

"It's just that… I miss Sheldon. The four-man band isn't the same without him. He wasn't kidding when he said he's the social glue that holds us altogether. Sure, he's annoying… But it's not the same."

The guys nodded.

"We miss him too," Raj assures his friend. "He may be literally a child now, but he's still here in our hearts."

"Can't wait to get that off my chest later," Howard said sarcastically.

"Halley!" Bernadette shouts with fury, "You do not throw food at your little brother!"

"No like broky!" The child screeches like her grandmother.

The guys rush to the living room seeing that Halley threw her vegetables at Michael. Penny, Stuart and Anu watch as Bernadette scolds her daughter and Sheldon and Amy watch on with fright by the sound of yelling. Amy started feeling scared.

"What's going on?" Howard asked.

"Well Howie! Our daughter wouldn't eat her broccoli and is throwing them at the baby!" She turns to her daughter. "You better stop this right now young lady! You eat your broccoli and not throw it or no ice cream for when we get home!"

"NO BROKY!"

"Then you know what? That's it! No ice cream for you missy!" She shouts crossing her arms. "And you will get a time out right in that high chair until you learn to eat your veggies!"

Very overwhelmed and really scared, Amy got up and ran to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Everyone watches on in silence in shock. Halley quiets down wondering why it's so silent.

Leonard watched with extreme concern. He then breaks silence announcing, "I think all of you should leave…"

"But we just got here dude," Raj says confused.

"Just go eat across the hall," Leonard said giving him the emergency key to 4B. "We'll stay behind to take care of this. I gotta take care of another thing too while I'm at it so… Just give us the key when your done."

Understanding, everyone else besides Penny takes their food and other stuff before heading out of the apartment.

"I'm gonna go take care of this," Leonard says heading for the bedroom but Penny stopped him.

"I can talk to her," she says.

"No, no. It's alright. I'm worried about her Penny. I want to talk to her."

She frowned but let's him anyway. "Alright. But be patient with her, ok?"

He nodded and then walks to his bedroom leaving Penny and Sheldon in the living room.

She asked the boy, "Are you going to join the others Sheldon? Or you want to stay?"

"I've been touched three times today and surrounded by a lot of people with babies. I would much rather stay here," he replies eating his chicken and broccoli watching Thomas The Tank Engine.

Penny replied, "Ok. I'll go check in across the hall real quick." Then she leaves the apartment leaving the boy alone.

Sheldon looks to his left of the couch sensing something so calm about the small space. He scooted over with his food and instantly feels calmness and serenity that surrounds him, and he can hear the hallelujah chorus... Not the real hallelujah chorus, he can hear it on the commercial that's shown on the tv.

"This is nice..." he says to himself. He then looks at the striped pillow next to him. Though he's a child and doesn't have his adult memory, he recognizes the familiarity of it… Like it's a dream. He puts down his food, takes the pillow and hugs it tightly feeling right at home.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry for not posting on a daily basis. I've been through a lot and I have decided to stay away from performing for a while because of my job, my friend, the church and my dad.**

 **So this is where Shamy pour their hearts out. Though some things aren't true but this is freaking fanfiction for crying out loud! It doesn't have t be so accurate! So please leave a positive review!**

After a few minutes of debating with himself, Leonard knocked on the door softly. "Amy? Are you alright?"

There was silence.

"Amy?"

Silence again.

"Do you want me to come in?"

Still nothing.

Starting to give up, he says sadly, "If you want to talk… Just come to me. Ok?"

Again. Nothing.

Leonard sighed and walks out to the living room finding Sheldon curled up in a tiny ball on his one and only spot on the couch, hugging the striped pillow tightly watching tv.

He asks, "Buddy, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Sheldon asked sitting up looking at Leonard.

"Can you please stay here for a little while minutes? Me and Penny will be right back."

He nodded and Leonard left the apartment before going across the hall. It was a minute later before Amy enters the living room slowly, eyes red and tears still falling to her cheeks.

"Are they gone?" Amy asks Sheldon.

He replied, "Yeah…"

She wiped her tears and joins him on the couch.

"I wanna ask you something…" She says to Sheldon. "Do you love your parents."

He answered, "I love my mom. And sometimes my dad. Do you love your parents?"

Amy's heart pounds a little. "I love my daddy. But my mommy…"

Sheldon says, "You were crying and I don't like weepy. And my mommy said I can't take pleasure in someone else's pain either."

"Does your mommy care for you?"

"Oh she does! She would make me food, tuck me in bed and read me stories. And she would even sing "Soft Kitty" whenever I'm sick," he said sounding proud.

Amy asked, "And does she love you?"

"A lot! I think I'm her favorite child other than my older brother Georgie and my twin sister Missy who aren't as smart as me."

"You have a brother and a sister? Wow… I wish I had siblings… And a mommy like yours."

"What's wrong with your mommy?" Sheldon questioned without concern.

Amy answers slowly and uncomforably, "She spanks me. Hard. With a brush… Or a ruler… Or a bible… Whenever I did bad things. And after that, she put me in the 'sin closet.'"

"What's a 'sin closet?' I know what sin is because my mommy is a christian, but I don't believe in God like she does."

"I get put in there whenever I am a very bad girl. She instructs me to be a good girl and whenever I disobey her, I get spanked," Amy continued while tears form in her eyes. "When I went to daycare… I didn't have any friends. I did everything she said, but nobody wants to be my friend. I told mommy and she says that I don't need any friends. But I complained that I was so lonely. She yelled at me and spanked me again!" Tears pour down and she starts crying.

Sheldon doesn't know what to do. He looked at her and says, "If this makes you feel any better… My daddy hurts me too."

She looks up and gasps, "Really?"

"Only when he was drunk. Whenever he is, he would hit me and call me names… He always fights with my mommy every night. I couldn't take it and I wanted to run away." His voice breaks a little. A tear went down to his cheek "And not just him who hurts me. My brother would pound me a lot… And my sister kicks me everywhere since we were in mommy's tummy. And mommy would spank me too, but it was only for bad behavior… But she still cares and loves me."

Amy finally asks as she stops crying, "Did you have any friends?"

He shook his head. "No… In fact, they bully me and call me names because I'm much smarter than them."

"Oh…" She sniffles sadly. "I wish I had a friend like you…"

He asks a little reluctant, "Then would you like to be my friend?"

"Sure… Then you can be my friend!" Her face lightens up a little at the thought of her first real friend.

Sheldon did regret having a friend, but he learn if someone else is happy, he's happy too. He did smile a little bit.

"Can I give you a hug, friend!" She asks smiling widely.

He moved further away. "No! I've been touched too many times today! You have no idea how many times I washed my hands!"

Amy's smile fades instantly. "Oh… Ok… Can we at least hold hands like other kids do?"

"Did you wash your hands?"

She nodded.

"Then you're alright." Sheldon's hand went to Amy's and held it as they continue to watch tv alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**I apologize if this is rushed, but I wanted to post before the show tonight. The end is very adorable! Please leave a positive review!**

Leonard just walked into 4B finding everyone else eating their food.

"How did it go?" Penny asked sitting on the chair.

He sighed walking over to her, "Still can't get an answer out of her. I have a feeling that somethings wrong."

"What's with Amy?" Howard asked.

Leonard answers, "She's kind of scared of people yelling and fighting. She was scared when Penny yelled after a huge misunderstanding yesterday. And I yelled when she accidentally set a hole in the floor in my lab. She couldn't take it and neither can Sheldon… And Bernadette, I think you yelling at your daughter kind of scared her off."

"Oh, I am very sorry," Bernadette says sadly. "I didn't mean to cause a scene."

"It's fine. It's just that Amy couldn't trust us. Something else must be on her mind…"

Raj says very gentle, "She'll come to you dude. Like I said, it takes patience."

"Told ya," Penny mutters with a wink.

"Maybe this has something to do with a traumatizing episode? Or something that has to do with her own family?"

Howard nods. "Raj is right." Bernadette and Anu agrees.

Everyone else sat in silence for a few minutes looking around the now empty apartment

"This apartment feels so… Empty." Bernadette says sadly.

Leonard looks around Shamy's apartment agreeing, "Yeah. I miss them."

"So sad that Sheldon and Amy aren't with us…" Howard says.

Penny's eyes are filled with tears. "I wish that there is something we can do about all this."

"We'll get them back," her husband said determined.

"But Leonard, it's a dead end. There's nothing we can do to fix this."

"Then what about the kids! I mean, what are we supposed to do? Send them back to their parents? Put them in a foster home? What the hell am I supposed to do!"

"Leonard! Language!" Bernadette exclaims pointing out that her kids are still with her.

He slowly calms down and sat down next to Penny . "I'm sorry. I just miss him. No matter how crazy or egoistic he is. He's still my best friend. And… This is just too much to handle."

Penny rubs her husband's back soothingly as everyone watches on sadly.

"What are we going to do? Now that we can't change them back?" Leonard asked an important question to everyone.

Howard answers it, "I have an idea. I'd say we hold a funeral… For their memories. If we keep them like this and not change them back to their adult selves. I'd say we box up their memories and place it somewhere special."

"… You're being serious Howard?"

"I am."

Penny then said, "Look, it was only one day since Sheldon and Amy turned into 5 year olds. But we'll see what happens."

Leonard sighs standing up. "Alright, listen, I'm going to call Sheldon's mother and tell her what happened so I think it's best that you all leave now so I can do it."

Understanding, everyone got up, cleaned, said they're goodnights and left. Penny and Leonard head back to 4A, and opened the door finding something quite adorable.

Sheldon and Amy had fallen asleep on the couch, sitting up and holding hands.

"Awwwww…" Penny whispers taking out her phone and taking a photo of the two. "So cute!"

Leonard smiled at the sight. "Why don't we leave them and go to bed?"

"Why don't we change them in pajamas first?" She asked and walks to the back and coming back with superman pajamas and a tiny nightgown with hearts on it.

Penny walks over to the couch and so gently, she pulls two hands apart before handling Amy first. She gently pulls off her shirt and put the nightgown on, and took her pants off. But Amy's eyes opened and gasped a little scared.

"Shhh, it's ok sweetie. It's me, Penny."

Amy nods having comfort wash over her in her presence.

"Lay down honey…" Penny coos and she lays down on her right side of the couch, her head on the pillow. Penny gently put a huge blanket over her as she drifted back off to sleep.

Now, it's Sheldon's turn. Very slow and quiet, Penny pulls his shirt off and puts the pajama top on him and the same with his pants. Surprisingly, he slept on during that. But when she gently pushes him to lie down, his eyelids open halfway and a little sound emit, "Huh?"

"Go back to sleep sweetie," she whispers as she pulls the other half of the blanket from Amy's side and putting it over him. But he was still awake observing this.

Penny whispers rubbing the child's shoulder, "Just relax and close those eyes sweetie. That's it." She soothes Sheldon as his little eyelids grow heavy once more.

She thought of something to help him go back to sleep.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur… Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr purr purr…"

Wanting to know how she knew that's his favorite song, he tries staying awake, but he once again drifted to dreamland.

Leonard observed the whole thing. He whispers, "Wow… You're so… Good with them…"

She went over to kiss his cheek. "Yeah?"

"I bet you'll be a good mother someday… The option is still open you know," he says with a small smile on his face.

She rolled his eyes and the together the two walks to the bedroom for the night leaving the sleeping children on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

It was around 6 in the morning when Leonard's alarm went off. He immediately turns it off so he doesn't want to wake up his wife. Slowly, he got out of bed and quietly walks out of the bedroom, past the still sleeping children, and out of the apartment softly clicking the door shut.

Leonard crossed the hallway to 4B, unlocked the door and went in the very vacant apartment and shut the door.

He turns on his phone and puts in a very familiar number otherwise known as "Sheldon's Kryptonite."

Since it's almost mid morning in Texas, he decides to call Sheldon's mother, Mary.

He waited a few rings before, "Hello?"

"Hey Mrs. Cooper, it's Leonard."

"Oh hey Leonard, how ya'll doing?" Sheldon's mother asked jovially.

He answered, "It's fine. Just a bit crazy recently… Listen, I want to talk to you about Sheldon."

She sighs over the phone, "Oh what has he done now? Did he have a fight with Amy?"

"No. And Amy is part of this problem too," he starts explaining, "They were doing an experiment at the university and it went totally wrong."

"I'm not following…"

At this point, Leonard couldn't find all of the right words to say about all this. Inside his head, it's all jumbled up like crazy. He tries thinking of ways to describe it.

"Leonard, what is going on?" She demands and answer sounding worried about her son.

He finally found them in time. "Alright… Sheldon and Amy are literally children now. They deaged to young five year olds. They don't remember who they really are. Wolowitz and Koothrapali can't find a way to fix it so they might be like this forever, and now me and Penny are taking care of them."

It was silent on the other line. It was only a minute later before hearing, "I'm coming over there. Right away."

"No wait! We can talk this out-" But the line went dead.

Leonard groaned before turning his phone off. This is actually one of the last things to deal with at the moment. He heads back to the apartment and to the bedroom to catch a few more z's.

 **Sorry if this is short! I promise to make it longer! Since I didn't get called into work today I procrastinated. I could use a few more good ideas, especially in a situation like this coming up soon. And please give positive reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize for being cruel with this chapter in advance. Before I start, may everything and everyone involved here, (Including Stan Lee) rest in peace.**

 **Anyways, please leave positive reviews and I will get motivated!**

Hours later, everyone woke up and had breakfast.

"Why don't you two go watch some tv. I need to discuss things with Penny," Leonard tells Sheldon and Amy after they finished.

Sheldon asked out of curiosity as Amy obediently went to the couch, "What kind of things?"

"Just adult things. Go watch tv."

The boy nodded and went to sit on the couch with Amy leaving the couple at the kitchen island.

Penny looked at Leonard in question.

"I got bad news… Momma bear is on her way," he explained.

His wife understood what the code meant. She asked shocked, "You told her?"

"I told her everything. I don't think she believes me… Or she does… Anyway, she's on her way here! What am I gonna do?"

"I don't know!"

The couple thought for a moment before Penny had an idea.

"I got it! I'll pick Mary up at the airport and ask her to put on a disguise so Sheldon won't know who she really is and we'll tell her she's some person from Oklahoma."

Leonard thinks about it. "What if Sheldon knows it's her…"

"We'll put sunglasses on her and have her legally blind. He won't know."

He said with full honesty after thinking about it. "… I think this might just work."

She looks at him with a blank expression sounding annoyed. "Please tell me your sarcastic about this one."

"I actually like it."

"Alright then. I'll go get Mary," she takes her bag. "Are you alright with the kids?"

"Yeah. I called off work so I can watch them today," Leonard replied as the kids continue to watch Paw Patrol.

Penny nodded. "Ok. See you later." She kisses him goodbye before leaving the apartment.

After a couple episodes later, the kids started getting bored and Leonard can see it. He thought of something to keep them from getting really bored.

"Why don't I take you two out someplace? Grab something to eat? Maybe catch a movie? Go to a store? What do you both want to do?" He asked the two.

Amy asked him nervously, "I don't know if you'll say yes… But can we go to the toy store?"

"Of course Amy. You can have some toys so you won't get too bored," Leonard said. "Let's go to the car."

He and the kids walk out of the apartment and into the car. He picked up his cell phone and called Penny.

"Hey babe, just going to the toy store with Sheldon and Amy."

"I'm near the airport. I'm not sure when the flight from Texas is coming in," His wife says over the phone.

"I don't know… I called her around 6 AM. Should be there by now. It's after noon," he replied.

Penny says over the phone, "Alright. Oh! And only get five toys each because we shouldn't spoil them. Especially Sheldon."

"Alright. Got it."

"Good. Love you!"

"Love you too," Leonard says as she hangs up.

Sheldon asked curious, "What are you and Penny talking about?"

"Oh… That adult stuff that you and Amy should stay out of," Leonard says and changes the subject, " Hey! I know a perfect toy store we can go to," Leonard says while driving.

"Does it have rocket ships?" Sheldon asked getting excited. "Or a lab? Or a telescope! Yes to all!"

"Oh, it's got a lot of things. Now listen, we don't want to spoil you too much and we know you want toys to play so only five toys each and that's it."

The two nodded understanding.

"Is it a Toy's R' Us?" Sheldon asked in wonder.

Leonard inhaled sharply again trying to find words to explain to the child. "The store went bankrupt a little while ago. Sorry buddy." He looks in the rearview mirror seeing Sheldon pouting like he's about to cry. "Why!? I love that store!"

"I know buddy… Not only that, but Radio Shack closed, and Brookstone, Circuit City, KB Toys, Blockbuster, Border Books, Waldenbooks, Lionel Corporation. Not only that but K-Mart is going out of business-" When he sees tears fall from Sheldon's eyes and his face twitches with anger and sadness, he instantly regretting what he said, "Oh man, I should've said that one out loud."

Sheldon starts sobbing hysterically and Amy starts comforting him affectionately.

This reminded Leonard of the times Sheldon locked himself in his bedroom due to each store closing the past 15 years while living with him. He also forgot about Sheldon hating change in a lot of things back in the day. Not just Sheldon, but all the guys were real pissed about this particular apocalypse that's approaching.

He feels terrible about Sheldon crying. He thinks of a way to make him feel better. But then he saw a McDonald's coming up on the right.

"How about I take you two to McDonald's before going to the store?" He asked hoping the boy stops crying, but his cries quieted down.

Leonard turned into the McDonald's parking lot anyways since he has a feeling both kids are hungry.

"I'm getting you both happy meals. Is that ok?"

Amy nodded yes and Sheldon shrugs not caring because he's still upset.

Leonard parks and the three get out of the car and head inside the restaurant, went to counter and ordered two happy meals with chicken mcnuggets and a burger for himself without cheese before they pick a good table and started eating their food. But Sheldon was too depressed to eat. He only ate little by little.

"Look! I got a toy!" Amy says joyfully pulling out a Polly Pocket happy meal toy.

Leonard smiled at Amy who started to play with it. She looks really happy. But then his smile disappears a little when he sees Sheldon not touching his food and not playing with the Spiderman toy that's in his happy meal box.

"Hey buddy, why don't you eat the rest of the fries?" He tries coaxing the boy into eating his food but it didn't work.

"I'm not hungry. I'm sad."

"I know Sheldon. I had the same reaction as you did when those places went bankrupt… But the last time I cried like crazy was when Stephen Hawking passed away- Oh god…"

Sheldon gasped with shock, "Stephen Hawking died?!" More tears went down his face.

Leonard frowned. "I have really got to keep my mouth shut in front of them," he says to himself before taking both kids out of the restaurant and to the car before Sheldon lets out another sob.

"I'm very sorry little buddy," Leonard sighs as he drives trying to make him feel better. "But cheer up, we're getting you toys, whatever you want. I'm not saying no."

But the boy kept on crying. Amy feels terrible about the whole thing and hates seeing her new friend so upset. She decides to do something nice for him.

Leonard decides to tell Sheldon about himself. "Hey Sheldon… You know, I had a best friend who went through the same thing."

"Really?" The boy squeaked and hiccuped from all the crying.

"Yeah. I felt terrible for him… Though he's a handful at those things. Boy, was he so depressed while his breakup with his girlfriend who's his wife at the same time as when Leonard Nimoy died- Oh crap." And before he knew it, he heard a sudden soft thud. He turned his head back a second seeing that Sheldon passed out and fell next to Amy in the car seat. His head turned to the front and pulled over instantly to avoid getting into an accident.

He makes a mental note to keep his mouth shut in front of Sheldon to avoid any more crying, tantrums or whatsoever. If he ever says anything about Stan Lee in the future, Sheldon will run away and never come back.


	15. Chapter 15

After the whole incident, Leonard drove the rest of the way to a large toy store.

Amy looks so excited, but Sheldon was so devastated he refused to even get out of the car.

He stopped the car and unbuckled the kids seat-belts.

"Sheldon, come out of the car," Leonard begs, "It's a toy store! You'll love it!"

"I don't want to." Sheldon sat there with his arms crossed, pouting.

He suggests, "You can ride in a cart?"

The boy shook his head very upset.

Think Leonard, think…

"I'm so sorry buddy. I didn't mean to say all these things. To make it up to you how about instead of five toys, why not eight? Whatever you want?"

Sheldon sniffles, "You said that you don't want to spoil us."

"I don't care about that. I just want you happy. Ok?"

The boy reluctantly nodded and climbed out of the car to head inside.

Meanwhile, in Penny's car, she and Mary have a conversation while she drives.

"Let me get something straight here," Mary began, "My Shelly is really a child?"

"Yeah. Without his own adult mind," Penny replied.

Mary shook her head in disbelief. "Normally Sheldon would act crazy, but I never expected ya'll to be!"

"Mrs. Cooper, he is a child, I promise! And Amy is too! They're both five years old!"

"I will not believe that once I see it," she said crossly. But then she got worried. "I tried calling Shelly before I got on the plane, he didn't answer."

Penny says, "You have to believe us on this one. Sheldon is unharmed, but he's now young and doesn't know who he really is now. We don't want him to know its you, otherwise he'll ask too many questions. They know they're in the future though."

She sighs going along with it now reluctantly, "If you say so."

Back at the apartment, Leonard and the kids had just returned from the store with many toys.

Amy got an Easy Bake Oven, a stuffed bunny with a yellow bow, a Barbie dollhouse with a doll included, a coloring book, a make your own aquarium kit, a deluxe kitchen playset, a toy shopping cart, and a baby doll. And Sheldon got two train sets, a toy chemistry set, a superman action figure, a telescope, a discovery book, a solar system mobile and a set of mechanical building blocks which got him excited.

Penny and Mary walked all the way up the stairs and said, "Just tell Sheldon that your only a distant relative of mine and wear the sunglasses I got you from the airport so you'll pretend to be blind."

Sheldon's mother look at her with a blank expression. "I ain't gonna do that."

"Oh please! Please please please!" She practically begs.

"Alright, alright! Lord…" Mary puts on sunglasses looking annoyed.

Penny says, "Just wait out here for a minute before I let you in. I'll tell Leonard your here." And she opened the door finding them playing with toys.

When she saw a lot of toys, she questions her husband, "Leonard! What is this?"

"Oh it's a long story. I'll tell you later."

She lets this slide. "Ok. You-know-who has arrived."

Leonard looked at her confused and said, "Best not to use 'you-know-who' because it refers to a bad guy who killed the boy's parents."

"Ok! The woman showed up. So Sheldon, Amy. I need you to meet someone." Penny went to the door, opened it and told Mary who's still wearing her sunglasses to come inside and sit down on the couch.

When she looks at little Sheldon, she gasped softly looking like she's about to cry. Her own son. He little boy is so… Small and very young. So it was really true.

"Penny? Why is that blind woman staring at me like that?" Sheldon asked curious and nervous.

Penny ignored that and introduced her to them using a fake name, "This is Molly Colins. She's a distant relative of mine from Oklahoma-"

But there has been a change in plans.

"Forget it darlin'. You both were right all the long!" Mary takes off her sunglasses revealing herself. "I don't like lying to my own son like that now he's a little boy again!"

Sheldon recognizes that face… Looks so much older than he remembers. But those eyes like his own.

"Mommy?"

"It's me Shelly."

And that was when he passed out yet again.

 **Alright, I am leaving this in a cliffhanger for a couple days. Till probably after Thanksgiving weekend I think. I'm sorry it's a little rushed, it's just that there's so much going on and my brain is fried.**

 **Now the next chapter will be difficult because thats where they will reveal who they really are.**

 **Also I'm thinking of writing a new story where Amy goes away for a few days and Sheldon hasn't slept much and everyone tries to help but in the end he realizes that Amy's the reason why he couldn't sleep. It's cute I know... And I'm a Shamy fan so I love stories like this. Should I write it in the meantime?**

 **So please leave positive reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh thank goodness! He's coming to!"

Sheldon's eyelids opened seeing Leonard, Penny and Mary looking over him.

"That was quite a nasty fall baby," Mary says affectionately gently pulling up back to a standing position.

It was a lot to take in for a young boy. But Sheldon whispers nervously, "Mommy? Why are you old?"

Mary who has tears in her eyes now, looked to Leonard and Penny who both thought it was time to tell Sheldon and Amy who they really are.

Leonard starts, "Sheldon? Amy? Sit on the couch. We have to tell you something."

Sheldon crawled into his new spot and Amy sat next to him.

"There is something that me and Penny haven't had a heart to tell you," Leonard said.

Sheldon and Amy looked so confused.

"We knew you guys for a long long time," Penny continues for Leonard starting it off.

"But we're only five!" Sheldon says.

Leonard nodded. "Well, yes you are but, when we found you in the office… You two are actually… Ugh, this is too hard!"

"Let me take it from here Leonard," Penny says. "Listen, you two are actually our friends and neighbors actually. You live across the hall from us."

That made the two more confused than ever.

Mary says deadpanned, "They ain't buying it."

Penny sighs, "You two were actually adults."

"What?" Amy asks.

"You were adults and really great scientists. Amy you were a neurobiologist and Sheldon your a theoretical physicist at California Tech Institute. Sheldon, you and I were roommates long before Penny moved here. And Amy you were brought closer to us by my friends Howard and Raj."

Amy asks, "I'm a neurobiologist?!"

"Yeah you are Amy."

"And I'm a theoretical physicist?!" Sheldon asked in awe.

"Yes buddy," Leonard answers. He continued, "Somehow, you two were doing an experiment which went completely wrong that somehow shrink you both into little children."

"But… How?" Amy asked curious.

He replied, "We don't know. And we also don't know how to get you back into your adult selves. Though you both think you time traveled into the future, but your really adults who turned into children with no memory of who they really are."

It took only two minutes for Sheldon and Amy to process though they have very smart minds.

Leonard says, "You were my best friend Sheldon… And you still are."

"And Ames?" Penny says, "You're still my bestie."

Amy gave Penny a small smile.

"But… What's been happening lately with me?" Sheldon asked. "Did I solve any mysteries of the universe?"

"Not yet Shelly," Penny answers. "But your still a brilliant scientist!"

Leonard says, "Though you drive me and Penny crazy sometimes, but we still love you very much."

Sheldon asked. "Do I still love trains?"

"Of course you still do Shelly-bean," Mary answers. "You still love trains, comic books, video games, everything."

Amy raises her hand, "I have a question?"

"Yes honey," Penny says.

The child asked worried, "If Sheldon's mommy is here… Is-is my mommy here too?"

"No honey. She's not here," she replied. "She's still in Glendale."

"Oh."

Sheldon asked his mother, "Mommy? How's daddy? And Meemaw? And Pop-Pop?"

 **I'm going to stop right here for a bit. I'll be only for a little bit because I have just lost someone special to us. So, if you'll give positive reviews, that's fine. And if anyone has any ideas, PM me and i'll try to get back to you soon. And I will try to post as soon as I can.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey ya'll, I'm sorry I didn't post. I only written it yesturday but I was on a road trip to UD for a concert and I didn't carry my laptop with me. Anyways I am currently writing cute Shamy moments while writing this. So please leave positive reviews!**

Mary looked at Penny and Leonard who shook his head no. She looks back to her little boy.

She sighs and starts, "Baby, Meemaw is alright, but..."

"But what mommy?" Sheldon asked confused.

"You father and Pop Pop were gone a long time."

Leonard facepalms. This can't be happening. Not again.

Tears immediately welled up in Sheldon's eyes. "They're... Dead?"

"I'm afraid so baby," she says feeling very terrible for her son.

Then Sheldon starts crying again. This time more loud. The poor boy got devastated again.

Mary immediately took her son into his arms and rocked him gently whispering things to help him calm down.

It was too much for Amy to hear along with her seeing Sheldon hugging his mommy tightly as she comforts him, she starts crying as well.

Leonard saw that and kneeled down asking the girl, "Hey, why are you crying?"

Amy won't say anything.

"It's alright Amy. I won't harm you in any way. Your a very special child and I love you. You can tell us. You can trust me," Leonard says gently hoping for her to trust him fully.

She thought for a minute before going into the bedroom.

"Amy?" Leonard calls following her. "It's ok. I'm not angry."

But Amy turns looking up to Leonard with tears in her eyes going down to her cheeks.

She starts telling the truth, "I'm sad because Sheldon has a great mommy."

"Why?"

"My mommy doesn't love or care much," she answers.

He remembered when Mr. Fowler hid in 4B while Sheldon and Amy were on a honeymoon to get away from his crazy wife. All of the memories from the wedding and what Amy mentions to him in the past puts the entire puzzle together which came up to one solution.

Leonard starts worried kneeling down to her level, "Amy? Does your mother... Hurt you? In any way?"

"She yells and spanks me," her voice breaks scared of how he will feel about what she said. "And she threw me in the sin closet."

He was shocked, appalled and concerned. "Wait. So she spanks you for not just when you didn't behave?"

She nods. "She thinks I'm a bad girl. Am I a bad girl?"

"No. You are not. Your special and so is Sheldon. You both are special." Leonard answers. "Can you tell me more Amy? It's ok."

And she told him everything. He is indeed disgusted. How could someone torture a young child not just physically but mostly verbally. And she just obeys her. With experiences of his own childhood of being verbally neglected, he knows how she feels.

Leonard asks, "That's why you don't want to be touched?"

"I don't want you to hurt me, like she did," she whispers her voice breaking.

"No no, I will never hurt you. Neither will Penny. I wouldn't even spank you. I would put you in time out though, but not in the closet. Closet is where objects go, not living things."

That made Amy feel a little better.

"It's going to be alright Amy." He wraps arms around her, pulling her close like a father would to a child. "I love you very much."

Amy snuggles into his chest, finally content and loved.

Leonard picks her up and sat on the bed with her on his lap, rocking her gently and stroking her back which soothes her made her sleepy. He kissed her on to of her head and held her as she cuddles to sleep.

He held onto her for a few minutes before his eyes went onto Mary who walked in with Sheldon who's also sleeping in her arms.

"Where do you want them?" Mary asked smiling at the sight.

Leonard whispers, "Just on the bed." He then stands up still careful to not wake Amy. He moves to the right side and puts her down and Mary puts Sheldon on the other while Leonard pulls the blanket over both.

He asked, "Where's Penny?"

"She got called to the rep, might take a while," Mary replies quietly not to wake the kids up. She gestures him to leave the room.

Leonard says closing the door softly, "I want to talk to you..."


	18. Chapter 18

**Since ya'll are a good audience! I'm providing with another chapter! Please leave positive reviews.**

"I think it's the right thing to do Leonard," Mary whispers after Leonard explained everything.

Leonard nodded. "I know. But you all will come back and visit…"

"Always… Anytime no matter what, for my baby's sake," Mary says near tears.

"Also, we are planning on holding a funeral for Sheldon and Amy. They're older selves since we have no idea how to change them back. We're going to do that tomorrow. Can you stay for that?"

"The plane would leave then so I say at dawn," she replied.

Nodding, Leonard says, "Then that's settled then. I'll make some calls and have them come first thing tomorrow."

Just then, they heard tiny footsteps seeing little Sheldon and Amy rubbing their eyes sleepily.

"Hey," he says happy and went to Amy who immediately hugged him wanting to get picked up, and he wraps arms around her to pick her up again.

Sheldon went to his mom and she and says smiling, "Hey baby, how you doing?"

He tiredly nodded. She pulls him into her lap and he snuggles into her.

"I know it's hard baby. Everything will be alright. They're watching us now baby," Mary whispers in his ear.

He nodded now understanding the meaning of life and death. He had a dream about it while he took a nap.

Leonard came over with Amy, and Sheldon perks up a little.

"Mommy! This is my new friend Amy!" He says excited

Mary smiles at the girl who shyly waves to her.

"Well hello little darlin'," she greets.

She hides her head in Leonard's shoulder closing her eyes tight.

He coaxes her gently, "It's ok Amy, Sheldon's mother is the most amazing woman."

Amy looked up again and Mary says with a smile, "It's ok darlin', I don't bite."

Looking at Leonard with large eyes in question, she wonders if she can trust her.

He nodded and sat her down next to Mary.

"There we go," Leonard grunts as he places her down.

Mary says gushing, "Leonard has told me a whole lot about you! What a sweet child you are!"

The little girl smiles.

"Now, I want to tell you something." Mary says getting serious. "Leonard told me everything about your relationship with you mother. Sweetheart, what your mother did was very wrong."

Amy looks down feeling tears in her eyes again, but a soft hand gently brought her chin up to face Sheldon's mother.

"She is a horrible woman. A horrible woman indeed. She raised you without any love," she says, "And I guarantee that won't ever happen again. You are a very special little angel. God bless you."

By those calm words, Amy felt better by that. She smiles again.

Mary smiles back and then sighs, "How's about I cook ya'll something to eat? I bet some spaghetti with little hot dogs would do it?"

That perked Sheldon up and got excited. "Are they going to be cut up in it?"

"As you always wanted my Shelly-Bean."


	19. Chapter 19

After a dinner of delicious spaghetti and hot dogs Mary made, Sheldon and Amy went to continue playing with their toys before they knew it was nearly bedtime. But they needed a bath first, so Mary took Sheldon to the bathroom to bathe before she takes Amy. She was nervous and uncomfortable, but after trusting Mary more, she lets her bathe. Then she gave pajamas to them, having them brush their teeth and go to bed.

Mary says to Leonard that she's going to stay in a hotel and will come for the funeral before going back to Texas.

Then he was left alone in the living room, with two kids safe and sound in their bed. He puts on the tv waiting for Penny to return from work.

But he fell asleep sitting up without noticing it. It wasn't till midnight when Penny finally came home. She turns off the tv and went to her husband and puts her hand on his shoulder to gently wake him.

Leonard snorts jerking awake and sees Penny.

"Oh, hey babe," he says rubbing his eyes. "Just got back?"

"Yeah, my boss wanted me over. I knew it would be a while," Penny sighed sitting down next to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Are Sheldon and Amy in bed?"

"Yeah. Mary made dinner for us. She saved some for you in the fridge," he replied.

Penny asked concerned, "How are they? Amy seemed pretty upset and Sheldon was devastated by the time I got the phone call and left."

"Sheldon's mom calmed him down like she would always do…" He then said finally, "Penny I need to talk to you."

She asked, "What?"

"Remember when Amy was upset this afternoon?" Leonard asked.

She nodded.

"She finally opened up to me and told me how she feels," he continues, "It turns out that she had a bad relationship with her mother. I wouldn't say bad, but like smothering with verbal abuse."

Penny looked confused and concerned again. "What?"

Leonard continued, "She said her mother spanks her, hard even when she doesn't deserve it. And what's worse, her mother puts her in a 'sin closet'!"

"Wait… She told me about it."

"She told you before me?"

"Yes but… That was a long time ago! That was the night I pierced her ears and we called her mother."

Leonard asked wanting to know, "Where was I when that was happening?"

"That was the night you and the guys went to Mexico for your bachelor party," she answers. But then she continued, "I thought she was kidding about this 'sin closet'! When I told her mother, she made Amy sit in mine. Thought it was an act or something!"

He said, "That is why she's scared of everyone. That is why she never had a friend in the world because of her mother who would discipline her, being strict toward her, and verbally abusing her."

"That's not how I pictured it when we met her before the wedding," Penny says leaning back on the couch.

"Penny, Amy is a child now! Not a woman! They had a different relationship when she was young!"

But Penny retraced her steps. "Well, her mother was complaining almost the whole time."

"Oh yeah, I remember the day very well, she was going to take Amy away from Sheldon and my favorite hero steps in to stand up to her," he says with a cheeky smile.

Penny frowned. "Nice try."

Leonard's smile fades. "Yeah... And then her husband had to hide away from her across the hall. I feel bad for the guy. He couldn't stand up for himself. That's a pretty unhealthy relationship between both."

"Yeah. She was a nightmare."

He nodded. "Anyways, Amy had a difficult childhood and was pretty lonely without a friend or someone who cared. Her mother cares, but in a different way."

"Poor Amy..."

Leonard sighs, "Yeah... I feel terrible. But I comforted her."

"Knew she would come to you," she said smiling.

"But I don't like the fact that her mother would do that to her. Reminds me of when I was little, except my mother wouldn't be like that except neglect me. And furthermore, I couldn't help but feel that Sheldon could be going through the same problem," he said.

"What do you mean?" Penny asked getting confused again.

"Well remember the day we had a fight and Sheldon had to hide out in the comic book store?"

"Yeah. Very well."

"Well, while we drove him home, I can't help but think that Sheldon's father might've hurt him," he explained. "I wanted to ask Sheldon when we got home, but I didn't want to upset him any further... So I kept it to myself."

"But I thought Sheldon loves his father. He told me he was sad that he died..."

Leonard then said guessing, "I think it was the alcohol that changed his nature. Guess that kind of traumatized Sheldon a bit but he understands why."

Penny nodded. "I feel terrible."

"Me too. And I really want to do something to help them," he said sitting up on the couch facing his wife.

"Sweetie, there is nothing we can do."

"But there is only one thing we can do. That's another thing I want to talk to you about Penny," Leonard says a little nervous.

He then took a deep breath before starting, "Penny... I've been thinking about this all day, and I think it's best to give their new life another chance."

"I'm not following," she said shaking her head.

"I spoke with Sheldon's mother earlier and she decides that this would be the perfect thing for us..."

Penny starts to cringe a little. "I don't like where this is going."

And he says pretty slow, "And you will definitely not like it one bit but-"

"Out with it Leonard."

"I want to adopt them."

 **Alright ya'll, so I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger for a little while. I'm trying to write other drabbles and short stories in the meantime. Also, who else cried during the recent episode of TBBT, because that's probably the most touching moment in the entire series. Anyways, please leave positive reviews and give me some good ideas!**


	20. Chapter 20

**First off, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope Santa brought you what you wanted this year!**

 **Second, I'm sorry for haven't posting much recently, I got called into work all week covering for someone. I know, I was upset too.**

 **Thirdly, Unfortunately, I am giving up The Christmas Movie Continuum. I got a huge writer's block and no one will help me sort this out. I decided to write something else instead.**

 **So, please give positive reviews and I'll post my other stories!**

Penny couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What?"

"I said I want to adopt-"

"Yeah, I heard correctly, but what?!"

Leonard sighed, "Penny, does it look like we have a choice? We're not changing them back and they need a home, and a better caretakers like you and me."

"Leonard, I made it clear that I don't want to have kids," Penny said upset.

"Having sex means having kids, adopting is having kids too, but it is a different thing! Penny, I want to do this," he said very serious, "To be honest, you've been pushing me over too long, making me do things you want to do. This is something I want to do. Besides, Amy needs someone right now. She needs us."

Penny scoffed starting to argue, "I've been pushing you over?"

But Leonard interrupts avoiding a fight between them. "Yes, and I have to be honest about it. Penny, this is serious! I want them to have a better childhood. Besides, you've been so good with them, you have to give this one a chance. I really want to do this. It's your choice Penny, are you with me on this, or your against me."

Penny didn't say anything. For once, her husband is right. She thought for a moment before finally nodding.

"If this is what you really want and if they really mean a lot to you. Then I won't stand in the way of it. And to be honest, I agree," she said calmly.

Leonard couldn't believe it. She finally agrees with him.

He then said, "Normally I'd wouldn't do this just so I can keep you happy, but I can't all the time."

Penny nodded and puts a tiny smile on her face. "I must admit, I am starting to like them."

"Me too. Amy will be so happy," he said feeling excited for her.

"But what about Sheldon?"

"Oh, we're adopting him too."

"What about his mother? Isn't she going to take care of him?" Penny asked her husband looking upset.

Leonard answered explaining, "She wanted to bring him back to Texas at first, but if she did a lot of people would ask a ton of questions. So it would be best if he stays here."

"But honey, that would mean Sheldon's going to live back with us forever," Penny said really annoyed.

Leonard shrugs. "Hey, I've been dealing with him for 15 years, I can deal with another 15 more… Or at least till he goes to college."

Penny nodded again. "We've been taking care of him many times, I guess I got some experience."

He smiled.

"Alright. Then let's do it," she said, "Let's adopt them!"

That made Leonard smile even more.

"This is going to be a long process though. Might take weeks. You sure you want to do it?"

"Positive," Penny said.

Leonard then says, "Ok. Also Mary lended us some money. I begged her not to do it, but she insists. It's for providing the care of Sheldon and Amy. Mainly we have to get them to sleep somewhere. I figured Sheldon's old bedroom is perfect."

Penny smiled at her husband. She hasn't seen him this excited since the recent Comic Con they went to.

"Well, we gotta get some sleep. We have a funeral to attend," he said and Penny agrees and they went to sleep on the couch once more.


	21. Chapter 21

The "funeral" was surprisingly short early that morning. The group and Mary gathered in 4B with a large box in front of them. The box is filled with personal things belonged to Sheldon and Amy during their marriage. Each left a present for them as well associated with their memories like their locket that they found in a coffee shop a while ago, a Neil Diamond cd, Sheldon's napkin Penny gave him, Amy's Little House On The Prarie books, and even their super asymmetry project which will have to wait a while.

Each have said a few words before Leonard closes the box.

"What are we going to do with it?" Mary asked.

Leonard says an answer, "The floor safe." He carries the box into 4A and behind the couch as he unlocked the floor safe. Finding the space under there, he placed the box in and then locked it.

"Alright. Now we're not going to show it to the kids until they're grown," Leonard says and the rest nodded.

"I really miss them," Raj said sadly, tears brimming in his eyes.

Penny whispers looking down to the floor, "I wish that we figured it out to get them back to normal."

Leonard hugs his wife whispering, "I know."

"What do you think we're gonna do with the apartment next door?" Bernadette asked.

"Thought that maybe Raj can use it, if it's alright," Penny suggests.

"Wish I could Penny, but things are pretty tight at the moment," Raj said shaking his head.

"How about we call your father and explain. He'll understand completely," She said.

Raj then nodded with a smile. "Your an angel Penny."

 **I'm sorry this is short. I'm going to post another chapter along with this one.**

 **I'm also sorry this took long! I had a hard time writing as I had to work, see shows in NYC and going to meetings for the weekend retreat coming up in a month. I promise to try and write frequently with this and other stories as well.**


	22. Chapter 22

It was 4 weeks later since the incident occurred and Sheldon and Amy are trusting their new caretakers a little more. Mary went back to Texas promising to call her baby every night before his bedtime. He misses her already but when she told him about coming over once a month to check in, he complained that it takes long though he's excited.

As for Amy, she trusts Leonard even more with all her heart. And he loves her very much. She's like a daughter he had wanted for a while. Whenever she feels sad, he's there for her.

Every night for dinner is always the same thing like always every week. Monday it would be chicken nuggets with mac and cheese, Tuesday is taco Tuesday with fixings that consist of meat, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes, Wednesday is beef and vegetables, Thursday is spaghetti and hot dog night which made Sheldon and Amy very happy (She deeply loves it now). Friday is pizza night and movie night, Saturday is Chinese food night and that's when the gang comes over for a gathering, and Sunday is when they get anything they want by choice as long as, of course Sheldon approves.

Unfortunately, the bedroom isn't getting anywhere with the two, which had Sheldon and Amy sleeping on the couch during that time. The couple didn't have the time to figure out as they kept on working their respectable jobs.

Their adoption is halfway finalized and Leonard and Penny takes the kids to the Cheesecake Factory for their first family outing just to tell them about their adoption. They are so excited, they couldn't hold it in.

As soon as they are seated at the table, Leonard sighs looking around, "Brings back some memories, don't they?"

"Indeed," Penny says very annoyed because was a waitress when she met Leonard, Sheldon and the others.

Sheldon complained looking around, "Why are we here?"

"We're having dinner."

"But it's Friday, and Friday is pizza night!"

Same old Sheldon.

Penny says getting him to stop, "We decided to go out for dinner tonight sweetie. If you want pizza, they have it here, ok?"

"But It's not the same!" Sheldon says upset looking like he's about to cry.

"I'm sorry Sheldon. How about we have pizza tomorrow night instead?"

"We eat Chinese tomorrow night!"

Leonard said to Penny, "Let me handle this one." Then turned to Sheldon next to him. "Sheldon, you need to stop making things difficult. Now Penny and I have a special night planned and we don't want any complaints or tantrums. Especially here in a restaurant. You understand?"

It only took a moment, but Sheldon nodded.

Penny looks in the menu. "Hmmmm… I think I'll have a steak, medium rare. Amy what are you getting honey?"

Amy replies, "I think i'll have something that's not on the kids menu tonight."

"Ooooh, ok! Sheldon, what are you getting?"

Scanning through the menu, Sheldon complained again, "There's nothing here I like…"

"Sheldon, please, not tonight," Leonard pleads. "Just order off the kids menu or we'll choose for you."

The boy just pushed the menu away from him and sat there with his arms crossed with an angry pout on his face.

A waitress comes over to take their order. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are, I'll have a steak, medium rare please," Penny says giving the menu to the waitress.

"And for you sir?"

"A quesadilla, but replace the regular cheese with soy cheese," Leonard says.

The waitress asks Amy, "And for you young lady?"

"California burger please."

"Would you like that rare or well done?"

Amy thought for a moment, "Well done please."

The waitress turns to Sheldon asking, "And for you young man?"

He is still sitting there in a pout refusing to order anything.

Penny says to the waitress not wanting to keep waiting, "Just get some chicken tenders with fries and ketchup for him. Oh!" She gestures for the waitress to come over. She whispers so the kids won't hear. "Um, think you can bring out two hot fudge sundaes when bringing out the entrees. We have some exciting news to tell the kids but we couldn't wait."

"Sure thing." The waitress writes it all down before leaving.

Around a half hour later, their food is served. Sheldon was disappointed when his food gets served, but he did lightened up a little when he saw an ice cream sundae placed in front of him along with Amy's.

"Ice cream right now with dinner?" Amy asked confused before digging into her burger.

Sheldon asked too. "What's the occasion?"

Leonard and Penny looked at each other.

"You want to do the talking?" Leonard asked.

Penny shook her head no. "You go ahead honey."

Clearing his throat, Leonard says, "So, me and Penny have some exciting news for you."

Amy looked at her burger and suddenly she feels like she can't swallow anymore. Sheldon just pushed his chicken tenders and fries away from him refusing to eat it and starts digging into the ice cream instead despite the thought of "no sugar for dinner," but he is hungry.

"As you know, for the past few weeks, me and Penny enjoyed-"

"Oh dear! You're pregnant are you?" Sheldon interrupts with a look on his face. Amy puts her burger down and starts coughing.

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No, sweetie. We're not having a baby. But we can have children" Penny said starting to get to the point but Amy continued coughing but more violently like she's choking.

Leonard got concerned. "Amy? Are you alright?"

Amy continued coughing harshly getting attention from other patrons who stare. Leonard doesn't care if it gets embarrassing. He's more worried for Amy's wellbeing.

"Waitress!" Leonard calls as he puts his hand on Amy's shoulder. The waitress quickly came over.

"What's in that burger she ordered?"

"The California has white cheddar cheese, tomatoes, lettuce and avocado in it. Is there a problem sir?"

Leonard instantly forgot that Amy is allergic to avocados. And at a young age, Amy probably haven't tried avocados yet and is now having that reaction.

"Someone call an ambulance please!" Leonard shouts taking Amy into his arms, picked her up and runs out of the restaurant followed by Penny and a frightened Sheldon to wait outside.

 **Please leave positive reviews and again I'll try to keep going. Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I was thinking about splitting this into two chapters, but this chapter is adorable to handle. So anyways, please leave positive reviews and I'll continue.**

It took only five minutes before an ambulance arrived, Amy couldn't breathe and has now passed out when she is now carried on a gurney, Leonard went with her while Penny paid for their dinner and took Sheldon to the hospital waiting room seeing Leonard sitting there.

"Leonard!"

Hearing, Penny's call, he stood up from the chair in the waiting room and they both kiss.

She asked worried, "How is she?"

"I haven't gotten any word yet! I can't believe I forgot she's allergic to avocado!" Leonard says upset and worried.

Penny sat down with Sheldon sitting on her lap who looks scared.

She puts her hand on Leonard's shoulder affectionately. "It will be alright."

"This is all my fault. I should've known by now," he says continuing to blame himself.

"Honey, I promise you she'll be alright, now don't beat yourself up about it."

Leonard nodded.

"Amy Fowler?" The doctor calls.

Immediately, Leonard stands up and went to the doctor.

"Is she alright? I'm Leonard Hofstadter!"

"Are you her father?" She questions.

Looking over to Penny for help, she gestures him to lie.

"Yeah, I'm her adopted dad," Leonard answers nodding quickly.

Looking down at the checkerboard, she then answers, "She's responding very well to the treatment. The swelling has gone down but she needs to be kept overnight. But by tomorrow morning we'll give her a quick checkup and maybe by the afternoon, she'll be ready to go home. I'll let you know when it's alright to see her."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness! Thank you!"

"Will Amy be ok?" Sheldon asked genuinely worried. The two have bonded for the past few weeks like true best friends. Having Amy with

"She'll be alright sweetie. She's getting treatment," Penny says softly.

Leonard nodded. "Yeah, but she needs to spend the night here."

Sheldon looked really scared and tears start to pour down. "I hope she doesn't die! I don't want her to die! She's my best friend! She's my only friend! Like a sister I always wanted besides Missy. She's the only person who understands how I feel…"

Their hearts broke as Sheldon starts to cry and Penny pulls him closer and wraps her arms around him. She rocks him gently to calm him down. She kissed him on the head.

"Everything will be ok sweetie. Everything will be ok…"

Minutes turned into hours as they wait for any more news. Leonard started pacing back and forth while Penny continues holding a sleeping Sheldon on her lap. He was very worn out from all the crying and he leans into Penny.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Leonard says. "It's after midnight."

Penny whispers so the boy won't wake up. "Calm down Leonard, this shouldn't take too long."

Taking a deep breath, Leonard then said, "You're right. You're right." He then sat down next to her and looked at Sheldon. He asked, "How is he?"

"He's fine… I guess we'll have to tell them later."

"Huh?" Leonard looked at her confused. But suddenly knows what she's talking about. "Oh. The adoption… Well, let's just wait till Amy's better, then we'll tell them. Also… I gotta be honest, I'm worried about Sheldon."

"Why?" Penny asked.

He questions back, "What if he won't like the idea about adoption? I mean, you know how he gets?"

Looking down at Sheldon, Penny then said, "Well yeah, he would have a hard time accepting change. But we'll convince him and tell him that Mary agrees to the idea. Besides, we've been handling Sheldon for a long time."

"I know… But if we do raise him, we might make him a much better person than ever before."

Penny smiled. "I think we can do it."

Just then the doctor came back into the room and says, "She's now awake. And she's desperate to see you."

"Lead the way," Leonard replied starting to follow the doctor as Penny slowly stands up with Sheldon still in her arms, careful not to jostle him.

The pair followed the doctor to the hospital room where Amy sat up awake. Her face lit up when she saw them.

"Hey honey," Leonard says with a smile. He went over to her and she gave him a hug.

"You ok? How you feeling?" Penny asked coming over with a still sleeping Sheldon.

"Better," Amy replies tiredly. "What happened to me?"

Leonard answered, "Turns out you're allergic to avocados. And your burger has some in it."

"Oh… Can I go home now?"

"No honey, you have to stay overnight. They're giving you a check up tomorrow morning."

That made Amy frown. "Oh…"

"But there's someone here who really wants to see you," Penny says and gently woke little Sheldon up.

"Huh?" Sheldon yawns lifting his head from Penny's shoulder. Penny looks over to Amy smiling and he looks over as well and his face immediately lightens up with joy.

"Amy!"

"Shelly!"

The couple giggled as the kids are very excited to see each other once again. Penny then said putting him down on the bed. "Be very careful honey."

"You're ok!" Sheldon then hugged Amy who hugs back like they haven't seen each other in a long long time.

Tears went into Penny's eyes as she sees the two who were formally a married couple and now kids who are very close. It makes her heart melt inside.

"That's so sweet of you Sheldon," Leonard said then looked at Penny knowingly about the adoption and are going to tell them.

Penny whispers, "I'd say we tell them first thing tomorrow morning."

"I would agree," her husband whispered back. Then he announces, "Now listen kiddos, Penny and I were going to tell you something… But it will have to wait till tomorrow morning. Right now, you two need to go to sleep. It's way past your bedtime."

Sheldon then complained, "But I don't want to go home! I wanna be with Amy."

"We know sweetheart. We know," Penny says. "But Amy will not be going anywhere once we get back. We wouldn't leave her in the hospital. Would we?"

Thinking for a moment, Sheldon shook his head.

"I want Shelly to stay. I always sleep with him next to me," Amy cries too. "Please don't have him leave."

Penny then had an idea. "Hey, how about Sheldon can stay till you fall asleep. Morning will come fast and he'll be here."

The girl shrugs. "I guess."

"Sheldon, think you can sing 'Soft Kitty' to her?"

"But she's not sick," Sheldon said.

"Well sweetie, she had an allergic reaction. She could use a little 'Soft Kitty' right now. Ok?"

Looking back at Amy who now is tired again. He nodded and cleared his throat before singing, "Soft Kitty. Warm Kitty. Little ball of fur… Happy Kitty. Sleepy Kitty. Purr purr purr."

Amy closed her eyes and slowly drifted off back to dreamland… But Sheldon accidentally joined her as he was still sleepy. Both arms are wrapped around each other like siblings would do.

"Such cute and adorable little angels," Penny gushes over the sight and takes another pic on her phone.

"Well like it or not," Leonard said slightly deadpanned, "They're pretty inseparable now."

"Guess we're staying here tonight?"

He sighed. "Afraid so."

Penny went to sit next to Leonard in the chairs to watch the sleeping children.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is gonna get more and more cuter than ever. I suddenly got a lot of ideas so please leave positive reviews so I can continue!**

"Penny… Penny… Penny…"

Penny opens her eyes finding herself leaning on Leonard's shoulder. Her eyes look around seeing a wide awake Sheldon in front of her.

"Oh… Hello sweetie. What time is it?" She yawns as she cracks her stiff neck

"It's 10:23 in the morning," Sheldon replied.

"Well keep it down, don't wake up Am- Oh, she's awake," she looks over at Amy who's sitting up and waved hello to her. She's very cute.

"Morning sweetie pie," Penny greets Amy and looked to her right noticing a sleeping Leonard, his head lolled on his right shoulder. Her hand went on his shoulder and gently woke him up.

"Babe? The kids are awake," she says smiling at her husband who grumbles waking up. He realized his glasses were nearly falling off his nose. He sat up and straightened them. When he noticed Sheldon and Amy he said groggily, "Morning you two. How long have you been up?"

"Over an hour," Amy answers.

Leonard then asked the girl, "How are you feeling Amy?"

"Much better! I get to go home!" Amy smiled.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Penny asked the two.

Sheldon answers, "We were waiting for you to wake up so you can give us the news!"

Leonard and Penny looked at each other knowing it's finally time they tell them about the adoption.

"Ok you guys," Leonard said. "Penny and I want to tell you both something important… We have decided to adopt you both."

Sheldon and Amy looked very shocked.

"You're adopting me?" Amy asked with surprise.

"Yeah! You'll be living with us," Leonard said nodding.

"But what about mommy, and Meemaw?" Sheldon asked concerned.

Penny answered, "Leonard discussed this with your mother, she said that she's alright with it, but don't you worry, you'll still have her as your mommy."

"Oh." Sheldon replied.

"Also sweetie, you don't have to think of me or call me mom. Think of me and Leonard as your caretakers and you can call me Penny. Ok?"

Thinking for a moment, Sheldon nodded warming up to the idea.

"And Amy," Leonard said looking at her, "We didn't tell your parents about this. But we're gonna have to convince them about it otherwise the adoption won't be finalized. But would you take this offer?"

Amy then nodded smiling and trying to reach out to hug but Leonard came over and gently hugged her tiny frame.

He continued to both Sheldon and Amy, "I know it's a huge change for you and Sheldon. But you two have really changed me and Penny's life. And it's clear that we're not getting you both back to your adult selves anytime soon. We decided to take you in and raise you both."

His wife finishes, "And don't you worry, we will be here for you, always. We'll feed you, give you clothes and toys, tuck you both in every night, read stories. And I'll even sing 'Soft Kitty' when either of you get sick."

Then Leonard said, "Also I'm looking into a special school for the both of you. In the meantime whenever Penny and I have to work, you'll be in a daycare right at the university."

"So, Shelly is my new brother?" Amy asked getting excited.

"Yes! And Sheldon, Amy will be your new sister," Penny says.

Sheldon didn't know what to say. He's trying to cope with a bit of change.

Leonard then asked the kids, "So, what do you both think? You like the idea?"

"I like the idea very much," Amy said with a very wide smile.

"I don't…" Sheldon said. Amy frowned looking at him like she's about to cry, as did Penny who looks sad.

Leonard sighs now disappointed, "See Penny, he doesn't like the idea-"

"You didn't let me finish!" Sheldon cries. "I don't like the idea, I love it!"


	25. Chapter 25

**This is where my imagination ran wild. I nearly stayed up all night doing this as my caffeinated brain won't let me rest like at all. I even drew pictures of what the "surprise" looks like. So now I'm so excited to post this tonight! Please leave positive reviews.**

After Amy's checkup, Leonard and Penny promised them a lunch at McDonald's and then they headed back to the apartment. Penny opened the door finding Raj, Howard, Bernadette, Stuart, Denise and Anu lounging around in the front of the room on the couch and chairs. **  
**

All heads turned to the new family who are standing at the door.

"Hey you guys!" Howard greets.

Leonard replied looking confused, "Hey! What's going on here?"

It was Raj who explained, "Penny texted me about the adoption and heading to the hospital. I decided to round up everybody else to create a special surprise. We got a surprise for you guys!" He got really excited.

"What surprise?" Leonard asked.

"You'll see!"

"Oh no. What did you guys do?" Penny asked frowning.

Raj replied, "Again, it's a surprise! You guys will love it! Follow me!"

Penny picks up little Sheldon while Leonard picks up Amy and together they followed Raj to the hallway. They head over to the door of Sheldon's old bedroom.

"Ok! You two close your eyes! And I'll tell you when to open," Raj tells the kids and they do so.

"I don't like surprises," Sheldon said hiding his head in Penny's shoulder. Amy covers her eyes with her hands.

Raj then said, "Oh but you will love this one!" He opened the door and Leonard and Penny's eyes widen and their jaws fall open at what's right in front of them.

Sheldon's old room turned into a beautiful light blue room with a white carpet. Two twin beds leaning against the opposite walls, Sheldon's on one side, and Amy's on the other side. Each have their names on the wall above the bed. Sheldon's bed actually a Train with a red caboose behind it making it look like a wooden playhouse and inside is a bean bag chair, a little lamp and a bookshelf which contains many different subject books, train related books and comic books. The bed is covered with a blue and white striped bedding with train decorative pillows and a few stuffed animals on top including his Koala and a Build A Bear version of Luke Skywalker. There is also a Thomas The Tank Engine plush toy as well. In between the train and caboose and behind the small steps is actually a nightstand attached to it with a mountain train lamp with clock inside of it. Surrounding his bed is a train track with a train moving around. Also on Sheldon's side of the room is a toy chest with trains printed on it and has his favorite toys inside.

On Amy's side of the room, her bed is shaped like a Doll House with a small set of stairs to the top that looks like a real clubhouse and a cool slide next to it like a playground set. The bed that's underneath the clubhouse, has a pink bedding with decorative pillows and stuffed animals also like her Monkey, a unicorn, a stuffed bunny and a Build A Bear versions of Disney Princesses Cinderella, Snow White, and Belle. Inside there's also a nightstand and book shelf attached to the bed inside. It has a colorful revolving butterfly lamp and in the bookshelf has many books including princesses, and Little House On The Prairie which she still loved as a child. There's also pink curtains that can open and close when she needs privacy. Next to the bed is her deluxe kitchen set. And she also has a toy chest which has her toys and dress up clothes she can play with.

They both also have a wide table in the center of the room where they can do they're fun experiments and other fun stuff. And they have one drawer with two sets in it so Sheldon and Amy can share space for their clothes. And on the ceiling is Sheldon's solar system mobile. And finally there's a swivel rocking chair

"Huh? What do you think?" Raj asks excited.

Leonard and Penny's faces still froze.

Amy asked, her eyes still closed, "Can we see now?"

"You sure can!" Raj answered for the couple.

The kids opened their eyes and gasped in surprise.

"Oh my goodness!" Amy squeals at her bed.

Sheldon shouts now excited there's a train in the room. "Wow!"

"What do you think?" Raj asked again.

"I LOVE IT!" Amy shouts. "I wanna play in it!"

Raj replied with a smile, "Then you and Sheldon can play in your new room! Leonard, Penny, put them down so they can play."

But the couple are frozen stiff, jaws still wide open looking like they seen something flash before their eyes. Amy and Sheldon are both struggling to get out of Leonard and Penny's arms.

"Oh! I can help you." Raj went over to Leonard and gently pulls down his arms so that Amy is on the floor along and went to Penny to do the same for Sheldon and the two kids ran around the room. Amy climbed the stairs to the clubhouse above her bed, crawled through the house and slid down on the slide. Sheldon went in the caboose very happy.

Leonard and Penny never moved.

"They love it!" Raj rejoices. "Don't you two love the new bedroom? Judging by your speechless faces you really love it!"

Finally sound came out of Leonard despite his still frozen face. "Raj… Hallway please?"

"Oh sure," Raj replied and then gently pushed the couple out in the hallway who instantly snapped out of it. Raj shut the door so the kids can enjoy their fun.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Leonard shouted. "Did you call Extreme Makeover Home Edition and told them to reunite just to build a bedroom?!"

Raj said, "No Leonard, we transformed Sheldon's old room into the kids bedroom."

And Penny shouted, "Without telling us?! Or having us give you permission?!"

"I just wanted to surprise you…" Raj says looking slightly upset.

Leonard and Penny calmed down when they noticed Raj looks disappointed.

"Sorry Raj, it's just…"

"What? You didn't like it?" Raj asked concerned.

Penny answered with honesty, "We do. It's just… It could be a bit too much and also we can't keep spoiling them."

"I know, but since they're part of your family now, they need a good bedroom with things they like."

Leonard sighed, "That's true… But please, no more spoiling the kids. You know how Sheldon gets."

Raj nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Raj. Just a couple questions though… First of all, how did you get the furniture all the way up here, how did you get the carpet placed, and paint dry? What money did you use And how did you guys finish so fast?"

"It took us all night finish," Raj replied. "Howard, Denise and I bought pieces of the beds up here from the lobby while Anu stays there to make sure the pieces don't get stolen, and meanwhile Bernadette watched our kids as she picks the carpet color to match the paint I asked Stuart to use for the walls. Eventually she did and after me, Stuart and Anu did the walls, Howard and Denise went to get the carpet and spread it out. And we all worked together to place all the furniture and put the bed pieces together. I explained to my father and he lends me 10,000 dollars. And we finished just five hours ago."

Leonard sighs shaking his head in disbelief. "I don't believe it… Well it seems that the kids love it! Thank you Raj."

Raj answered, "Thank you."

"I bet they're having so much fun in there," Penny says hearing squeals of happiness and joy.

He nodded. "Oh I bet."

"Oh my goodness!" They heard Sheldon yell. A second later, Sheldon opened the door finding his new caretakers and shouted, "THE TRAIN LIGHTS UP, MAKES SOUNDS AND HAS REAL PUFFING SMOKE COMING OUT OF IT!"

Leonard and Penny looked back at Raj frowning.

Raj managed to give a small smile. "Oh, that's one of the details I left out…"

"How many details Raj?" Penny asked wanting an answer.

"Oh just that one!"

It was hours later as the sky turns dark and everyone has Chinese food for dinner and watching tv like always. After that, Sheldon and Amy immediately went back to their new bedroom to play.

"How is Sheldon and Amy liking the new bedroom?" Howard asked.

Leonard replied, "They love it very much. So much that they don't want to leave it unless they need to use the bathroom next door."

"Yeah," Penny says continuing for him, "And they didn't take their naps today, so they'll probably be sleeping like rocks tonight."

Bernadette asked a question, "Have you both decided what to do for daycare or something?"

"Well we're looking into that, but we're gonna plan something out," Leonard answered.

"But you're looking into the daycare at the university where Halley and Michael go," Howard asked facing Leonard who nodded in reply.

"Yes, we are."

"Speaking of the kids. It's nearly their bedtime ritual," Penny said looking at the clock which read it's almost 8:30 which is everyone's cue to clean up and leave. She stands up and went to Sheldon and Amy's new bedroom finding them playing in the clubhouse above Amy's bed.

"Hey kids. Time for bed," Penny calls.

"Aww! I don't wanna go to bed yet," Amy complained peeking out of the clubhouse window. "Five more minutes! Please!"

"Yes please! Please! Please! Amy and I are playing science house as an experiment!" Sheldon begs, his head peeking out of the other window seeing Penny who finds it adorable that they're playing and sharing together. They both seem to have an influence on each other.

She sighs, "Alright. But after that you two are taking your baths, brushing your teeth and getting into bed. Ok?"

"Ok Penny," the two said in unison and they continue playing together in the clubhouse.

It was five minutes later and the kids groaned that they're fun is over. Penny ushers them to the bathroom for their bath time. She fills the tub with bubbles and both kids jumped in. She washes Sheldon first gently like he wanted so that he won't get any scratches from the itchy washcloth she bought, and Amy she washes her hair without getting shampoo in her eyes.

After they're done, she wraps them up in towels to dry them. She went to get them underwear and warm pajamas. And she puts them on the kids. She brushes Amy's hair and gently blow dried. She bushed Sheldon's hair and she gets the kids to brush their teeth.

Penny takes out her laptop and then facetimes Mary so that Sheldon can pour his heart out to his mother before he says goodnight. They say goodnight to Penny before going to their new room.

Sheldon and Amy climb in their respective beds and Leonard walked in. But of course because they didn't have a nap earlier, Sheldon who is cranky and tired complains, "But I want to play some more!"

"Don't you worry Sheldon, everything will still be here tomorrow and you will have all day to play," Leonard replied softly, "Just lay down and go to sleep."

"Will you read a bedtime story to us?" Amy asked from her bed.

Leonard smiles. "Of course princess. Which story do you want to hear?"

"Goodnight Moon!" Amy says clutching her monkey.

"Ok then. I think Raj or someone put it in either of your bookshelves," he said looking around.

"It's in mine," Amy said pulling the book out of her bookshelf.

Leonard took it and went to sit in the rocking chair. "Now Sheldon, you want to hear the story?"

"Why can't we read The Little Engine That Could?" Sheldon huffed taking his koala in his arms.

He sighs tiredly. These kids are so far from sleeping tonight.

"Now Sheldon, it's Amy's turn to pick a story tonight. So I'd say tomorrow night we'll do The Little Engine That Could. Ok?"

Sheldon gave Leonard a pouty face.

"Now now Sheldon," he says warningly. "If you keep pouting, there won't be any engines tomorrow night."

"Fine," Sheldon says and laid down.

Leonard opened the book. And started to read, "In a great green room…"

"Goodnight noises… Everywhere…"

He finishes and sees that both kids are rubbing their eyes sleepily and snuggling with their animals.

"And goodnight to you both," Leonard whispers. He went over to Sheldon, tucks him and his koala in under the covers and pets the boy's hair gently. "Sleep tight little buddy." He went over to Amy's bed to put the book back on the bookshelf, tucked her in gently and kissed her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams princess."

"Love you daddy," Amy yawns and snuggles up with her monkey.

Leonard froze. She called me dad, he thought. A smile widened his his face. He was never called daddy before.

He couldn't wait to tell Penny about it later, but when he turned off the lights, Sheldon gasps sitting up, "Look! Stars!"

"Sheldon, go to sleep," Leonard complained. Will these kids ever shut their mouths for the rest of the night?

"Pretty!" Amy exclaimed as her head peeks out of her bed and looks up at what's above her.

Leonard looked up seeing authentic stars glowing on the ceiling and groaned know who did this. "Oh great…"


	26. Chapter 26

After getting the kids to go to sleep the second time, Leonard went back to the living room finding Penny sitting on the couch watching tv. She looked up and smiled softly.

"Hey, that took a while, got the kids to go to sleep?"

Leonard sighs in reply sitting down next to her. "Yeah. But I had to do it twice because they found stars on the ceiling and got excited."

Penny shook her head. "Oh, they're so spoiled."

"Yeah they are," he sighed. He then asked, "Can we talk about taking care of them?"

"Ok… So what are we doing about daycare?" Penny asked.

"I'm gonna go take the kids to the university on Friday after getting any word from them."

"But what about the rest of the week?"

Leonard said, "I'm taking two days off just to watch them. I told Siebert and he offered me a raise. I tried turning down but he insists."

"… And that's a bad thing?"

"No, it's not. Actually I was planning on having Sheldon and Amy go to special school in Pasadena. I looked it up, it's kinda pricey, but it's perfect for them. Unfortunately since the semester has started already, we have to wait till the middle of January so they can go."

Penny nodded. "Ok. What days off your taking?"

Leonard answered, "Monday and Thursday. Because Tuesdays and Wednesdays your off?"

"Yeah… I guess I can watch them, but not for very long."

He looked at wife asking, "Why?"

"I got a call from my boss a little while ago. I'm given a promotion to manager. I'm going to work with Bernadette."

"Really? Oh that's good news!"

"No, it's bad," Penny said shaking her head. "Because I have to work six days a week for 7 hours."

"You took it?"

Penny shook her head again, "I didn't yet. He's giving me about two weeks to sleep on it or he's giving it to someone else."

Leonard sighed, "Could've said yes."

"I just want to make sure just for the kids sake," Penny said.

He sighed looking into his laptop again. "Ok."

Meanwhile back in Sheldon and Amy's new bedroom…

"Amy?"

"Yeah Shelly?"

"I can't sleep."

"I can't either… I don't know why."

"I am sleepy but my brain won't shut down," Sheldon whispers loudly so his new sister can hear. "I don't know why either."

Amy whispers back with a yawn, "I'm sleepy too… Maybe it's because we're in a new place and not sleeping on the couch like we always did."

"Maybe it's because of the new beds?" Sheldon whispers.

"I don't know… Mine is comfy."

"Mine is too, but feels just right for me."

It was now silent before Sheldon realized why he couldn't sleep.

"Amy!" He whispered. "I know we couldn't sleep!"

"What?" She asked back in hushed tone.

"It's because of the fact that we're not next to each other when we got a new room and I think the loneliness is what keeps us from achieving REM," he explains logically but he didn't hear an answer, he thought Amy went to sleep already but heard a rustle from her side, and tip toes that get closer and closer and before he knew it, Amy climbs on his train bed and crawls next to him with her monkey.

Sheldon sat up and pulled the covers back so she can crawl under it. They both settled and before they knew it, they couldn't stay awake due to them being next to each other and not separated.

"But what about your bed?" Sheldon asked her sleepily.

She replied rubbing her eyes tiredly before hugging her monkey, "We'll sleep there tomorrow."

"Ok," he yawns and pulls his koala closer to him. "Night night Amy…"

"Night night Shelly."

 **Alright ya'll please leave positive reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I have decided to post this before going to bed. Please leave positive reviews.**

Six days went by and Sheldon and Amy are in love with their new room. They have a routine where they would wake up at 7:30, eat breakfast, play a while, lunch, play longer, dinner, play for a little bit and then go do their bedtime routines.

That is until Thursday when Leonard got the call from the university daycare telling them that they would love to have the= kids to play there.

During dinner that night of spaghetti and hot dogs, Leonard announces, "Listen kids, tomorrow I'm taking you two to the university."

"Are we in trouble?" Amy asked worried.

"No, your not in trouble," he says, "I'm taking you guys to daycare."

"But I don't need a daycare!" Sheldon cried putting down his fork.

Leonard just remembered that Sheldon doesn't like change. "I know it's a change for you two and you don't like change. But it will be for a little while."

"Well I refuse." Sheldon crossed his arms and turned his head away from them.

"Don't you worry sweetie," Penny said coaxing him, "We'll be there to drop you off, and we'll be there to pick you up. Besides, it's only for twice a week."

Sheldon pouted. This isn't getting anywhere.

"Now Sheldon, we have to work and there's no one to watch you and Amy. Also I work across the campus," Leonard said. He looks over at the boy pointedly. "And if you behave tomorrow, I'll take you to see Aquaman tomorrow night with Uncle Howard, Uncle Raj and Stuart."

It gave Sheldon a lot of thought. As long as it's only twice a week and and not for very long. Sheldon finally nodded.

Later that night, Sheldon and Amy are tucked in their beds and Penny finished telling them a bedtime story of Dr. Seuss. She closed the door and after Sheldon's Vulcan hearing listens to Penny's footsteps fading. He gestures to Amy to come out of bed and climb into his train and lay next to him.

"Are you nervous?" Amy asked Sheldon.

"I'm not sure," Sheldon answers holding his koala. "I may be apprehensive."

"At least we still have each other," Amy says snuggling next to him.

"Mmmmhmmm," Sheldon mumbles.

She asked, "Can you promise that no matter what happens, we'll still be siblings together?"

"I don't know how to keep promises… But I think I can."

She lightly kissed him on the cheek before settling down. "I'll still love you as my brother no matter what."

"You're my favorite sister other than Missy," he mumbled once more.

The next day, Leonard drives the kids to the daycare center.

He brings them in the tiny classroom with a bunch of kids playing, drawing, and even reading books.

After a quick chat with the caretaker, Leonard hugged the kids goodbye and told them he'll be back in a few hours. Once he left to go to work, Sheldon and Amy both turned around and holding hands looking very nervous.

After Leonard finished work, he picked up Sheldon and Amy and headed home.

"How's your first day at daycare?"

Amy answered, "It was ok I guess… I drew a nice picture!"

"That's great princess. Sheldon, how's your day?"

Sheldon didn't answer. He was staring out the car window.

Looking in the rearview mirror, Leonard asked concerned, "Are you ok buddy?"

"I'm fine. The day was fine. I read a lot of books," Sheldon says sounding glum.

"You sound upset. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," Sheldon replied. "I just… Didn't like it there."

Leonard sighed, "I know it's difficult to adjust to the whole thing. But it's going to be alright. Amy's there with you."

But that somehow didn't make Sheldon feel better. Leonard knows something is wrong but he won't get a straight answer out of him.


	28. Chapter 28

The weekend went by pretty fast and it was Sunday night.

The kids were already put to bed and Leonard and Penny are in bed themselves but are still awake.

Penny looked on her iPad. "Hey honey, I'm thinking about taking the kids to Disneyland one weekend. Maybe even spend a few night in a hotel near there."

"Isn't that only over an hour away by car ride?"

"Yeah. It kind of is," Penny sighs. He looks at Leonard who's staring into space. "What's wrong Leonard?"

He answered, "I just can't stop thinking about Sheldon."

"Why?"

"He seems pretty upset and devastated about something. He's been like that since Friday. When we took him to the Aquaman movie, he was pretty quiet the whole night. We even tried treating him to some ice cream, he said no… Well, he claimed once he didn't want sugar after nine but he still said no. I asked him what's wrong but he said nothing is wrong. But clearly something is wrong." Leonard took a deep breath and laid down.

Penny sighs, "I think he misses his mom."

Thinking about it for the moment. He shrugged. "I guess. Well Mary is coming over a week from Tuesday. He should be excited."

"Why don't we get some sleep. We'll talk to him over breakfast tomorrow before going to daycare," Penny suggests and Leonard nodded.

"Ok." They both gave a peck on the lips, and bade goodnight to each other before settling down.

It was hours later and Leonard felt a tap on his arm and opened his eyes seeing Amy staring at him.

"Amy? What are you doing up so late?" Leonard asked groggily.

Amy gestures over to Sheldon who is in tears and sniffles.

He immediately sat up, reaching over to the nightstand to turn on the lamp and puts his glasses on. "Buddy? You ok?"

Sheldon shook his head as more tears fall and Amy rubs his shoulder in comfort and sympathy.

He looked over at Penny who is sound asleep. He gently shook her awake. "Penny? Wake up. We got company."

She mumbles waking up, "What's going on Leonard?" When she saw Sheldon she quickly sat up and turned on her lamp. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" She asked worried.

The boy didn't answer. His face is red and wet.

Leonard's arms reached over to Sheldon and picked him up and placed him on the bed in between Penny and himself before picking up Amy and placing her on his lap. The boy wrapped his arms around Penny and leans into her.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?"

Amy answered, "Shelly is upset because of what happened during daycare."

Penny asked, "What happened?"

Sheldon finally answers but hiccups, "Me and Amy were building a laser out of blocks and then this big kid who's older than us showed up and knocked it down. And then I was drawing a picture of me and the Star Trek characters in the enterprise and that same kid took my crayon and scribbled over my picture. During lunch, I was searching for my lunch box and I saw the same boy eating its and Amy had to share hers with me. And while I was reading a book, he took it and ripped the pages out of it. Later I asked him what is his problem. He answered with the question what is my problem. He called me a freak and told me that I don't deserve to live and nobody loves me. I don't know if that's sarcasm or it's true… It was just like back at home when I was in preschool just last year. A lot of kids picked on me and called me a weirdo that wasn't meant to exist…"

Leonard and Penny couldn't believe what they were hearing. Poor Sheldon has been bullied by another kid. The boy now couldn't stop crying. Penny pulls him into her lap and shushes him.

"Did the teacher or caretaker do anything about this?" Leonard asked very concerned.

Amy shook her head answering, "No. Whenever they're not looking, he hurt Sheldon. He told us if either of us blabbed, he'd put us in the closet." That last few words shook Amy as she had that experience.

"I don't believe this. Why didn't you two say anything before? We would've taken care it."

"We were but he threatened us," Amy replied feeling very sorry for her new brother. "I don't want to get locked up again in the closet like what my mother did to me."

Penny shook her head holding Sheldon tightly who's buried in her chest, wetting her shirt with tears. "This is the most disgraceful thing I have ever heard in my life."

Leonard pulls Amy into a hug and watched. He and Penny couldn't believe that Sheldon held his emotions in for so long that the damm finally broke.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Sheldon asked the two, his big blue eyes which are filled with tears. "Am I really a freak who wasn't meant to exist?"

"Oh sweetie," Penny pulled him in tighter. "Nothing is wrong with you. You are the most special kid we have ever met. You're very smart, talented and we are happy to adopt you."

Leonard agrees, "Yeah buddy and don't ever listen to what others say because no matter what, we will love you… And you too princess." His eyes went to Amy. "No one will lock you in the closet." The girl then snuggles into him.

Sheldon stopped crying and tiredly nestles into Penny and sucked is thumb which he does when only in distress.

"I'll tell you what. How about tomorrow, I'll call off work and come to watch what's going on at daycare," Penny suggests.

The kids nodded.

She sighed getting up from the bed with Sheldon in her arms. "Why don't I make you a nice cup of tea?"

"Why tea?" Amy asked confused.

She explained carrying Sheldon almost out of the room, "A friend once told me that when someone is in distress, you offer that someone a nice beverage." She takes Amy's hand and she jumps off the bed and they exit down the hallway. "How about I make you both some nice tea and then you both go to bed ok?"

Both nodded and Penny takes them to the kitchen.

After a nice and soothing cup of chamomile tea, both kids grew sleepy. Even Sheldon couldn't keep his eyes open as he's worn out from all the crying. They were both in their own beds and Penny tucks the boy and his koala in and gently sings to Sheldon who is out like a light. She gave him a kiss and left. After she shut the door. Amy took her monkey and went over to Sheldon's train bed and crawls in next to him like the past couple days when they sleep together in either beds.

Penny went back to their bedroom to lay down next to Leonard.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Penny said.

Leonard shook his head. "I don't know what kind of daycare they're running, but I don't like the way they're doing it… " He changes the subject. "Penny I just had this thought."

"Hmmm?" She looks at her husband in question.

"When Sheldon asked if something is wrong with himself… I was wondering if he was 'tested' yet."

Penny realized that too. "Oh my gosh Leonard. You're right. Maybe he wasn't."

"He's probably not. I guess we're gonna have to call Mary in the morning and- what are you doing?"

She already sat up holding her iPhone to her ear. She answered, "I'm calling Mary."

"Are you kidding me? It's like…" Leonard looked at the clock which read around midnight. "Around two in the morning in Texas!"

"I don't care! I want answers and I want them now." She hears a tired response on the phone, "Oh hello Mary… I want to ask you something important. Hang on, i'll put you on speaker." Then she puts her phone on speaker.

They hear Mary grumble, "This better be good. Do ya'll have any idea what time it is?!"

"We're very sorry for disturbing you so late Mary. Penny just want to tell you about Sheldon," Leonard apologized.

On the other line, Mary questions not amused, "What did he do now? I ain't got any time for this."

"I know, we're extremely sorry. But I need to ask you something important," Penny said desperate.

"What's so important that couldn't wait till mornin'?"

"Leonard and I are concerned about Sheldon. What age exactly sis you have him tested?"

"Oh I don't know… When he almost turned six," Mary answers with a yawn over the phone.

He then realized that Sheldon is still five years old meaning he hasn't been tested.

"Then that means he wasn't. Mary he was devastated. Some kid bullied him at daycare and he was wondering if something was wrong with him."

"Then I make an appointment with a doctor. But just to be safe, take him to a specialist after that! I still regretted not doing that though he's still my baby and I love him."

Penny then said, "Alright, thank you Mary. That's all we wanted to know. We'll let you go back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight darlin'." And the line disconnects. She puts her phone on the night stand to charge for the night.

"I can't believe Sheldon wasn't tested yet," Leonard says taking off his glasses before turning off the lamp. "I'm gonna make an appointment first thing tomorrow morning,"

Penny turned off her lamp and joins him by laying her head on his chest. "And I'm gonna see what is up with that daycare."

He yawns after he kisses Penny on the head. "Alright then. Night Penny…"

"Night." She closed her eyes snuggling in his chest.

And it was silent for the rest of the night.

 **Ok ya'll, this chapter is going to be nuts. I cannot wait to write and post soon! For some reason I feel totally motivated! Please leave positive reviews and I'll keep going!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok, this one is where it's rated T. Sorry about the cursing in this chapter, but this reminds me of the episode of YS where Meemaw fights with the neighbor. (No, Penny will not rip a big patch of hair out of OC's head.) Ok. The next two chapters might get juicy and I'll try to write and update. This chapter took me over 12 hours to do. Might even call this chapter where "Penny has absolutely no chill." Anyways please leave positive reviews.**

Penny has just sent the kids to daycare, and went to watch them through the window to the classroom. She called her boss to take off work just to watch them and see what happened. **  
**

After five minutes of watching Sheldon building with legos, the big kid walked by and knocked it over on purpose making him upset. The kid looks like he's laughing. She looks at Sheldon who's in tears.

Penny sees a woman standing next to her and watching the scene as well.

She went over and asked, "Excuse me? Are you that kid's mother? Blue T-shirt one?"

"Yes," The lady replied.

"Well can you please control him? He's been bullying my son. Sheldon was in tears last night because your son claimed that he wasn't meant to be alive which is actually the most awful thing anyone has said to him," Penny asked sounding upset.

The lady shook her head. "You know what? I don't think so. And judging by that attitude of yours, I will not take any favors from you."

Penny couldn't believe what she's hearing. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me," the lady said rudely. "You can't tell me what to do to my son." 

She is now disgusted. "So you're just going let him get away with it? You're not going to do anything?"

"No I am not."

"Well guess what? I am not letting someone's kid get away with hurting my little Moonpie."

"Have you seen your son? I've been watching him last Friday and he is a huge weirdo and nothing like the other kids when he first walked in."

Penny looked at her in defense. "FYI," she starts, "He's a very smart and special young child. And he's nothing compared to your kid because you clearly don't know how to raise one."

Very insulted the lady shouts, "Well. If you don't like it, take your own kid out of here. Clearly he doesn't fit very well here."

"You are just as worse as your son is," Penny shouts very angry. "If your 'little angel' keeps picking on my Sheldon, then I'm going to complain to the caretakers and they'll have you and your kid removed immediately."

The lady says sarcastically, "Oh well you go ahead. Because I paid everything I got to keep my little Ricky in daycare. I made a huge deal with the people who works there and that he stays here and is not to be removed."

"Can't you send your son to another daycare? There is a prison across from town that would suit him nicely," she says crossing her arms.

The lady fought back. "I've been getting complaints from a bunch of parents at the other daycare and having my son kicked out. I don't see what's their problem, but they and their own kids have to grow a pair."

"Is it because your kid is a psycho maniac just like his mother?"

Clearly that lady is pissed off. "You don't know how I raise my son."

"Oh I do! I bet you raised him in a barn. Now if you'll excuse me." She went to the door to the classroom and her hand went on to the door knob. The lady immediately took out something from her purse and aimed it at Penny.

"If you lay one finger on my kid, I'll pepper spray your eyes."

"Sure. Then I'll go Nebraska on your ass," Penny replied with a sister smile. "But I'm just going to get my kids." She turned the knob, opened the door and went inside.

"Excuse me ma'am? No one's allowed to come in here," one of the caretakers said as all of the children gathered around in front of another caretaker in a rocking chair for a story.

Penny said, "I apologize, but I'm here to pick up the kids." Her eyes searched for them in the flock but couldn't find them.

"Sheldon? Amy?" Penny called worried looking at the caretakers who aren't doing anything. She sees Amy who's by the door to the closet crying. Penny ran over to Amy and pulled her out of the way to open the closet finding a scared Sheldon sitting in there with tears and cradling his arm like it's delicate.

"Oh sweetie! It's alright. Penny's here." She gathered Sheldon in his arms but heard a gasp and a wail coming from him.

"What's the mat-" She looks down and sees his arm that has a huge purple spot on it.

"OH MY GOD!" Penny yelled that made Sheldon flinch from that tone which immediately went back to calmness. "Ok. Penny's got you." Very carefully, picks up Sheldon and holds him trying not to hurt his arm more. She carries him out and takes Amy's hand.

"Ma'am, you cannot take the kids out of the daycare," the caretaker said. "If you do, we're calling the police and report kidnapping."

Penny yells at them, "Excuse me! These are my children! I'm taking them away from here because my son was being bullied by that kid." She looks pointedly to the other boy who's slightly bigger than other children. "What kind of daycare are you all running here? Clearly you weren't watching Sheldon and Amy! You all are acting like they're not even here! Sheldon was hurt and was put in the closet! That is the most cruel and wrong thing to do to a child like him!"

The caretakers were stunned. The children are frightened. Sheldon couldn't stop crying and Amy leaned into Penny scared of what will happen next.

"This ends now. I want a full refund or I'll sue all of you because me and my husband have a very good lawyer," she continues shouting and pointing her finger at them. Then she looks at the kid and also demands, "And I want you to apologize to Sheldon and Amy for your rude behavior."

But the boy's mother saw the whole thing and barged in the classroom yelling and holding up pepper spray, "HEY! Back away from my son."

Penny shouts back, "I want an apology out of him and you, because thanks to you, Sheldon is hurt!"

"Oh please! Me and my son didn't do anything wrong!"

Penny asked Sheldon, "Did he put you in the closet?" And he nodded quickly.

"He too did it! Now apologize," Penny shouted furiously.

The lady says, "I will not. You know why? The son of yours is a retarded asshole."

Everyone gasped at what they just heard.

Penny has had enough. She made a comeback. "Well, you know what? Your son is a retarded dipshit!"

And everyone gasped again. The lady is now stunned. One of the caretakers went over to the phone announcing, "We do not use any vulgar language in this room. And if you two are gonna fight, I have to call the police."

"Don't! I'm already leaving and going to call my husband and we're suing you bitches because of your carelessness. Shame on all of you." Penny shouted giving them the finger and exits the classroom still holding Sheldon on her hip and holding Amy's hand leaving everyone in shock.

She filed a complaint to the receptionist at the front desk and took her kids out to the car. She puts them in the backseat and then sat in the front seat and takes very deep breaths. She looks to the back seeing they're both still frightened. "Are you two ok?"

They didn't answer. Sheldon still has tears coming down from his eyes and Amy watches on feeling sad for her new brother.

"Everything will be alright. You two are never going back in there again."

Sheldon then asked sniffling, "Where are you taking us?" He's still holding his bruised arm.

"First I have to take you to get X-rays and see if your arm is broken. Even if it's not, I'm still putting a cast on it. And after that, I decided to take you two to the mall because that's where the real fun is."

Amy asked confused, "What's a mall?"

That made a surprised Penny fake a heart attack. "You never been to a mall!?"

"No. My mother wouldn't let me. She would get my clothes from thrift stores," she answered.

"Then I'm taking you to the mall," Penny confirms it and puts the key in ignition and starts to drive.

Amy then says, "Thanks for taking us out mommy…"

Penny gave a small gasp. She called me mommy! Oh my goodness! Besides the time baby Halley called her mama, this time it sounded like her new child loves her. A tear slipped from her eye and she wiped it and put it in drive.

She finally answered, "You're welcome honey."

"I have a question?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Penny questions back as she pulls out of the parking lot.

He asked, "What does the middle finger mean?"

She realized that she messed up big time.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey ya'll, just watched Rent Live and well... The movie is much better. But Keala Settle is perfect in this! Love her very much!**

 **Anyways, please leave positive reviews and i'll continue this! Still motivated!**

Penny took Sheldon to the doctor to see if his arm is broken. But it's only badly bruised which is a good thing but he has to wear a sling for over week at least until the bruising goes away.

They're now at the mall and Penny finds a red double kiddie cruiser for kids by the door. She pulled out emergency wipes out to clean the sitting spots and steering wheels which satisfied Sheldon as he and Amy climbed in with Sheldon in front and Amy behind him and Penny starts pushing the cruiser through and heads for a Macy's store first though Sheldon and Amy got totally bored.

Then she takes them to the kids department to get a few things though they already have a lot of clothes, but she couldn't help but find something nice for Amy. After that, she takes them to the food court to choose whatever they want, there's Pizza, Chinese, McDonald's, Subway, Chipotle and other stuff.

Sheldon was in a mood for a sandwich from Subway and Amy wanted Chinese. She purchased them food while she gets a salad from Chipotle.

After sitting down at the small table in the middle of the food court, the kids started to eat. And Penny calls Leonard on her cell phone.

She hears, "Hey babe… What's up?"

"Oh just peachy keen… Though I pulled the kids out of daycare," she answers.

Leonard asked over the phone, "Why did you do that?"

"Oh, it's a long long story. But I'll tell you later tonight. But did you make an appointment for Sheldon yet?"

"No," he replied.

"Well do it now! Please!" Penny nearly shouted trying not to make a scene. Sheldon continues trying to nibble on his turkey and cheese sandwich with his left hand as his right arm is still in a sling and Amy eats her orange chicken with lo mein and vegetables. She continues, "Look. I'll tell you later. I'm at the mall and I called Bernadette about the problem. She is on her way and she just picked up her kids as Halley is in the same class as Sheldon and Amy."

He sighed, "Alright. And you better give a good excuse why."

Penny then said with a hint of sarcasam, "Oh I will. Love you boo!" Then she hung up and started to eat her food. But a minute later, Bernadette shows up with a stroller with Halley and baby Michael in it. Halley is staring out with a blank expression like a toddler would and Michael is sound asleep.

"Hey Penny," she greets. "Can you watch the kids, I'm getting Halley some chicken nuggets and I'm getting myself a salad at Chipotle. If Michael cries, either feed him the formula or give him his pacifier. I just changed him and Halley before we got here." She gave Penny the diaper bag before heading get the food.

"Ok Bernadette."

Minutes, later, Bernadette came back with the food and then sat down with a sigh and gave the McNuggets to Halley who's still sitting in the stroller before opening her salad.

"I can't believe what you did back there. I'm pretty mad at you right now," she said starting to eat her salad.

Penny looked at her asking, "Why are you mad?"

"Well, somebody said some pretty colorful stuff back there," she answered. "And when I picked Halley and Michael up, she kept saying the B word the whole way here."

She groaned. "Oh yeah… That. Sorry Bernie, I kind of crossed the line."

Bernadette only gave her a small smile. "Aw that's ok. I don't blame you. I never liked that daycare anyways. Knew those rat bastards couldn't take care of kids."

"Bernadette!" Penny gestures to the kids and Halley who are focused on their food that they didn't listen.

"Well, now that they're not going back to daycare, what are you going to do?"

Penny sighed, "I gave this a lot of thought the whole way here, but I made up my mind. Um, after we're done shopping, think you can take Sheldon and Amy with you to your place while I head to the office. I need to talk to the boss," Penny says.

Bernadette didn't hesitate. "Sure thing Penny."

After they finished eating, Sheldon and Amy hopped back in the cruiser and Penny pushed it while Bernadette pushes her stroller. Each went over to a couple stores including the toy store which made Sheldon and Amy feel better. Penny clearly said either one big thing or two little things from the store just to not spoil the kids any further.

Over an hour later, they were done and Penny took the kids out of the cruiser and kneeled down to talk to them.

"Ok, I need you two to be on your best behavior when going with Auntie Bernie. She's taking you to her place and she'll watch you while I go to work real quick. It will not be long. Ok?" She hugs Amy and kissed her on the head and then she carefully hugged Sheldon who leans into her like a child with his mother. She kissed him on the head.

Penny stands up and tells Bernadette, "Make sure they have their nap later and be careful with Sheldon ok?"

"Penny, I am a professional. If I can handle my crazy kids, I can handle them," Bernadette said with a smile.

After Penny left for her car, Bernadette takes Sheldon, Amy and her kids to her van and puts them in the back seat. Michael and Halley in their baby car seats and Sheldon and Amy in the booster seats Bernadette was going to use for future references. She drives them to her place and takes them up to her and Howard's room so they can have their nap while she takes the babies and puts them in their own room.

After she turns off the lights and left, Sheldon and Amy start talking quietly.

"I love Auntie Bernie. Her voice sounds funny," Amy says turning on the bed she's sharing with Sheldon.

Sheldon winced. "My super sensitive hearing indicates that it sounded so high pitched to me."

"Halley is cute. I can't wait to play with her after her nap is over," she says.

"For some reason she looks like Winston Churchchill."

Giving a confused looks for a second, Amy curled up tightly to keep warm.

She asks her new brother, "Wanna play with us later?"

"I don't think so," he answers with a yawn.

Amy asked again, "Why not?"

Sheldon whispers getting annoyed by the subject, "For some reason, I don't like babies that much."

"Why?"

"Oh where to begin. They eat, they sleep, they cry, they drool, they poop. And they can hog all attention and forget all about the other kid." He then closed his eyes laying perfectly still to not hurt his arm any further. "I seen it in some tv shows my family made me watch and I read in research once."

"… Oh." Amy didn't know what else to say. "But what if they have babies? Think they'll still love us?"

Sheldon doesn't answer so she looked over finding him asleep. She sighed and continued thinking until she drifted off as well with only one thought to ask Leonard and Penny later.


	31. Chapter 31

All the kids wake up from their naps and Amy starts plays dress up with Halley while Sheldon sits on the couch watching Thomas The Tank Engine along with Michael who's in the carrier though he's not sitting next to him.

"Hey Halley! Let's be fairies," Amy says excited and the toddler clapped her hands giggling.

Then the front door opened and Penny enters. She smiles that the kids are getting along with the babies. Then she talked with Bernadette about the good news and bad news though it's not that bad. Then she takes the kids home finding Leonard at his desk.

Hearing the sound of the door opening, Leonard turns around and smiled.

"Hey babe," Leonard greets as he stood up from his desk chair and gave her a kiss.

"Hey…" She sighs tiredly kissing back. She takes the bags to the couch and put them down while Sheldon and Amy head to their room to play.

Leonard asked concerned, "Why is Sheldon's arm in a sling?"

Penny shook her head. "It's hard to explain but you have got to know…" She told him everything and ager she finished, he was stunned.

"Oh man… I feel terrible for him."

"Yeah. Clearly Sheldon and Amy are now traumatized and I'm never sending them there again. Bernadette pulled her kids out of there as well," Penny said still peeved.

Leonard sighed. "Then what are we going to do about child care?"

Penny then said, "Listen Leonard, I made a big decision. But it was good and bad though at the same time. Please don't get mad at me on this one." She frowned.

Leonard then said, "No matter what you did, I still love you."

"I didn't take the promotion," she said.

"Oh…"

"I told my boss everything, not the 'Sheldon and Amy experiment gone wrong' part but everything else. And he said the promotion will be waiting for me until Sheldon and Amy start school, and no one can take it," she explains.

Leonard chuckled, "No way. How did you manage to do that?"

Penny says looking in his eyes, "I have my ways Leonard… No, I didn't seduce him. He's only a pushover."

He totally got that and went to sit on the couch. "What's going to happen? Are you working the same schedule?"

"Yes. Are you?" She asked. He answered, "Yes. But Friday is the only day we have to work? What about the kids?"

She thinks, "Bernadette doesn't work that day. I'll ask her and see what she thinks."

"Ok… Then the rest of the week is covered. But we should give Sheldon and Amy something to do. I mean like, something that's besides being in the apartment all day. They could end up getting bored."

Penny then said, "Oh, you're right… We should ask them and see what activity they desire to do?"

"Of course we know what Sheldon wants," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "But maybe Amy wants something to do. We'll ask while we have dinner… Oh! I made an appointment for Sheldon tomorrow so I called off work so we can go."

She says nodding, "Good good."

"I'm gonna get dinner ready," he says giving her a kiss and head for the kitchen island to prepare tacos. It took almost 45 minutes to prepare but after he put tomatoes, cheese, lettuce, sour cream, and meat in separate bowls with tortillas or taco shells, he called, "Sheldon! Amy! Dinner!"

Then Amy came out followed by Sheldon who are sitting in their little chairs by the coffee table while Leonard puts out the food, plates and spoons so they can dig in.

"So kids," Leonard cleared his throat, "Me and Penny want you to know that, we're not having you go to daycare anymore. But in a few months, we're sending you both to a private school somewhere around Pasadena, thinking Los Angeles. Because of your strong academic minds, especially yours Sheldon, that school is for the gifted students with strong minds. We're going to write applications for the both of you as soon as the adoption process is done… Well, it's almost done. Anyways, once we're done with applications, you both need to take an IQ test which is the school's standard procedure. What do you think?"

Sheldon doesn't look very happy. Neither does Amy.

Noticing their frowns, Leonard asked, "Something wrong?"

The boy answered, "What if those students are smarter than I am?"

"Don't worry about them and only worry about yourself. Besides, I bet that in the next five to ten years, you'll be going to graduate school," Leonard says. "It's called a private school for a reason. You'll like it there Sheldon. And Amy you don't like the idea?"

Amy replied, "What if the kids are mean? Like daycare?"

Penny answers this time. "Aw sweetie, no one is going to harm you or hurt your feelings. If something happens, just tell us and we'll take care of it."

"I think you mean that you'll take care of it because what you pulled today," Leonard said looking at her pointedly.

"I am very vicious, aren't I?"

"Oh yes you are, but your more of like a lioness who protects her cubs from any danger," he said smiling.

Sheldon took a bit of his taco before saying, "Fun fact about lions cubs, there are other names like whelp or lionet."

Leonard smiled. Same old Sheldon. "That's interesting buddy… But what do you both think about the school?"

It took a moment before Sheldon and Amy finally nodded.

"Great. In the meantime since you both can't go to daycare anymore. We were thinking about having you go do some activities," Leonard says.

Amy asked wanting to know, "What do you mean?"

"What we mean is that there are places where you can be talented and creative or get exercise," Penny explains. "Like the YMCA? Or something like that?"

Sheldon pouted. "I don't like exercising!"

Leonard then said, "You don't have to, but there are plenty of opportunities out there for you to try."

"Like a science club?"

"No buddy. There isn't one around here."

And the boy pouted again.

Penny then has an idea pulling out her phone. "How about you take a cooking class?"

"But I'm not allowed to cook."

"Don't you worry sweetie, I'll even take you there," Penny said already looking up on her phone. "There is a mommy and me class even from ages 5 to 7."

Leonard said nodding, "Yeah, and cooking is like a science! You can even create the way you wanted it?"

Sheldon still isn't happy. "But I'll eat my creation! I want my eyes to feast it, not my mouth."

About the give up, Leonard sighed, "Sheldon, you have to stop making this difficult."

"But I don't want to do it. I want to take an activity that has something to do with physics! Also can we go back to the lion topic? I thought up more interesting facts!"

Leonard and Penny now gave up.

She said picking up her taco, "We'll talk about this later sweetie. Now Amy, what do you want to do?"

Amy took another bite of her taco answers, "Well… I really wanted to do things like a lot of girls can do."

"Like what sweetie pie?"

"I always wanted to a dance class…"

That surprised them. Amy's cheeks turned red feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh… Really?" Leonard asked smiling.

"Yeah. I always wanted to dance but my mother told me that if I did, I'll end up getting a job at a stripper club," she says.

And they get confused.

Penny then said, "Amy, you live with us now, so you can do whatever you want. And you can take a class. I'll find a good school for you."

"Ok! Thank you mommy," Amy says before finishing up her taco.

That warms Penny's heart when Amy calls her "mommy" again. She was nearly in tears but quickly wiped them before replying, "You're welcome."

The new family continued to eat their dinner before Leonard said digging into his second taco, "And buddy we got an appointment for you tomorrow. We need to test you."

Sheldon asked confused, "Why test me? Is it for something about science?"

Looking at each other, Leonard shook his head. "Um. No Sheldon… It's a test to see about your sanity."

The boy exclaimed, "I'm not crazy."

"Well, no buddy. You're not really. But you need to be tested just in case."

"You think that I am!?"

"What? No!"

Sheldon stands up from his little chair and ran to their bedroom looking very upset.

"Sheldon!" Leonard calls. But he didn't come back.

It was silent all of the sudden. After about a minute, Penny sighed, "I'm gonna go in there."

"No, Penny. I've known Sheldon longer than you. I'll talk to him. Think you can watch Amy?"

Penny nodded and her husband stood up and walked down the hallway to the kid's bedroom door and knocked.

"Sheldon?"

"Go away!" From what Leonard heard are muffled sobs.

"Buddy? Can I come in?"

When he didn't get an answer, his hand went on the knob and turned it to open finding that Sheldon isn't in his bed.

He calls again, "Sheldon?" Then he heard sniffles coming from the caboose fort. He took a few steps over and peeked inside finding Sheldon on his red beanbag chair, his head buried in it as he cries.

"Hey," he said calmly. "You alright little buddy?"

The boy's head picked up to look at him as more tears fall. He shook his head no.

Leonard kneeled down and crawled in the fort finding it really cool. He says, "I'm sorry Sheldon. It's just that… It's best if we did that. You are not crazy. Definitely NOT crazy at all."

"Then why do I need to be tested?" Sheldon asks sniffling.

Gathering a bunch of words in his head, he started explaining as he sat next to Sheldon, "Well Sheldon, you are smart, but your social skills aren't great. You couldn't understand sarcasm and you can't understand other people's feelings," he stopped a moment before explaining, "Listen buddy, you might to have tested anyways because your mother tested you before… In the past life actually. Since you and I were roommates, you claimed that your not crazy, your mother had you tested. But nothing was wrong with you. You just have a brilliant and special mind and your life is only set on mysteries of the universe other than focusing on many other things. You understand that?"

Sheldon was comprehending everything Leonard had said before nodding.

"Good. Then we're going to make sure. Ok?"

He nodded again and then asked, "What was I like? When I was older?"

Leonard answered, "Well…"

"They're taking very long in there," Amy says worried about her brother.

Penny assures her. "Your brother will be ok. He just needed a little private time. Ok?"

Sadly, Amy nodded and leaned in Penny as she watches tv.

Meanwhile, back in the fort, Leonard tells Sheldon about his roommatehood which intrigues the boy.

"… And then you escaped from the apartment and broke into a mall. I got a call from the security guard and came to find you in the kiddie ball pit sorting carbon atoms out of colorful balls. Then when I told you we have to get back home, you immediately dive into the balls making me chase you. But it was difficult to catch you because you keep moving around and popping your head shouting, 'Bazinga.'"

Sheldon then felt disgusted. "Ball pits are full of germs. You could've told me then I would've jumped out."

"I'm getting to that part. After five minutes of chasing you, I gave up and I realized that it's a ball pit, kids play in it and kids have germs. When I said that, you stood very still and I pulled you right out of there. The whole way home, you looked very exhausted, stunned and you will burn the pajamas and bathe in Purell. You didn't pay attention to what you were doing because you were really stressed and you haven't slept in three days."

The boy nodded feeling closer his former roommate or "pre-former roommate."

Back in the living room, Amy and Penny snuggled up watching My Little Pony.

"Hey Penny? I mean mommy?"

Penny looks down to Amy in question.

"Can I call you mommy?"

A small smile grows on Penny's face and she chuckles, "Of course you can sweetie pie. You can call me whatever you like!"

"Ok mommy!"

"But that night was worse," Leonard continued, "It was three o' clock in the morning and you started playing bongos. Then you left the apartment still playing with them… Though I heard you fall down the stairs."

The boy was really confused. He then comments, "I don't know what's more weird, this or adopting 25 cats."

Penny and Amy continue watching tv. She then asked, "Want some ice cream?"

"Yes please," the girl said politely.

She went to the freezer and took out vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup so they can make sundaes for the two as they wait for Leonard and Sheldon to return.

"… After I realized it was late and you weren't coming back. I was worried. I tracked you down on your phone. And then me and Penny went to the train station and found you sitting on the bench," Leonard continued while little Sheldon now leans into him. He was so interested into hearing about himself he didn't care about the germs since he's used to being around Leonard, Penny and Amy for the past couple weeks.

"You said that you were taking the train, you wanted to get away from all that change which was overwhelming you. We didn't stop you, we let you go. It wasn't because that we wanted to get rid of you. It's because that you needed the time to clear your mind and reset, and we wouldn't stop you from doing that."

Sheldon asks looking up at Leonard, "How long was I away?"

"About two months. But then you were robbed in Arizona and I had to come and get you."

"Oh…"

"But later in life, your all grown up, moved out and lived across the hall and eventually got married," Leonard finishes the story. "I cannot tell you who, you'll find out later. Ok?"

Sheldon nodded and leaned into Leonard's side again as it gets darker from outside their bedroom. He stopped crying and there are no more tears. He felt so much better.

He then said, "So buddy, the point of all that is no matter how crazy or quirky you were. You're very special. And no matter how much you drive me up the wall, you're still my best friend. Like my brother. And now my adoptive son. Now you don't have to call me dad or anything like that, you can call me Leonard if you want. Ok?"

He nodded.

"Ok. Now we gotta get you and Amy ready for bed. Big day tomorrow."

 **What do you ya'll think!? Please leave positive reviews! This took me all day to do! I'm so excited to move along.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Sheldon Cooper?"

The family all sat in the waiting room and their heads perked up when they heard his name.

"Want one of us to come with you sweetie?" Penny asked.

"I want you all to come," Sheldon said sounding nervous.

Picking up Amy into his arms, Leonard followed Penny and Sheldon in the office.

Hours later, the testing was over and Sheldon has the same results as the last time he was tested. Though the doctor said that they should go to a follow up just to be sure. Leonard and Penny didn't say no. They don't want to repeat the same mistake Mary made as she regretted bringing him to a specialist. They made an appointment with the specialist in Glendale California for Saturday as there is only one spot open for them.

After they all left, they got the kids something to eat before heading home. Penny had just gotten them down for a nap and came back to the living room to see Leonard sitting on the couch looking on his laptop.

"Whatcha doing babe?" She asks plopping on the couch next to him.

"Looking up dance classes for Amy," he replied finding good websites.

Penny smiled. "It's so sweet that your going to have her dance like she always wanted."

"What can I say? I love making Amy's dreams come true," he said.

"But what are we going to do about Sheldon?" She asked her husband.

"Actually. I found something to hold him off till school starts."

She wants to know. "Oh what is it?"

"At a Barnes and Noble, they're having a new private book club. And they have an advanced group. That would be perfect for Sheldon," Leonard says.

Penny's eyebrows raised. "I bet that is. Hey, later today, I'm thinking we can take the kids somewhere tonight. Maybe a little bowling?"

Leonard looked at her confused. "Why bowling?"

"I don't know. I'm just in a mood to play," she answered.

"You just want to get drunk there? Don't you?"

"No," she says before admitting, "I need alcohol. Haven't drank in like days." She leans into him with a pout on her face like a child who doesn't get what she wants.

Leonard caved. "Fine. We'll go bowling later. Maybe get dinner out as well. I forgot to get the beef for beef and vegetable night."

"Then that's perfect! We'll order food there," Penny said.

"But I don't think their food is the best quality. I'd say we find a restaurant near it. But we gotta convince Sheldon about it."

She nodded. "Agreed."

Later that day, they all got ready to go to the bowling alley.

Sheldon asked as he puts on his jacket, "Why bowling?"

"Because, Penny and I thought that we would have some family time together. Now, we're going to a restaurant. And Amy you can choose whatever you want."

"Why does she get to choose?" Sheldon asked looking upset.

Penny replied a little cross. "Sweetie, it's Amy's turn. You'll get your turn next time ok?"

Sheldon reluctantly nodded.

They eventually settled on getting dinner at Panera Bread as Amy picked. Sheldon actually agreed this time as the food there is very comforting. After they finished, they go to the bowling alley. They would only play two games, and they got rental bowling shoes (Of course Penny came prepared and put lysol in one of the rental shoes for Sheldon), Then they get the perfect sized bowling balls for the four.

They they all head to the lane to play.

"How about I go first so I can give a demonstration?" Leonard asked Penny and the kids and they nodded yes.

Leonard went first and only bowled a a split which is impossible to get. Penny went next and she bowled a spare.

It was Amy's turn but she didn't throw the ball that hard and only knocked four pins on the edge.

"Not bad! Not bad! You can go again. Just wait for your ball," Leonard says as Amy's pink bowling ball popped out and Leonard gave it to Amy who bowled again but got a gutter ball.

Leonard frowned for Amy. "It's ok Amy. You'll get it next time."

"But I'm not good at bowling," she says disappointed.

"Oh that's ok princess. We're only here to have fun. Right?"

She nodded and Leonard gave her a hug.

"I'm gonna get a margarita after Sheldon's turn," Penny says as Sheldon went to get his small blue ball and standing in front of the lane. Since his arm is still in a cast, he then puts it down in front of him and pushes it having it roll down the lane.

"Um… That's not how you-"

"Leonard look!"

The blue ball rolled to the middle of the pins and knocked them all down having all jaws dropped.

Leonard asked, "Sheldon! How did you do that?"

Sheldon shrugged. "Well my Meemaw and my Pop-Pop bowl a lot. Their genes might've passed on to me."

But there were still stunned.

Many frames or two games later, Penny won by 195, Leonard has 180, Sheldon has 99, and Amy has 89.

"I can't believe you beat me," Leonard groaned at his wife who smiled smugly while drinking her margarita before they left.

The whole was home in the car, Penny says, "Hey Sheldon! You should join the bowling leagues! Never knew a five year old can strike like that."

"No thanks. I'd rather only play for once in a while recreational activity," the boy said.

Penny then shrugged her shoulders as Leonard continues driving the kids home. It was her turn to put the kids to bed that night.

"Sweet dreams you two," Penny whispers and closing the bedroom door softly before heading to their bedroom finding Leonard in bed with his laptop open again.

She sighed tiredly collapsing on the bed. "They better fall asleep this time. That's their third story tonight."

He didn't listen. He's just very focused on his laptop.

After not getting any answers from her husband. She asks, "What's wrong?"

"I'm looking over the adoption process."

"Thought we're done with that already."

"No we're not," Leonard said very serious, "We still need two more things. We need to get the signatures and a recommendations from one of our friends. I have to get a social worker at Caltech to help out."

Penny said shrugging, "Shouldn't be so bad."

"Yeah. But we have a bigger problem."

"What is it Leonard?"

"We need to get the custody signatures, which means not only Mary, but we're gonna have to face the worst."

"What?" Penny wanted to know. And Leonard's face cringed.

"Amy's parents."

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN**

 **Ok, so I have no idea why bowling came into my head. Maybe because I had a bowling class in college last year and haven't played much since. That was my kind of sport actually and I miss playing it. :(  
Also I don't how this "testing" works so I just decided to put it in short. I apologize. **

**Anyways, I got a lot of ideas on this story and I was thinking of writing a new story about Sheldon switching bodies with someone. I could use help on that!**

 **So please leave positive reviews and I can still continue this.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry for the wait! I was at meetings and somehow I had to work again. So I didn't have the time to finish this chapter. So please leave positive reviews and I will try to continue when I stop working.**

Saturday came by fast and the family heads to Glendale to see Dr. Gordon the psychiatrist. Sheldon and Amy went into the waiting room that has unique but fascinating toys to play with while Leonard and Penny talk with the psychiatrist.

"So, you're son has some certain tendencies that we should discuss?" He began.

Leonard began, "We're not exactly sure about that. He was tested before but he was fine. But there are problems involving his social skills, sarcasm, temper tantrums…"

"And let's not forget 'routines' and phobias," Penny added.

"And yes. Those. Also he is a very gifted child. He's actually a prodigy."

Dr. Gordon raised his eyebrows, "Fascinating." And he writes it down on the notebook.

"But we came here to see if he's really psychotic," Leonard said, "He didn't get a follow up before and my… relatives… and friends are questioning his sanity." He gulped at the white lie.

"Mind if I start evaluating on your child?" The psychiatrist asked.

"Certainly," Leonard nodded yes.

The two sat out in the waiting room while Dr. Gordon takes Sheldon to his office and to evaluate him. It took a while but he was done.

The psychiatrist went to shake Leonard and Penny's hands and said, "It looks like everything is done here. I will give you the results by Monday."

"Ok, thank you," Leonard replied and then took the kids out to the car.

Penny asks her husband about what they're doing next, "Are you sure about this?"

"We don't have a choice Penny. We have to go over there."

Amy asked, "Where are we going?"

"Well princess, we need to get custody signatures so we can complete the adoption process which means we have to go to your parents," Leonard explained. He looked in the mirror finding Amy looking horrified.

"We'll get this straightened out. Ok sweetie?" Penny asked the girl and she nodded.

They pulled into the Fowler's parking lot and Leonard turned the car off before getting out.

"Just stay in the car and wait for my signal so you can come inside. Just carry Amy inside. And Sheldon, just stay put. It'll be only a couple minutes. It won't take long."

With that, Leonard closed the car door and went up the sidewalk to the front door and rang the doorbell. Moments after that, the door opened revealing Mrs. Fowler.

"Well hello," she said. "Your that guy who's friends with my son-in-law right?"

"Yeah. It's Leonard," he replied. "Um. Listen, the reason why I came here is because I need you to fill out signatures for something important."

She looked confused. "For what?"

"Just science stuff. It's just a simple Caltech survey," Leonard says with a lie.

Mrs. Fowler then said flatly, "I don't take surveys. They can give away imformation."

"This isn't a survey Mrs. Fowler. It's just something else," Leonard said. "My friends and I are getting signatures as… A petition for the statue in the middle of campus."

She looked like she didn't buy it.

"Please, we need about 80 signatures from each person," he begged. He really hated lying but he didn't have a choice.

Still didn't buy it.

"Just sign the papers, please," he begged once more.

"Fine," Mrs. Fowler said and lets him in the house and to the dining room table.

He pulls out a pen as she sat down. She takes the pen and starts to sign but stops and said, "These are custody papers."

Oh man. Think Leonard. Think.

"Yes. I borrowed those from somebody. You see, we have this new thing now where it can copy signatures but without forging illegally. It's a new invention my colleagues came up with at the university."

"But it said my daughters name on it," Mrs. Fowler says looking not pleased, "Why is my Amy's name on the custody papers?"

That was where Leonard started running out of ideas.

He then lies once more taking a deep breath, "Alright. I gotta tell you the truth… Sheldon and Amy are going away. They're heading across the world because Sheldon got a new job at a university in Sweden. We actually insisted as it is a big opportunity for the both of them."

Mrs. Fowler then asked looking mad, "Does that explain why my daughter hasn't been answering any of our calls for the past month?"

"Exactly. She and Sheldon didn't even bother calling as they were very busy preparing to start a new life in Sweden."

"But what has this got to do with Amy's custody papers?" Mrs. Fowler asked wondering why.

Leonard answered, "This is technically a permission slip. Just needed a parent's signature."

Mrs. Fowler looks at the papers. "I know what's legal and what's not. And these are very legal papers. Why does Amy need custody?"

And that's where Leonard gave up entirely. She's just too smart for him.

"Just wait here," he said and went out the door for a second before coming back in followed by Penny who's holding Amy who's holding onto Penny tightly.

Mrs. Fowler's face turned to shock. She gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yeah Mrs. Fowler. That's your daughter."

"How did this happen?!" She demands to know.

Leonard answered, "It was a long story… She and Sheldon were doing an experiment but everything went downhill from there unfortunately."

She asked, "Is that really my Amy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my little lamb! Are you alright?" She starts rushing to her and Amy who's shaking with fright, buries her head into Penny's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Amy refuses to look at her.

Mrs. Fowler was just going to touch her and get her to tell her what's wrong but Amy flinched and Penny took a step back still holding her.

"Mrs. Fowler. If you can sign these papers, we'll be on our way," Leonard said starting to cut to the chase.

She then said stopping him, "Hold it! You were planning to take my daughter away from me?"

After a moment, Leonard answered truthfully, "Yes. We are."

'How come?"

"Because Amy needed a safe environment and also away from you," Penny answered.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Fowler doesn't believe what she's hearing.

Penny nodded. "You heard me. You clearly don't know how to raise Amy like any mother would."

"Oh please, I have been caring for my baby since she was born," she scoffed.

Leonard then raised his voice, "You locked her in the closet!"

"That's because she deserves to be! That's one of the keys to discipline. And setting boundaries is one of the ways to keep my daughter alive, strong and happy."

"And smothering her with emotional abuse?!" Leonard shouts.

"I did not abuse her!"

"Well guess what? Amy is terrified, and your pretty much the reason she never gets to do anything she wanted to do and not have any friends!"

Mrs. Fowler is now angry. "I forbid her to do anything she wanted because there are dangers of the world out there. And if she made a friend, they'll end up getting drunk or stoned together."

Penny then snapped angrily holding Amy tightly, "And that is why we're adopting her so she can have a normal childhood with the care and the love she needs."

"I do love my daughter! And you can't adopt her! Even at this age, adult or child, she still rightfully belongs to me," Mrs. Fowler now yells. "Besides, you both look like you couldn't even raise children yourself."

That made Penny want to go Nebraska on her ass. But she restrains herself. "I'm going back out to the car." She started carrying Amy out.

"Well I'm going to call the police for kidnapping!" Mrs. Fowler yells having Amy shake terrified.

"And we'll see you in court on the custody case," Leonard remarked starting to leave.

Mrs. Fowler then said very ticked off. "Fine. Then sue me to court. Your side of the story better be plausible. But you still can't take Amy away from me. You can have her for a few more days but by Tuesday morning, she's mine! If you don't bring her back her, I'm calling the police."

He didn't answer. He just gave her a look and walked out of the house following Amy and got back in the car.

Penny clenched her fists. "If I ever see her again, I will punch her into the insane asylum."

"C'mon Penny, she's not crazy. She's just… Ok that woman is nuts. Now we have to face her in court. In the meantime, by Tuesday she's taking Amy back otherwise she'll call the police on us!"

She looks at her husband. "I can't believe she would do that to poor Amy."

"I don't know what kind of parenting is that, and to be honest, Amy's mother is worse than my mom."

Penny nodded. "Agreed 100%."

Amy asked from the backseat sitting next to Sheldon, with tears in her eyes, "Is my mother taking me away from you guys?"

"She will not. We're going to court so we can finally adopt you and take you in," Leonard said. "I'm going to schedule one right away. I am not letting her take my princess," he said determined putting the car in drive and starts heading home.


	34. Chapter 34

**I apologize for not uploading in a little while. Turned out I had to work again this week though my boss didn't confirm it with me. But luckily I had a snow day today which means I can catch up! I might try to write a little more this weekend and half of next week as well. But I will be going away on a retreat the other half of next week. I will try to write more soon. I'm leaving this in a bit of a cliffhanger until probably this weekend.**

 **Anyways please leave positive reviews and enjoy!**

Two days went by fast and it was now Monday night which Leonard and Penny both dreaded because they have to bring Amy back to her mother the next day.

After the kids were put to bed, Leonard tiredly sighs and came into the living room finding Penny at the kitchen island washing the dishes.

"We have got to do something with Amy," Leonard said, "I can't send her back there. I really can't."

"Did you schedule the court date?" Penny asked her husband finishing the last dish before coming over to him.

"I did. But we have to wait a week. I cannot leave Amy with another Margret White. She's insane!"

"I know," Penny said trying to have Leonard calm down.

He went to sit on the couch. "Maybe tomorrow, we can convince her mother again."

And Penny went to sit next to him. "Honey, we'll try. It'll be ok."

"I just can't put Amy in any more danger and she's already more traumatized than she is," Leonard says.

"It's sweet that you love and care for her very much," she says kissing him on the cheek and resting her head on his shoulder.

Leonard nodded and then he hears a familiar ringtone that came from his iPhone that's sitting on the coffee table. He takes it and then answers, "Hello?… Oh hi…" He listens over the phone. "Ok…. Ok good…." He suddenly frowns. "What?….. Wait what?….. Oh…. Oh…. Ok…. Ok… Thanks for everything… Alright. Goodnight." He hangs up and leaned back on the couch staring in space in shock.

Penny then asked concerned, "Leonard? Who was that?"

"It was Dr. Gordon… He got the results…"

"Oh. Is Sheldon crazy?"

He replied shaking his head. "No. No he's not…"

"But you look concerned about something."

"Yeah I am." Leonard then said taking a deep breath, "Penny, he is not crazy but he is considered special needs."

"What?"

"Turns out that Sheldon has very high functioning autism and OCD."

Penny looked confused. "I've heard of it before…"

"I know what it it. My mother is a psychiatrist," Leonard said looking at her and explains. "Penny, autism is a developmental disorder that has difficulty with communication, social awkwardness and behavior. There's more actually, there's poor eye contact, couldn't recognize nonverbal cues, doesn't understand very simple questions, develops routines or rituals, hating changes in those things and sensitivity to food, sound, touch…" He trailed off realized he just described his former roommate.

She then said, "Honey, you just described Sheldon."

Leonard replied shaking his head, "Yeah… I don't believe this."

"Hey, maybe the Doctor is wrong about it. Could be something else."

"No Penny, I mean that all these years, it's been right in front of me and I never knew it. I knew something was wrong with him since the beginning." He leaned forward and buried his head on hands very upset. "What am I supposed to tell him?"

"Just walk him through it and keep telling him that he's special," Penny suggests.

Leonard shook his head no. "Either way, he'll be in denial. We shouldn't have done this."

"Are you upset?" Penny asked.

"I'm more than upset. I'm angry!" He stands up and paces around. "I'm angry that we should have never done it! I'm angry that I never knew! I thought he was crazy but he wasn't! I just can't believe it! You know what? It's not the same anymore! It never is!"

"What are you talking about!?" Penny asked confused at what her husband is saying.

"I WANT SHELDON BACK!" He nearly exploded and now it's silent in the room. His wife then finally understands what he's saying and now feels bad. All this time, he misses his best friend no matter how quirky and insufferable he is. But now it's not the same.

Leonard calms down continuing, "I want our Sheldon back. I miss him. I miss Amy- I miss the both of them! I really wish that they're across the hall right now working on their Super Asymmetry project."

"Awww, I know you do," Penny said standing up from the couch and going over to hug him and he he hugs back starting to calm down. "I miss them too."

"If we figured out the problem a while ago rather than keeping them that way, none of this would've happened," he said sounding upset.

Penny then said very concerned, "Please don't tell me your backing out of the adoption thing are you? You already brought me into it and you can't pull me out. I'm already on the board."

Leonard replied shaking his head. "I don't know… I don't know. I love Sheldon and Amy right now. I just miss their older selves. I wish that I could've asked Sheldon about his disability if I found out before, and I could've comforted Amy about her childhood."

Penny went to wrap her arms around him again.

"Now Amy with go back to her mother and Sheldon will be upset with me."

"We're just gonna have to face this together. I know that Sheldon and Amy aren't here anymore. But we are going to adopt them. Ok?" She kisses him again and he nodded. "Yeah…"

She then asked, "Why don't we go to bed?"

He nodded and wrapped an arm around his wife heading to their bedroom.

Unfortunately, Sheldon and Amy heard everything. They stood by the door in their room listening in on the conversation. Both looked at each other, tears welling up in their eyes and then they both hugged each other tightly as they softly cry for reasons, Amy doesn't want to go back to her mother and Sheldon couldn't believe that he has special needs. It was just too much for the both of them.

"I don't want to leave you! You are my only friend, your my brother," Amy whispers sniffling and Sheldon sniffles hugging her tightly. "Don't leave. I need you! You understand me! Your the best sister I have ever had!"

The next morning, Penny woke up in Leonard's arms and looked up his relaxed face. She hated to wake him. But they got to bring Amy to her mother or she'll call the authorities and force her away from them.

She kissed his cheek which made him stir and open his eyes.

"Mm, hey babe," Leonard greets sounding rough from sleep. He nuzzles into his wife.

"Hey… We gotta get up," Penny said. "I'm gonna use the bathroom and then wake the kids. Think you can make breakfast?"

He nodded now remembering today is when they're going to bring Amy back to her home. After Penny went down the hall, he went to the kitchen to get bowls and the cereal box. He poured the cereal into the bowls and then put the box back. But as he was getting the milk, Penny ran into the living shouting, "LEONARD!" She looks frantic.

"What?"

"The kids are gone!"


	35. Chapter 35

Leonard paces around the room quickly waiting for the police and a detective to arrive. They also called their friends to come over so they can start a search party.

"They can't be far! They're only five!" Leonard says worried for them.

Penny then shouted upset, "Does it look like I'm stupid to you Leonard?! I'm am very scared they're gone!"

Leonard finally sat down on the desk chair and the door opens revealing Raj, Anu, Howard, Bernadette, Stuart and Denise.

"Any luck?" Bernadette asked worried as well.

"No. The police are coming."

Howard then said sounding upset, "I can't believe they ran away."

"We don't understand why," Penny replies, "It was either that, or Amy's mother kidnapped them."

"Penny, for the forth time, it was not her mother. I called her even, she's going to come over here and demand an explanation… And I even asked if they are with her, she said no," her husband said.

Then Penny realized something.

"Leonard? You don't think they… Overheard us last night?" She asked worried.

Thinking about it for a moment, Leonard then said, "I'm not sure… I guess."

"What is this all about?" Raj asked curiously.

Leonard starts explaining, "It was a long story. But Amy's mother won't let us adopt her. We were supposed to bring her this morning otherwise she call the cops and file us for kidnapping. Also we got Sheldon's test results. It turns out Sheldon has high functioning Autism and OCD."

"Oh… So that explains everything," Howard said surprised. Everyone else looked stunned as well.

"Oh yeah. I guess Sheldon and Amy heard my meltdown and probably ran off sometime last night… But I don't know where to. They could be anywhere."

Penny then finished, "Which is why I want all of you to search around Pasadena for them while we stay to talk with the police. We'll message you every hour and each of you guys give us a status report. Alright?"

They nodded and then left to search.

It took a few hours. Penny and Leonard gave descriptions to the officer and detectives while their friends looked over Pasadena for the two missing children. So far they haven't found them. They're getting restless and even more worried.

"We're doing the best that we can," the one of the officers said. "We'll make sure to call you if anything happens."

"Thank you officer," Leonard said nodding as the cops left and it was just him and Penny.

He went to sit on the couch and sighs, "I can't believe they're gone. This is all my fault." His eyes are filled with tears starting to cry.

Penny immediately wrapped her arms around her husband and kisses his head.

"It is not your fault. I promise you. It's not your fault," she says while hugging him tightly.

Then they heard a pounding knock on the door and Penny released her embrace, standing up and went to the door and opened finding Mrs. Fowler standing there with a very angry face.

"Mrs. Fowler-"

"Save it!" She barges into the apartment, pushing past Penny shouting, "I know you have been hiding my daughter!"

Leonard slowly stands up confused. "Excuse me?"

"I know Amy is around here somewhere!"

"But Mrs. Fowler! Amy is not here!"

"Don't you lie to me! I know that she's in here."

Leonard said, "No. We're doing the best we can! The police are looking for them, our friends are looking for them. Everyone is looking for them."

"You and your bad parenting," she said. "You just let her run off to the streets where she can get killed."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He finally explodes to her face.

"NO! IT WAS YOUR BAD PARENTING THAT MADE AMY FEEL THIS WAY IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Leonard roared furiously. Penny was stunned at Leonard's anger. She has seen him angry before, but not like this. "Now because of you, Sheldon and Amy are now missing! Amy clearly doesn't want to be back with you because she's terrified of you! So you know what? Either you get sign the adoption papers and get the hell out of our apartment or we'll call the police and have them come here so you can tell them all the things you did. And you'll lose your custody rights! Either or the other. Your choice!"

Mrs. Fowler who was shocked, came forward and growls, "How dare you! I will not sign the papers. And I will not talk to the police. I'll have the both of you arrested because I know you told her to run off."

"We didn't!" Penny shouted. "You think we're total idiots and couldn't raise a child! But we can!"

Mrs. Fowler then scoffed. "Look at you both. You clearly can't."

Just then a ding sound came from Leonard's phone. He went to check it seeing the message that VISA sent a fraud alert.

Penny then asked, "What is it Leonard?"

"VISA sent me a fraud alert. Hang on." He calls the card company and then waits before hearing a response. "Hello, this is Leonard Hofstadter… I'm calling about the fraud alert you sent… No…. No… Yes, I want to know the transaction….."

Penny and Mrs. Fowler watch as Leonard listens to the call.

"Wait what? I spent $218? … On two train tickets….." With the sudden look of shock. He now knows where the kids are. "To where? …. Ok. Thank you for letting me know." He then hung up.

His wife then asked, "What's going on? They found the kids?"

"They're on the train Penny! They're heading to Galveston! Sheldon must've snuck into my wallet and took my VISA card." He puts in another number in his phone. "I bet they're over there right now. Penny, tell everyone we located them." He puts his iPhone to his ear and then speaks, "Hi Mrs. Cooper, it's Leonard."

 **I know what ya'll are thinking. The train ticket taker is so stupid for letting the kids getting on the train. Please leave positive reviews so I can move on. I'll try to write another chapter before going away next weekend.**

 **Anyways, I want to write a Shelnard bromance story but I need ideas and i'll try to write when I'm done with work.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok, I got bored. SO I MADE ANOTHER ONE! Hope ya'll like it! Please give positive reviews!**

Mary was speeding through East Texas heading toward the train station near Galveston. She wasn't planning on doing it, but after she got the distressing phone call from Leonard, she immediately jumped in the car and drove off. She didn't know exactly why her son ran off in the first place.

She heads over to the train station, parked the car, got out and went over to the station to look for the kids. She looks around after noticing a train coming to the station knowing it's from California.

She watched the passengers get off the train until seeing two kids who are holding hands staying close to each other. Getting a closer look, she has now found her son.

"Sheldon!"

The little boy's head whipped around and spotted his mother. He started to run and scream, "Mommy!"

She kneels down opening her arms for a hug and then closed them around her baby's small frame. She hugs him tightly and her arm opened around when she saw Amy and pulls her into a little group embrace.

"Oh my baby," she breaths and gives him a kiss. "Oh darlin'," she says kissing Amy on the head as well as the two won't let go.

It was only a few minutes later that she takes the kids to the car and drive them to her home in East Texas. But the whole ride was quiet because Sheldon and Amy knew they're in huge trouble. Mary knew that too, but there must be a reason why because her son would never do that intentionally. She even stopped to a Dairy Queen to pick up the kids something to eat as they haven't eaten much all day.

It was almost an hour later and she pulls into the driveway at her house. They got out and went into the house.

"This is where we live now? You moved?" Sheldon asked wondering why he's not in his house in Galveston.

"Yes baby. We moved," she answers letting the kids into her home.

Mary then says ushering them to the simple yet nice family room, "Go have a seat on the couch. It's time we had a talk."

Sheldon and Amy went to sit on the couch and Mary went over to sit in between them and starts, "Care to explain why ya'll skipped the states by train and having everyone worry? Leonard called me when he found out where you two are."

Sheldon then begins, "Mommy, I know we're in trouble and we're sorry. I never wanted to leave. But we have to… Amy's evil mother is going to take her away from us and I might not ever see her again." Tears form in his eyes. "I never wanted to have Amy taken away. She's the only person who understands how I feel. She was my friend I never had, now she's my sister…" He starts to sniffle and Amy starts to tear as well. He continues, "And I overheard Leonard and Penny's conversation last night. I was tested the other day and it turns out I have Autism."

Mary was clearly not surprised about her son knowing that she should've brought him to Houston a long time ago that way none of it would happen but then she got concerned about Amy.

"Also," Sheldon says starting to cry, "I heard Leonard yell that they want me and Amy back to our old selves again and should've found a way instead of keeping us this way… But I don't want to change back. I love them mommy!" He starts to cry, "He's having second thoughts about adopting us! That's why we ran off… To come and live with you! Please don't be mad at us! I just don't want to lose Amy like Pop Pop and daddy! I don't want anyone else leaving me!"

His mother immediately hugged her son tightly pulling him close and shushes him gently. Now she understands why the two have ran away. Though she was mad about it, but his reason made her heart break.

"Oh baby, it's alright. Everythin' will be alright… Leonard and Penny do love you and Amy." She looks to Amy seeing she's in tears as well. Her arm went around her and pulled her close as well. "They do want to adopt you. They do love you."

The two kids cried and cried and poured their hearts out until they're now fast asleep, with Sheldon in a sitting position leaning against his mother's side and Amy laying with her head in Mary's lap. Both of her arms are around each child gently stroking them once in a while.

She looks up to the ceiling and then whispers a prayer, "Lord, please protect the little ones I have here with me. Please watch over my Shelly and make sure that he knows he's special in his own way." She looks down feeling her son snuggle up closer to her and slept on. She kissed him on the head and then looked down at Amy before continuing, "And please make sure that Amy won't be with her mother anymore. I seen how she is and I know that you've seen it at the weddin'. Please don't have her be taken away from my son. She's the only friend my son he ever has right now. May the holy spirit be with them in Jesus name… Though Shelly doesn't believe, but may they be surrounded by their friends, loved ones… And their new family in Jesus name. Amen."

She inhaled and continued to pray over and over again silently in hopes for a miracle.


	37. Chapter 37

**HEY YA'LL! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with stuff and will still be busy for awhile. I just got back from the retreat I went on. (I had allergies and my roommate who is also TBBT fan sang Soft Kitty while I was in my bed :) Turns out I have work another month :( .**

 **I went to see Be More Chill on BWAY and it was amazing! I totally recommend it! I'm seeing a lot of shows in a couple weeks. I'm seeing Aladdin on BWAY, Hadestown on BWAY, I have a concert to see and I even got a ticket to see TBBT Rock Musical Parody OFFBWAY which should be fun. I'm also going to fundraisers as well since i'm going to Bermuda and Puerto Rico this summer! WOOHOO!**

 **But don't worry! I haven't given up on writing! I'll try to keep on going in the meantime.**

 **ANYWAYS... I just want to let you all know that I don't own the song in this chapter. It's "You and I" from "Pretty Woman" the musical. Look it up and be sure to look up the edited version of that song.**

 **And finally, Please leave positive reviews and enjoy! Also send some ideas if you have any so I can continue on!**

It's now morning and Sheldon and Amy are now eating pancakes Mary made for them. She is on the phone with Leonard who is very relived that the kids are now safe and unharmed.

"Ok. I will do that. Thank you Leonard. We'll see ya'll soon. Bye." With that Mary hung up the phone.

Amy asked a little scared, "Do we have to go back?"

She answers, "We have to darlin'. Leonard and Penny are both worried about you and want you back."

"But they don't want us," Sheldon says sadly.

"Of course they do honey, they really do! They want to adopt you and I am going to let them… I know you really want to stay here with me Shelly, and you too Amy. But it's best that you both return to Pasadena. I'll still come and visit you. I promise. For now I'm taking you both back on the train and back home."

Sheldon and Amy looked at each other knowing that his mother is right and never lies.

Back in 4A, Leonard looked on his laptop watching a video he somehow saved a long while back.

"Sheldon! Don't use that camera! Sheldon! Sheldon!" He heard himself yell as his former roommate broke out into a run while laughing and the camera gets bumpy and bouncy as he runs.

Leonard smiled. He had never though these were good memories. He kept replaying the video a bunch of times and Penny shows up with a cup of coffee.

"Watching your old best friend?" She asked a little cheerful while giving him a cup.

He nodded taking it. "Yeah… It's just so hard to accept the fact that Sheldon isn't here anymore. And now he's gone."

"I know. I miss him too. I miss the both of them," Penny said laying her head on his shoulder.

"And with poor Amy gone too…" Leonard starts but trails off putting his head in his hands. "What have I done?"

Penny then wrapped her arms around him tightly and kisses him on the head comforting him as they continue watching old videos from Sheldon.

Hours later the sky grew dark and everyone arrived and sat to eat Thai food while they ended up watching the wedding video of Sheldon and Amy on the tv screen.

"They look so adorable," Anu gushes to her fiancé who takes her hand.

"They do," he replied.

On the video, Sheldon announces taking the microphone, "Excuse me everyone! I would like to dedicate this song to the love of my life. I love you Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper! My vixen!"

"He calls her that a lot?" Howard asked Leonard and Penny who either answered, "Yes… Even not in a physical relationship back then.

On the video, Raj and Howard who were "The Footprints On The Moon" got the instruments and started to play. The music starts to play and a melodic voice slips out out of the groom's mouth, on pitch and perfect tone.

"Darling, you look beautiful tonight…

I can't remember ever seeing anything so right…

In the magic of the moment, there's no place I'd rather be…

I see the wonder of the world through your eyes...

To have you here beside me makes me realize…

Everything is different, everything has changed inside of me…

You and I, we've got something going on…

You and I, how could this be wrong?

Who'd believe that we could catch the wind before it's gone?

Only you and I…"

While watching, Penny started to cry while Leonard tries wiping away the tears. Raj couldn't stop sobbing while Howard, Bernadette and Anu couldn't stop watching with tears as well.

"Another way you feel when you're near...

If I could be anywhere, I'd want to be right here…

It's never met an end, I could spend forever in your arms…

Oh, you and I, much to my surprise…

You and I, it was right before my eyes…

I would give almost anything - the stars, the moon, and the sky…

All for you and I…

I wasn't waiting for a miracle…

I just wanted somewhere to belong…

It's amazing what could happen when you're makin' all good plans…

But how was I to know you were right here all along?"

Just then there was a knock on the door and Penny opened revealing Mary with little Sheldon and Amy.

"Oh thank goodness!" She cries out and kneels down to the kid's level to hug both of them tightly who hug back. More and more tears escape from her eyes happily. Leonard rushed over after seeing the kids at the door and hugged them both as well. He couldn't help but feel overjoyed that the kids are now home, safe and sound.

He asks while hugging, "Are you two alright?"

"Fine," said Amy with a smile happy to be back with them.

"We're good actually," Sheldon says nodding in agreement as he hugged Penny again.

While it was all happening, the wedding video continued to play with Sheldon still singing the song.

"Darling, you look beautiful tonight…

I can't remember ever seeing anything so right...

Like a vision in the darkness...

A sight for lonely eyes to see…

You and I…

I always want to feel this way…

You and I…

On any other day…

I might have missed the moment, now I just want to stay…

Together, you and I…

Forever, you and I…"

On the video, many cheers and cries of joy are heard as the bride bursts into a blubbering mess. But nobody else was watching the rest of the video. They were all busy hugging Sheldon and Amy welcoming them back, saying how worried they were when they ran off and Sheldon and Amy apologized for it.

After the gang left leaving the kids, Leonard, Penny and Mary in 4A, they had a long conversation about why they ran away. Because of what they did, Leonard and Penny had to punish them by no tv for a week. Of course Sheldon did complain, only to get a bit of a scolding from his mother. When it was over, the kids were sent to bed by Mary.

She came out of the kid's bedroom and went to sit in the living room while Leonard and Penny drink some tea.

"Thank you so much for bringing them home Mary! I don't know how to repay you," Leonard thanks Sheldon's mother.

She replied, "Oh it was nothing really. What matters is that my Shelly and Amy are here and are safe."

"We owe you so much," Penny said as she went to sit on the couch while Mary sat in the armchair.

She began, "Shelly told me the reason why they came to Texas and I really understand though running away isn't the answer. He doesn't want Amy to be taken away. They seem to have got along a lot lately."

"Oh yes. Sheldon loves Amy as his sister," Penny said.

"Yeah," Mary continues, "He told me about the testing results. I'm not surprised. I always knew he's a special little boy all along… Now about Amy. Shelly told me about her mother wanting to take her back. Is that true?"

Leonard nodded. "Yes. She wouldn't sign the adoption papers and demanded to take Amy back with her or she'll call the police."

"Now we're going to have to see her tomorrow and give Amy back," Penny said. "We tried talking but the woman is relentless. There is nothing we can do."

After a moment of thinking, Mary then volunteered, "Then I'll go over there and give a one heck of a talk before convincing her."

Just then, Leonard got concerned. "Are you sure Mary? That woman is tough."

"I know. But I got a secret weapon," she said with an evil look on her face.

Penny's eyebrow raised. "What kind of secret weapon?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." She then stands up and then starts walking out. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Leonard and Penny softly call out as she walks out and closes the door behind her.

"Wanna check up on the kids?" Penny asked Leonard with a smile on her face. And he answered, "Sure."

The two walk to the kids bedroom and Leonard quietly opens the door revealing a warm glow from the nightlight which shines across the room. He looked over at Sheldon's bed but noticed that the boy is not in it.

"Where's Sheldon?" Leonard asked getting worried again.

Penny taps him on the arm and points to Amy's bed finding both of the kids hugging their animals tightly in their sleep.

"Oh," was all that Leonard can say as he watches them.

"Isn't that one of the most adorable things we have ever witnessed?" Penny asked her husband as little Sheldon mumbles and stirs softly before he slept on.

"Hm? Oh yes. It is… We gotta talk to them about sleeping in their own beds," he said as they shut the door softly.

Penny nods in agreement and they start getting ready for bed themselves. After putting on their pajamas and brushing their teeth, they get into bed.

"Leonard?"

"Hmmm?" He asked taking off his glasses and turning off the lamp on his side.

She asked a question, "Are you still having second thoughts about adopting them?"

It was a few seconds of silence before he said, "Not anymore. Though our Sheldon and Amy aren't here anymore. They really are still here. We're going to adopt them."

"Good!" She said kissing him and turning off the lamp on her side before lying down next to him pulling the covers over them. "I'm glad."

"Me too. Night Penny," he says turning over and closes his eyes.

"Night Leonard," she replies as the pair settles down for the night.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey ya'll! Sorry about the wait again. I just couldn't think this part of the story through and I've been busy. Ugh!**

 **Ok, so I wanted to write this chapter to get it out of the way because this is a difficult chapter to work with. So please leave positive reviews cause I tried very hard on this one!**

"Wonder what's Mary taking so long?" Penny asked her husband.

Morning came and went and it is now 3 in the afternoon. Sheldon and Amy are having a nap in their room and Leonard and Penny are in the living room waiting for Mary to return. She's been gone since this morning.

"I don't know babe… We'll just have to wait and see," he said shrugging. "She says she has a secret weapon. I'm not sure if the weapon is usually used for Sheldon's kryptonite."

"Must be something else I bet."

Just then a phone beeped and Leonard looks on his phone seeing a text and tells Penny, "Mary wants us to meet at the Fowlers… And we have to take the kids with us."

"Oh man. This is not good," she groans getting up. "I'll go get the kids and meet you downstairs."

"Ok." Leonard stands up and heads downstairs to get the car while Penny roused the kids to get both of them ready and get them into the car and they head for Glendale.

"Penny? Where are we going?" Sheldon asked from the backseat.

Leonard and Penny both looked at each other and she replied, "We're going to see Amy's parents." She looked in the rearview mirror seeing that Amy feels sick to her stomach. She asks, "Hey Ames, are you ok?"

Amy only nodded and looks out the window, but seeing from the car mirror, Penny noticed a tear on the side on Amy's face. She also noticed that her right hand is being held by Sheldon's left. That picture made Penny wipe her own tears immediately.

Leonard parked the car in front of the Fowler's house and they all got out of the car and headed to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened revealing Mary.

"Good, you're here," she said letting the four in and they head for the dining room where not only Mrs. Fowler is sitting at the table, but her husband and another elderly woman who looks very familiar to Sheldon.

"Constance?" Penny gasped immediately recognizing her.

"Why hello darlin'! And hello little moonpie!"

"Meemaw!" Sheldon cries out and ran over to hug her.

"Oh my goodness! Look how small you are! You're a little moonpie again!" Meemaw starts crying as she hugs her grandson tightly. "I believe you now Mary."

Mary chuckles at the sight and Leonard asked, "What is she doing here?"

"As I said, I brought the secret weapon," she replied.

"So you called your mother to come all this way from Texas to be your backup?"

"Have you seen my mother? She's even rougher than a rabid raccoon."

Leonard's eyebrows raised in slight surprise.

"Are you here to get Amy to be my sister and stop her mommy from taking her away?" Sheldon asked looking up to his mother up hopeful blue eyes.

She only nodded to him.

Mrs. Fowler then said crossing her arms, "I'm still not giving my daughter away. There is nothing you can do about it. Even if you and this Golden Girl convinces me."

Meemaw then lets go of Sheldon and starts looking offended, "Now wait just a darn minute-"

"I got this mom," Mary stops her and turns to Mrs. Fowler. "Now you listen and listen good. Leonard and Penny have been taking care of Amy and Shelly for the past month and they have gotten along very well. It would be a shame to break them apart. That was why they ran away to Texas."

"You're still not taking Amy. She's mine and she will always be. I created her, I raised her, and I treated her very well."

But then the boy cries out, "Treated her well?! You locked her in the closet!"

All eyes went onto Sheldon who is now angry at Mrs. Fowler. She turns to him appalled. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me you big fat meanie!" Sheldon yells furious.

Her eyes went wide and she went over to raise her hand and slap him hard on the cheek knocking him on the floor sending everyone into chaos mode. Meemaw went over to yell at Mrs. Fowler for slapping the boy while Mary and Penny comforts Sheldon. Leonard quickly picked up Amy who's now scared and quickly buried her face in his shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch my grandson EVER! You hear!" Meemaw yells pointing her finger in front of Mrs. Fowler's face. "If you lay a hand or even a tip of your finger on him ever again so help me I will rip a big patch of hair out of your head! And trust me it will be much more painful than a sting on the cheek you gave to my moonpie!"

Mrs. Fowler then growls, "Are you going to let your grandson insult me like that?"

"Normally I wouldn't, but this time it's clear you deserved it."

She is now furious. "That's it! I want all of you out of my house. All of you except for Amy!"

"Wait! Don't leave!"

All eyes went on Amy's father Larry who just spoke up.

"I will sign the papers," he volunteers.

His wife is no where near pleased. "Larry! What are you doing? You can't give up your own daughter like that!"

"I am. We already raised her once and she deserves a much better life. Also she's not the only one leaving this house."

She asked, "What are you saying?"

Larry answered. "I want a divorce."

Silence filled the room and all eyes look on.

"You're leaving me?" She asked very upset.

"Yes," he starts raising his voice standing up for himself. "I am sick and tired of you being overbearing and driving me up the wall ever since we had our daughter. This turned out to be a very unhealthy relationship and I want out of it immediately. And I want Amy to stay with Leonard and Penny."

There was silence once more. Leonard held onto Amy tightly and Penny holds Sheldon in her arms. Mary and Meemaw just stood there and watched on. And Mrs. Fowler stood there in shock and disgust as her own husband yelled at her and told her how he felt.

He then finishes as he takes a pen from the table, "I'm going to sign those papers and then I'm going to pack and leave."

Penny whispers to her husband, "Are you enjoying this? I am." And Leonard only glanced at her for a second before turning back and seeing Larry sign the adoption papers. 


	39. Chapter 39

Luckily, Mrs. Fowler lost her daughter and husband in a week when everyone gathered at court and all witnesses have claimed what had happened. After hearing from many, Mrs. Fowler lost custody immediately having the adoption process officially completed. Leonard and Penny are very excited to take they're new kids home.

Soon everything went back to normal for the new family. Mary and Meemaw spent a few more days with them before they go back to Texas. Raj and his dog have just moved to apartment 4B so he won't have to live in a small and cheap apartment anymore. And he invites Anu to live with him from time to time.

Sheldon and Amy's relationship with each other and their new parents get closer than before. The schedule remains the same.

Every morning, Sheldon and Amy would wake up at 7:30 AM, have breakfast Leonard or Penny provides for them before each goes to work. The kids would spend the morning playing their toys, watching tv, or baking cookies with Penny. Then they would have lunch, and they would have a short nap before playing some more or go out to one or two places either grocery shopping, or getting fresh air at a park, but only on Monday afternoons, Leonard takes Sheldon and Amy to the planetarium to visit Raj. Tuesday afternoons, Penny takes Sheldon and Amy to the zoo for activities for children. And also on Thursday afternoons, Leonard takes Amy to a ballet and tap combo class and then he takes Sheldon to the new science museum that just opened. And Friday is the only day that Sheldon and Amy goes to the Wolowtiz's house to have Bernadette babysit them. Either way, everyone makes it back to the apartment on time for dinner as it sunsets. After that they would have dessert and watch a little tv before 8 PM which is time for the bedtime rituals. But only on Monday and Thursday nights is when they have their baths around 7:30 and Penny would dry them off with towels. Then they get in their pajamas, and brush their teeth before getting in their own beds. Each night, Leonard or Penny reads them one or two different books, but they would often read "The Little Engine That Could" or "Goodnight Moon", and they would often get Leonard or Penny to read a solar system book and giving facts. Whenever Leonard and Penny have a date night, Raj would come and babysit the kids and they would make him read "The Book With No Pictures" just to make fun of him. After that was done, they would tuck the kids in with their stuffed animals and kissed them goodnight. As always every night, they would crawl into each other's beds and sleep next to each other. Sometimes Leonard and Penny would check up on them and see them sleeping together. They make a mental note to tell the kids that they need to sleep in their own beds.

This went on for a few more weeks later and it was time for Leonard and Penny to tell them during dinner.

"Now kids, it is time starting tonight that you sleep in your own beds," Leonard said sipping his coffee.

Sheldon and Amy are clearly not happy with the arrangement. They stopped eating and looked at each other.

Leonard continued, "I know that helps you both fall asleep but you have to understand that when you both can't keep doing it otherwise it'll be a really bad habit."

"But I can't sleep without Amy," Sheldon said upset.

"I know, I know. But it's for your own good. Besides your both in the same room together which means it's close enough."

The boy then complained, "But still I can't sleep without Amy."

Penny then has an idea. "Hey Leonard. I got an idea. Sheldon, Amy? Why don't I leave you guys to watch tv while Leonard and I talk?"

"Ok," Amy says and starts watching Thomas The Tank Engine with Sheldon and Penny and Leonard went to the kitchen island to talk.

Penny starts, "I have an idea Leonard. Let's let them sleep together tonight."

Looking confused, Leonard questions, "Why? We're supposed to have them sleep in their own beds, remember?"

"You didn't let me finish. And then tomorrow night, since it's Friday, we'll have a sleepover. Sheldon can stay with you and the guys while Bernadette and I can have Amy and we'll stay across the hall. We can have this just for a test run and see if it works?"

Thinking about it for a moment, Leonard smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think it can work."

"Ok. I'll text Bernie and see if she's free tomorrow night. And you text the guys."

Leonard nodded taking out his phone. "I'll do that right now."

The next day rolled by super quick and the gang has arrived on the fourth floor landing with sleeping bags and duffel bags.

"Hey guys," Leonard greets opening the door. "Your early!"

"Well you know what they say, it's never too early to start," Howard said with a smile earning confused looks from everyone. He then continued, "But the real reason why we're early is because it's been so long since we did this. I mean us guys."

Raj nodded agreeing. "It's true dude. It must've been like what? Two years ago?"

Leonard sighs reminiscing the moment, "Yeah… Good times… Come on in guys!" He lets Howard, Bernadette, Raj and Anu in.

Penny then came out with her and Amy's pillows and blankets. "Got everything we need. Come on Amy!" She calls and the girl comes over with her monkey asking, "Where are we going mommy?"

"Across the hall. We're having a girl's night," Penny replied excited.

Amy asked, "Is Sheldon coming with me?"

"Nope."

"Oh…" Amy frowned knowing her brother isn't coming.

"It's just you me, Auntie Bernie and Anu. But don't you worry, we're going to have so much fun! We'll make banana split sundaes, watch princess movies and do each other's makeovers!" Penny clapped excitedly.

Amy didn't want to disappoint her new mommy. She sighed sadly, "If you say so."

"Good."

Meanwhile in the living room, little Sheldon who is sitting in his spot watches the guys set up. He asked wanting to know, "What is going on?"

"The guys are here for a sleepover Sheldon," Leonard said. "And you are invited."

Sheldon gave him a confused look. "Huh? I never been invited to anything before… Except the time that Missy invited me to play 'kick ball'… It didn't end well." He finished curled up his legs.

"Well, there will be no kick balling here, because it's boys only and no girls."

"No girls? Not even Amy?" Sheldon asked sadly.

Leonard shook his head. "Nope, just us guys." When he noticed Sheldon frowning, he went to sit down next to the child and said, "Buddy… It's going to be ok. We're gonna have a great time. We're gonna order a pizza like we always do, and we'll play vintage video games, and then we'll marathon Star Wars. Trust me, it'll be fun and you will enjoy it."

Sheldon sighed, "Ok."

Penny and Amy walked through the living room past the guys and meeting the girls by the doorway.

"Ok! You ladies ready for a girl's night?" Penny asked Bernadette and Anu.

"Definitely," Bernadette answers. And the girls head out of the apartment and closed the door.

Raj calls out after them, "And make sure to feed Cinnamon!" And they heard Penny shout back, "We will!"

Leonard looked at a gloomy Sheldon and then said, "Buddy c'mon, you'll have a good time. You pick any game you want and you love Star Wars, you even named your koala bear Chewie Jr. after Chewbacca. And we're getting you a pizza from your favorite pizza restaurant and you'll get your favorite, plain slice."

Sheldon then jumped off the couch and went out of the living room to the bedroom.

Watching him go, Leonard signed and leaned back on the couch cushions.

"What's up with him?" Raj asked.

"He just misses Amy very much," he answers the question, "They have really gotten along for a while and now they're inseparable. He even climbs into her bed to sleep with her."

"Weird how adoptive siblings do that," he comments. "Like what Howard did his cousin." He starts snickering a bit and Howard shot a look. "First of all, for the hundredth time, she's my second cousin! And will you please stop bringing it up?!"

Leonard agrees, "Also Sheldon and Amy don't have coitus. They don't even know what it is, they just like to sleep next to each other in the same bed. But they can't keep doing that, which is why I need to separate them for the night."

The guys then nodded understanding.

"Oh… Now I get it," Raj said.

"I'll go talk to him," Leonard said standing up from the couch and heads for the kid's bedroom door and knocked it. "Sheldon? Can I come in?"

There was no answer.

"Buddy?" He knocked on the door again. "I know your very upset. Amy is having a night with the ladies and you're having a night with us. Can you please come out?"

Still nothing.

"You can pick whatever movie you want, it doesn't have to be Star Wars," he continues.

Again nothing.

He then sighed giving up and had his forehead lean against the door. "Ok. Just come out when you can. I'll still save you some pizza…" Then he walked back to the living room.

"How did it go?" Howard asked.

"Not very good. I think his heart is broken as of now," he said sitting back on the couch. "I feel bad for doing this, maybe we should call it off, I'll go tell Penny."

"No way dude, I already set up my sleeping bag and called up a pizza," Raj said, "Also I was looking forward to this since Comic Con."

Howard agrees, "So do I. I've been waiting for one night away from the kids."

Leonard sighed, "Fine. I won't call it off."

"Great! Let's start with The Last Jedi and then go through one through five next," Raj calls it and they start to watch the movies.

Meanwhile across the hall, Penny, Anu and Bernadette started making their own banana splits while Amy just sat on the couch next to Cinnamon watching Frozen feeling sad that she's not with her brother.

"Here Amy," Penny says bringing a bowl of ice cream to her, "Here is a banana split just for you!"

"No thank you," Amy said flatly but politely, "I'm not hungry."

Frowning a little, Penny stands up heads back to the kitchen island with the bowl still in her hands. She said, "Still nothing. I never knew separation from her brother can break her heart."

"Penny, she's only five. She'll be all grown up wanting to do her own things that won't involve Sheldon as much," Bernadette said.

Anu then reached into her black bag. "Oh ladies!" She pulls out a liquor bottle. "Look what I got! Just a little something to kick up those banana splits!"

"Are you crazy Anu! There's a kid here!"

She then shrugged, "Eh. A little alcohol wouldn't hurt."

"Please tell me that's only for us," Penny said clearly.

"Oh absolutely, what kind of crazy lady gives a child vodka."

Bernadette sighed, "I guess I can have just a little. I needed a night away from the babies."

"There we go, what do you say Penny?" Anu asked holding out the bottle in front of her.

Penny then sighed, "Hit me with a little bit. Just a little bit! We do not want to be drunk in front of Amy."

"Good! This goes good with chocolate and vanilla ice cream," Anu says opening the bottle and pours a bit on their banana splits. "Just to be clear, they go together in a milkshake."

They nodded as they watched Amy.

Meanwhile around four hours later, Sheldon finally came out in his pajamas holding his koala finding the guys still watching Star Wars, pizza crusts discarded in the open box, comic books laying out on the floor.

Leonard looked up and greets with a smile, "Hey buddy. There's a slice of pizza saved for you in the fridge. I'll reheat it if you want."

"I'm not hungry but thank you," he said as he went to sit in his spot.

He asked, "Would you like to join us? Or you want me to tuck you in? I know it's way past your bedtime." He looked at the clock with said 11.

"I couldn't sleep. It's hard to sleep without Amy with me. Even seeing her empty bed makes me feel unsettled," the boy replied clutching to Chewie Jr.

"Well you are welcome to join us. We just started the second movie," Leonard said.

The boy nodded in reply. "I guess it's the human presence and companinship I need."

He smiled and the guys continue to watch the movies.

"Oh oh oh! Let's put some red lipstick all over your light pink lips," Anu says taking a lipstick out and started drawing it on her face and ended up smearing it.

Penny laughs at the mistake the Indian woman did on Bernadette who is also laughing. She looks in the mirror and says smiling, "I look like a gorgeous princess!"

"Now let me do you Penny," Anu starts drawing lipstick on Penny's face but her aim went off and it went onto her cheeks.

Amy watched on horrified by the behaviors the grown women are doing. She remembered her mother telling her that makeup can make you look like a whore and forbids her from even wearing it.

Penny then shouts drunkly, "Hey Ames! Your missing all the fun! Want us to put lipstick on you?"

She then says, "No thanks! I'm good!"

"Aw c'mon! I know you can use a makeover," Bernadette slurs nearly falling to the floor in a giggly fit. "Ooooooh! And a piercing!"

"Oh yes! I can give good ear piercings," Anu says heading for the makeup bag, "I bet there's a piercing gun somewhere in there."

"I'm good," Amy cries shaking a little, "Thank you!"

Penny then brings the lipstick over to her about to draw on her cheek. "Come on little pretty and i'll give you a makeover!

Very scared, Amy got off the couch and in a flash she ran to the vacant bedroom with Cinnamon following and closed the door and locked it. Tears went down her face and silently cried as she sat on the floor by the door with Cinnamon whining as she lays her head on her lap.

It was two hours later that Sheldon still sat there, still wide awake and he looked at the clock seeing it was 1 AM and he feels that he can't achieve REM without his sister. He looks around finding the guys sound asleep, Howard and Raj in their sleeping bags, and Leonard sitting up on the couch, his glasses lopsided.

He quietly hops out of his spot and takes his koala and tip-toes out the door. He heads over to 4B quietly opening the door and peeked seeing three girls sprawled all over the couch and floor passed out.

He again tip-toes sneaking out of the apartment but stopped suddenly after hearing a loud snort from Penny. Wondering where his sister is, he quickly he took Amy's monkey and blanket before he continues to tip-toe to the bedroom figuring that's where Amy might be.

He softly opened the door and his sister immediately looks up with tears.

"Shelly!" She whispers trying not to waken the others.

"Shh!' He hisses putting his finger to his lips pointing at the ladies and comes inside the bedroom.

"I missed you so much Shelly!" Amy says wrapping her arms around him tightly. He hugs her back. "I missed you too Amy!"

"It was horrible. I don't think I can ever go to another sleepover again," Amy softly cried, more tears falling to her cheeks.

Cinnamon whined and Sheldon then said, "Nice to see you too Cinnamon."

Since Raj moved to the building, it took weeks for Sheldon to get used to Cinnamon despite his fear of dogs. But he warmed up to the dog. But only Cinnamon, not the other dogs.

"It's ok Amy. I can't sleep without you," he said.

"They tried to pierce my ear, rub lipstick all over my face," Amy starts crying and Sheldon hugs her again whispering, "There there… Everything will be alright… Sheldon's here… I'll protect you." He then gives her a kiss on the head as he continues to hug.

Amy then smiled at her brother's warm presence.

He then yawned starting to feel drowsy, "Let's go to sleep now."

"I agree, let's use that bed to sleep in," she said.

Sheldon then yawned sleepily also, "Normally I'd hate sleeping in someone else's but I'm too tired to complain…"

Amy and Sheldon then crawled into the bed with their animals and then snuggled next to each other, Amy on her right side of the bed near the window, and Sheldon on the left by the door. And Cinnamon went to curl up at the foot of the bed

"Night night Shelly…" Amy whispers closing her eyes.

Sheldon whispers back snuggling under the covers, "Night Amy…"

And the two had finally fallen in asleep in what the didn't know was they're own bed.

 **Ok, now I think I learned my lesson that I shouldn't write with my brain that's useless after 10 PM on a work night. Hope this paid off. I hate to spoil the next chapter but Raj is going to break up with Anu. Please leave positive reviews, I worked seriously hard on this chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I don't know where to go from here but I'll figure it out. Please leave positive reviews!  
**

Penny's head starts to pound a bit at the knock on the door. She looked at her phone for the time which is 10:00 AM. She got up off the couch and went to the door and opened it revealing a worried Leonard.

"Leonard, cut out the knocking!" She groaned.

He ignored it and then asked, "Have you seen Sheldon?"

"Thought he's with you," she said rubbing her temples tiredly.

"He was but he's not in the apartment. I checked the bedroom he's not there either. He must've snuck out!"

Those words awoke Penny. "Did you check our room? Maybe he's hiding in there."

"I checked there. Maybe he's on the roof?"

"Why would he be on the roof?" Leonard asked back. "You don't look so good, what happened? And where's Amy?" His eyes started looking around for the little girl while Bernadette and Anu groaned waking up from the noise

Penny sighed rubbing her forehead, "I don't know. The last I saw her was when she was watching tv. I must've passed out, I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Then he realized something. "You were drinking! Were you?!" Around that point, Howard and Raj showed up at the doorway.

She then now remembers what happened. The vodka in the banana splits.

"Yes, but I didn't buy any alcohol, It was the pressure, and Anu was the one who bought the vodka and we somehow ended up drunk."

"Wait what?" Raj looked at his fiancé in question. And Bernadette was just about to head for the bathroom to urinate.

Leonard shook his head. "Likely story."

"No Leonard really, I bought the vodka to put them in banana splits," Anu admits.

Raj was shocked. "What?! Why would you do that?!"

"Was Amy drunk!?" Leonard shouted demanding to know.

"Guys?" Bernadette asks trying to get them to cool down after opening the bedroom door.

Penny said, "I don't know. We didn't put the vodka in her bowl. And I don't even think she ate it."

"Guys?"

"So basically a young five year old girl was left unattended by three grown women who happened to get drunk and did… This to each other?" He gestures to the makeup on their faces.

Penny claims, "I'm sorry!"

"Guys!" Bernadette nearly shouted. And all eyes went onto her. She then said sounding calm gesturing to the bedroom, "You might wanna take a look at this."

The gang came over to the bedroom to find Sheldon and Amy still asleep next to each other with Cinnamon still curled up at the foot of the bed. All hearts have melted watching them.

"Awwww… So sweet," Bernadette says softly with a smile.

Leonard and Penny smiled as well. They're kids are now sleeping in the same bed as their former best friends did and in the same exact position.

"So adorable," Raj whispers in awe.

"It's clear that they can't live without each other," Leonard said.

"I agree… It's like they're in love without knowing it," Penny whispers also making Leonard take a moment to realize something and then immediately turned around and left the bedroom and out the apartment. Penny looked confused for a second before following Leonard. Howard saw Leonard leave then asked his wife, "Think you can watch them for a little bit."

Bernadette nodded. "Sure." She went to sit in a chair watching the still sleeping children.

Raj picked up Cinnamon from the bed and went to his fiancé and demands, "We need to talk."

Anu follows Raj out the apartment and into the hallway by the stairs and broken elevator.

"How could you do this?" Raj started looking upset at his fiancé. "You brought alcohol and you three got drunk in front of a little girl."

She then begs, "I'm very sorry Raj. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Yeah well, I still didn't like what you did… I just don't believe you."

"Again I'm very sorry!"

He glared at her. "Well don't apologize to me! Apologize to Leonard and Penny for probably scaring a 5 year old, or nearly getting her drunk! That was very irresponsible of you!"

Anu sighed feeling terrible, "I know."

"I'm sorry," Raj says to her still mad, "But I cannot marry someone who is irresponsible around kids."

She crossed her arms looking vivid at her fiancé, "Are you kidding? It was just a mistake!"

"A mistake!" Raj yelled also angry. "A mistake nearly traumatized a young girl who used to be my friend!" He took a breath and continued, "I can't believe you."

Anu tries apoligizing, "Ok, look I'm sorry! I won't let this happen again Let's just put it behind us and you can trust me and then everything will be ok?"

"How can I trust you!? I hardly know you!" And Raj stopped right there knowing he's got a choice to make. Either her or them.

He really does want to marry someone and he was envious of everyone else who are married and Stuart having a girlfriend. He always felt like the last person in the world to have finally found someone. Now that he finally did, he realized that he messed up really bad.

Stunned, she asked, "Then what are we doing?"

He shook his head. "I don't know." He turned around and puts his palm to his forehead. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Well guess what, you meant it! If you think that I'm so irresponsible and you couldn't trust me at all, then maybe we shouldn't get married or continue this engagement. Goodbye Rajesh." Angrily, Anu stomps down the stairs.

Raj sighed deciding that he may have done the right thing, or the wrong thing… He stood still in the hallway between two apartments thinking this over. Should he go after her? Or not…

Meanwhile in 4A, Leonard pulled out a whiteboard and a marker and Penny asked, "What's wrong Leonard?"

"I think there's a solution where Sheldon and Amy can't get separated!"

Howard then said, "It's part of life Leonard , kids around that age doesn't want to be separated from their favorite things."

"Yeah, but somehow these two can't be separated from each other and seeing them in their own bed in their former apartment made me think of something…" He starts drawing two circles on the board. "What if though they deaged, and don't have their adult minds… What if that there is one part of them that was never left behind?"

Penny asked confused, "What do you mean?"

Leonard tries to remember. "Like for instance, the day after the incident, Sheldon was sitting in his spot and he didn't know it was really his spot."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Howard asked confused as well.

"It must mean that though they don't remember about the fact that they were married and living together, but there is a part in each of them like when they were grown up and that part is keeping them inseparable.

Penny and Howard looked at him very confused.

Leonard sighed, "This could be the reason why. I mean the two never had fight or anything, maybe small disagreements here and there but they never got angry with each other. I'm even more surprised because Sheldon can always cause an argument when something doesn't go his way. But he never start an argument with her."

"Oh my god Leonard… You are right," Penny gasped.

He smiled satisfied that his wife finally knew what's up.

"But how are we going to separate them and have them sleep in their own beds?"

Leonard's smile faded knowing that it's going to be much harder than they thought.


	41. Chapter 41

**HEY YA'LL! I really have to stop writing and posting at 1 AM because that's where my brain starts getting useless and tired. I have been overwhelmed by fear like Sheldon right now but I'm not scared of dogs and birds. I would have trouble sleeping which is why right now I'm up in the middle of the night getting out of this semi block and finish this chapter. (I need a soft kitty rn.) I got a couple more ideas but those would rather wait as I have something planned for the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, I am trying as I still have plans every weekend. But I am not giving up on this. Please give positive reviews!**

Leonard and Penny came back to 4B and to the bedroom finding the kids still sleeping and Bernadette watching them.

"Hey," Leonard whispers, "How are they doing?"

"They haven't even woke up yet. They must've had a rough night," Bernadette answers.

Leonard frowned a little and turned to Penny and said, "We'll try again someday I guess."

"Yeah." Penny replied.

Just then Amy turned over and her eyes blinked open.

"Hey sweetie pie," Penny coos, "You're awake."

When Amy saw Penny she immediately curls her legs in and buried her head under the blanket still frightened about last night.

Penny understood why. "Amy, it's ok. We're very sorry about all of that. It's just me now. I'm not drunk anymore."

Amy remembers what Sheldon said to her about his dad being drunk. She slowly poked her head out of the covers, her big eyes stare.

"It's ok princess," Leonard said very gentle, "She's not going to harm you now."

Amy sniffled and crawled out of the covers to reach and hug Penny who pulls her in her arms to pick her up gently.

Leonard looked over at Sheldon who looks so peaceful. He doesn't want to wake him but he places his hand on the boy's shoulder to give a shake.

"Sheldon?" He continues to shake and rouse the boy from his slumber. "Time to wake up little buddy."

But the boy only stirred snuggling under the blankets and a soft sigh escapes his mouth.

"Awwww, he's one tired little moonpie," Penny whispers with a smile.

Leonard then tried again and this time Sheldon opened his eyes blearily.

"Hey buddy," he said with a small smile on his lips.

The child sat up and rubbed his eyes. When he sees Leonard, Penny and Bernadette watching him, he instantly remembers last night and then says, "I'm so sorry! I wanted Amy and then after you were sleeping I went across the hall to find Amy and I found her in here. We were going back to our room but I was so tired and so was she that we both fell asleep. It was a very comfy bed too and it's so familiar… In fact, this room is so familiar."

Amy nodded agreeing. "Yeah, it is. Like it's some sort of dream to something."

Leonard and Penny looked at each other for a second and then Penny cleared her throat, "Why don't you two have something nice to eat, then we'll take you both out on the town today?"

They nodded feeling very hungry.

"Ok, Bernie? Can you?"

"Sure thing Penny! Come on kiddies," she says taking Sheldon and Amy out of the room.

Penny looks to Leonard and said, "You might have a point on that whole part you said before."

He sighed, "Yeah, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know… Maybe just not have them come in here again?" She answered with a question.

"I guess. I just don't want them to know that they were married."

Penny nodded. "Yeah, we'll tell them when they get older."

"Good… Now on how to get them to sleep in separate beds?"

"Why don't we ask your mother?"

Leonard's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding? My mother and I are no longer speaking to each other anymore!"

"Then I'll talk to her. She's good at this stuff. We'll FaceTime her and I'll do the talking."

He sighed as they start to walk out of the bedroom, "Fine. Then we'll call my mother."

She then changes the subject as they were going to leave, "I was thinking about taking the kids to the mall with Bernadette and her kids again later."

"Are you sure you feel up to it?" He asked. "You might be still hungover."

"Oh I'm fine now. I vomited in the sink before passing out on the couch last night, I should be alright," Penny replied and they leave 4B to head across the hall but saw Raj stand in the middle of it staring into space.

Leonard starts, "Hey man, we're sorry for letting the kids sleep in your room."

"Oh no it's fine," Raj said sounding sad. "I'm not upset about it."

"Then thank you for letting them sleep there," he said before noticing the look on his face and asked, "Raj? What's wrong?"

Raj stared at the couple before he finally said, "I broke up with Anu."

"What?" Penny gasped in shock.

"I didn't want to, but I think it's the right thing to do."

Leonard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Raj, she was perfect for you! Why did you let it go?"

"I'm sorry dude, but I cannot marry someone who couldn't deal with children," Raj explains. "She nearly traumatized your daughter… You see, I want to be a good uncle to your new kids as I am a good godfather to Halley. I just realized that now you all have grown, moved on and started a life with a new families. And I realized I want that too, to marry someone who has the caring nature to other children."

"But you asked your dad to arrange this marriage-"

"And I'm going to talk to him. Tonight. Well, I gotta get ready to go to the planetarium, see you later," And with that, he went back into 4B and closed the door leaving Leonard and Penny.

Penny then comments, "I feel terrible for him."

"I agree, it must've hit him hard," he said as they stare at the door.

After breakfast, Penny and Bernadette take the kids along with Halley and Michael to the mall. They head to Build A Bear. Halley got a pink pony while Bernadette just chose an ordinary bear for Michael. Amy picked a bunny while Sheldon chose a cat after a difficult decision. Then they have lunch at the food court and then spent the entire afternoon looking around at other stores, when Bernadette and Penny go and try on new clothes, the kids played with their new stuffed animals except Michael who was napping in the stroller with the bear next to him, and the kids were never bored as they waited patiently for their moms to get things done.

They all head home and the gang gathers together for Chinese food while Penny calls Dr. Beverly Hofstadter asking her about children sleeping separately and she provided helpful tips and she writes them down.

Later on, she tries to uses some tips to help and she stayed in the room to watch them really fall asleep before heading to bed herself.

Leonard was waiting for her there in bed and asked, "Did it work?"

"Yeah it did. They're out like a light," Penny said crawling under the covers. "I don't know how long this will go on, but it looks like we have to do this every night until they get used to it."

"Ok," he said turning off the lamp. "Hope they start getting used to it very soon."

"It will get better, I promise," she said and pecked him on the lips.

Leonard then smiled as they settle down for the night.


	42. Chapter 42

**HEY YA'LL! I'm sorry for the a little wait. I've been busy with work again. :( And I still got plans every weekend. UGH! My life is literally out of control right now. And that's why I couldn't perform anymore in the first place.  
**  
 **Ok, enough about me. I literally thought of this just now. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please leave positive reviews so I can continue this! BTW, sorry that this is short.**

"Guys? Amy? Sheldon? Time to wake up!" Penny greets in sing-song to rouse the children from their slumber.

Sheldon and Amy both sat up in their beds and rubbed their eyes tiredly finding Leonard and Penny standing in the doorway all dressed up with smiles on their faces.

Pointing to a dark window, Sheldon asked tiredly, "Where is the sun?! Is there a sky blackout?! Is some villain coming to kidnap us!?"

"No buddy. It's still nighttime. The sun doesn't come up for another few hours," Leonard said.

"Then why did you wake us up?" Amy asked after a yawn.

"I want you two to come into the living room. There's a surprise," Leonard said.

Sheldon groaned, "Oh I hate surprises."

"But you will love this one," Penny says with a smile. "Trust me!"

"What if I hate the surprise?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard then answered taking Amy into his arms picking her up, "You won't. It'll be great!"

Penny takes the boy's hand and the four head over to the living room where a very large red box is placed.

"What's that!?" Amy asked in wonder.

"Go open it and see," Penny said as Leonard puts Amy down and the kids head over to the box.

Leonard took his phone out to record the kids who start opening the box and looking inside.

"What do you see guys?"

In the box, there lays a star wars backpack, a Disney princess backpack, a Frozen dvd, a Meet The Robinsons dvd, a couple of stuffed animals that resemble a bunch of Disney characters and a piece of paper.

Amy picks it up and then reads, "You're going to Disney World in Orlando Florida!"

"Yep we are! Let's pack up!" Penny says excitedly.

"Now?!" Sheldon asked. "Is this a trick?"

Leonard said, "Nope! No trick! We're leaving right now! Come on!"

The two kids excitedly ran back to the room as Leonard and Penny took the suitcases out to put all clothes and toys in along with other important stuff.

"Let's go guys, the plane will leave in an hour," Leonard calls from the front. "The guys are waiting!"

Penny and the kids came out with dour suitcases.

"I'm so excited! I never been to Disney before," Amy squeals excitedly.

"Me too sweetie pie! It's the happiest place on earth," Penny replies as the group goes to Leonard.

"Ok, anyone need to use the bathroom before we leave?" He asked the kids.

"Nope," Sheldon said shaking his head.

Leonard's eyebrow's raised. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Then one last chance at the airport before we go on the plane. It's a five hour flight," he said as they leave.

"Why can't we take a train?" The boy asked with a whine.

"It'll take longer to get there and we booked our hotel reservations," their new mother answers while walking down the stairs and getting in the car and Leonard drives the family to the airport where the rest of the guys are waiting. Howard and Bernadette with their sleeping babies, Denise, Stuart and Raj all wait for the rest of the group in the terminal looking exhausted.

"Hey guys," Penny said and the group greets in response.

"Guys, thanks for inviting me and Denise to join you in this trip," Stuart said sounding grateful.

"No problem, we need someone to watch the kids while we go to Epcot," Penny joked.

Minutes later, everyone gets on the plane but Sheldon has a difficult time choosing a seat due to fear of heights and turbulence like he seen in movies, he eventually chose a four seated row for the family to sit in. He goes into the middle in between Amy and Leonard having Penny take the other end next to Amy.

Just then the plane took off into the sky as it shows blue, orange and red resembling a sunrise in the east. It looked gorgeous.

Throughout the flight, the group either rested, or watched dvd movies on the little screens. Sheldon managed to huddle closer to Leonard who he believes he can protect him from a possible plane crash. Every turbulence he whimpers frightened and hides his head in Leonard's jacket. He assures his former best friend that everything will be alright and not to be so scared. Penny watches Amy who colors in a Disney coloring book she found in her backpack while waiting.

Just then the plane landed in the late morning at Orlando, Florida and the kids couldn't wait to get off and explore the area. The group got on a bus that heads to a hotel near the resort.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! I had a day off which meant that I continued to write this chapter.**

 **Ok, so this is where again, my imagination goes wild in the beginning. Please leave positive reviews so I can continue this!**

The group got an expensive suite with three bedrooms with a kitchen, a private bar, a dining room and a rather large main living room with luxurious couches and chairs. And they have a private balcony/patio with a little pool, a little water slide next to it and hot tub which they think is so cool! Along with it is a campfire with outdoor couches around it with pillows on it. Only one bedroom has two king sized beds perfect for Leonard, Penny and the kids while Howard and Bernadette take the one bedroom with a request to have a little cot and a crib for their kids, and Stuart and Denise take the last bedroom leaving Raj to have a pull-out couch bed. Everyone got settled in their rooms and unpacked. **  
**

"How long are we here for?" Amy asked.

"For a week and a half," Leonard answered.

Sheldon then asked also, "Are we going to Disney now?"

"No buddy. We just got here. Tomorrow we'll be going. For now we're going to the dining room downstairs for dinner and a little swimming in our own pool."

"But I wanna go to Disney now!" Sheldon complained.

Penny sighed before telling him sternly, "Now Sheldon. We just got to Orlando and we're all getting jet laggy so we decided not to leave the hotel until tomorrow morning, besides we haven't planned the whole vacation yet and we'll discuss it tonight. Just get on your swimsuit and join Amy and then we'll go get dinner or there won't be any dessert tonight. We're going to have s'mores."

The boy pouted. "But I don't wanna go in the pool. There could be germs in it!" Same old Sheldon

"Sweetie, there are no germs. This pool has been filtered and sanitized and I assure you that there won't be germs at all. Ok? Look, Amy wants to swim with you. I'll get you both swimmies." Then she went to the suitcase to pull out the swimmies for the kids. Amy is already in her two piece swimsuit that Penny bought her, she is all excited to go int he pool. Halley is also in her bathing suit and Howard brought a floating tube fit for a toddler.

"Please Sheldon," Penny begs as she returns with the swimmies, "Amy wants to play with you."

He then shrugs still not happy and goes to get his two piece swimsuit as well and comes back as Penny applies sunscreen on him and Amy.

"Did you cover my lower area?" Sheldon asked wanting to know.

Penny then answered as she finished applying, "Sheldon, it's all covered by your swimsuit. You don't need sunscreen for that."

"But-"

"No more 'buts', now go play with Amy," Penny said finally having enough of it and gently pushes her new son to go outside on the patio balcony as everyone else comes out to hang on the patio. Penny, Denise and Bernadette go to the lounge chairs getting tanned with Michael napping in his tiny play pen in the shade nearby while Leonard, Howard and Stuart sit at a bar table and chat. Raj plays with little Halley in the pool while Amy swims around excited around a nervous Sheldon who only floats in the middle of the pool in his swimmies.

"Come on Shelly!" Amy urges getting out of the pool. "Let's go down the slide!"

Sheldon tries to push himself further to the pool ladder to hoist himself out of the pool and followed Amy to the waterslide. They went up a few stairs to the top of the slide.

"I'm not sure about this Amy," Sheldon says unsure.

Amy went to sit on the top. "Follow me Shelly!" And then she starts sliding down squealing, "WHEEE!" And glided into the pool with a small splash.

"Your turn Shelly!" Amy shouts with excitement.

The boy gulped. He is very nervous about sliding down a waterslide. He remembered a slide in his backyard back in Texas when he was three. It wasn't that big of a slide, but Missy pushed him and he got a cut on his knee. Though his mommy kissed the boo boos to make it better he never forgave his sister.

"Aren't you coming Shelly! It's fun!"

He snapped out of his thought and then got on the waterslide. He sat and then slowly slid down. He felt himself accelerating faster as he slides. It felt like a rush of wind through his face. This isn't so bad.

He is near the edge of the slide thinking about doing it again because it just got fun for him, but as he splashed into the pool he heard and felt a pop coming from his left and sees that his left swimmie broke out a hole on impact and was deflating.

He gasped feeling his left body sink though his right arm stays above the surface with a swimmie still inflated and floating.

Sheldon screams for help as his left arm flaps to get his head above the surface. He keeps gasping for breath.

"HELP! I'M DROWNING!"

His screaming caused everyone to look at the scene instantly from joy to fright and horror. The girls all started screaming and the guys yell. Raj was just going to leave Halley for a second to save Sheldon but Leonard who is so scared about his former roommate and best friend, without even thinking, he jumped into the pool still in his clothes and glasses and started to swim to his new son who keeps going under trying not to swallow the water.

"Oh my god!" Penny cries watching her husband swim.

Howard shouts, "Careful Leonard!"

Leonard finally made it to Sheldon who's still screaming almost getting swallowed under water though he keeps flapping, "Help! I'm drowning!"

Through the water droplets on his glasses, Leonard can see Sheldon and then wrapped his arms around him and pulls him into a hug and he starts swimming back with Sheldon in his arms gasping, "I've got you buddy. It's gonna be ok."

Sheldon was panting and his heart pounds fast but snuggled closer into Leonard wanting to get out of the pool so badly.

As they near the edge, Penny then picked Sheldon up into a hug and Denise brought over his towel Penny

"Daddy!"

Leonard turns to see Amy trying to swim faster toward him and her puts her hands on her hips and hoisted her up to Denise who takes her and puts her down.

Raj takes Halley and gets out of the pool and Bernadette went to get Michael and take him inside.

Howard pulls Leonard up out of the pool and he gasps loudly trying to breath, "Inhaler! Nightstand!"

In a flash, Stuart ran inside to get Leonard's inhaler.

Penny gently puts Sheldon down on the deck and wrapped his tiny frame in a towel as he sniffles, tears falling from his eyes and he starts to sob hugging Penny much tightly. Stuart returned giving Leonard his inhaler and starts breathing into it.

Penny starts shushing Sheldon as he cries clinging tightly.

"It's ok, it's ok," she says repeating it over and over though she nearly had a heart attack over seeing her new son nearly drowning. "Penny's here." She gently strokes his head softly.

Leonard can finally breathe again and went over to Penny and Sheldon and finally asks, "Are you ok little buddy?"

Sheldon shook his head in reply.

Penny answered looking over his body seeing a deflated swimmie, "There was a rip in his swimmie."

Amy feels terrible for her brother. She made him go down the waterslide and now she thinks it's all her fault.

"Shhhh," Penny shushes to calm him down while stroking his hair, "It's gonna be ok sweetie."

It was only a few minutes later when Sheldon finally calmed down and Leonard and Penny take him inside to get him dried off. Everyone else had decided that it's best if no one swims just for their safety.

Penny dried Sheldon and puts him in his pajamas and went to sit on the couch and watch tv. Leonard dried off and changed his clothes and puts on his spare glasses. He came back finding Sheldon curled up and leaning into Penny as they watch a Thomas The Tank Engine movie. He smiled knowing that Sheldon is safe and sound now. He went to sit next to Sheldon and wrapped an arm around him also and he didn't flinch. He really needed the comfort from the two people he now loves and trusts as of now.

Just then Amy came over in her pajamas and Leonard picked her up and placed her on his lap as the little family continues to watch the movie.

The movie was halfway over and Raj asks, "Are we going downstairs for dinner?"

"Actually Raj, we're calling in room service. you guys can go ahead if you want," Penny answered and Raj nodded understanding before leaving with the Wolowitz family, Stuart and Denise.

"You guys want anything? I can call it and they'll bring it right up."

Sheldon was clearly still traumatized but the events from earlier and didn't answer.

"You want a hamburger and fries?"

The boy just shrugged. He doesn't really care. He's not very hungry. He was still terrified that he doesn't want to eat.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other sadly for their new son and former best friend.

"You want anything Amy?" Leonard asked the girl on his lap.

She answers, "Just spaghetti please."

"Ok," Penny replied and she takes a phone from the side table next to her and dials the room service number and orders spaghetti, hamburger and fries, blackened salmon and chickens fajitas with no cheese.

They all ate though Sheldon only nibbled a tiny bit and then everyone came back to toast marshmallows on the campfire outside on the balcony patio. Everyone sat on the couches around to eat s'mores. Sheldon continued to stay closer to his new parents. Eventually the heat from the fire in front of him made him feel sleepy and Penny carried him inside to put him to bed in a motherly fashion. Amy came a little later with Penny and Leonard and they quietly tucked her in next to Sheldon. They quietly closed the door to let the kids sleep and have them talk in private about what happened earlier today.


	44. Chapter 44

**Since ya'll are a good audience, I got another chapter uploaded! Make sure to leave positive reviews and I'll continue!**

"I feel terrible," Penny starts and Leonard agrees, "Yeah me too. Poor buddy."

"I guess waterparks around the resort are out of the question right?" Penny asked her husband and he shrugged.

"Yeah but we can separate and have everyone else go to the waterparks while someone takes Sheldon somewhere else.

Penny nodded. "I guess we can. How about I can take him when we plan Blizzard Beach?"

"Sure thing…" Leonard sighs leaning back on the couch.

"I still can't believe you jumped into the pool to save him!" Penny said surprised.

He then looked her. "What else was I supposed to do Penny!? He nearly died. I had to save him… He saved my life a long time ago from the rocket explosion in the elevator.

Penny then got confused. "I thought you repaid him just by living with him."

"Well that's one thing. We actually spoke hours later. I thanked him for saving me and though he wasn't used to me living with him yet, he said that he can't kick me out because the past roommates he had didn't stay long and if he kicks me out or I leave, his mother will drag him back to Texas. He tells his mother everything and doesn't lie so I chose to stay and put up with him. I met his mother weeks later and she told me to make sure that he's safe and unharmed. Sometimes when he doesn't come home or I lose him somewhere I get worried and if something happened to him, his mother would kill me… Actually my mother would also."

Penny gave a small smile and said, "That's so cute that you were always looking out for him."

"Excuse me?"

The two turn to the little boy standing there with his left hand holding his koala and his right rubbing his tired little eyes.

"Sheldon?" Penny asked. "What are you doing up sweetie?"

"I just awoke. I had a bad dream..."

"Awww you had a bad dream?" She says moving over and pats a couch cushion to have him come sit in between them. He slowly went over and now sat with them. "Tell us about it."

Sheldon then starts, "It was about events from earlier. It started with the plane. We were flying and we were falling from the sky into an ocean. I don't know where all of you are so I found something to float with and I started to swim and it pops losing its air and I couldn't swim and before I knew it, a shark showed up. And and and!" Then he bursts into tears.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other feeling terrible.

"Oh sweetie," Penny says pulling her son onto her lap and he curls up crying into her shirt.

"It's going to be ok sweetie. It's all over now. Everything will get better," she says calmly shushing him.

He said trying to make it better. "Yeah and look on the bright side buddy. We're going to Disney tomorrow!"

"I want to go home," the boy cries.

"But we just got here," Leonard said. "And you wanted to go to Disney."

"I just want to be home in the safe place! Never on an airplane or in the water!"

Penny then says stroking his hair, "Sweetie, we both love you very much and we promise to keep you safe and protect you from any harm. Just trust us and we'll keep you safe."

Sheldon lifted his head and looked up at his new parents and then said, "You promise?"

"Absolutely. Now it's very late and it's time for bed," Leonard says standing up.

Sheldon asked sounding desperate, "Can I sleep with you? I don't want any more bad dreams."

"Of course you can. Let's just take you to bed." With that, Penny then picks up the boy and carries him to their room seeing that Amy is soundly sleeping in the one bed and Leonard getting in the other.

"Can Amy sleep with us too? I don't want her to be alone," Sheldon yawned sleepily as Penny gently sets him down in the center of their bed.

Leonard then looks over to the other bed where Amy lays. He thinks for a couple seconds before getting up and out of bed and quietly tip toed to the other and carefully picks up Amy without waking her. He carries her to their bed and laid her down next to Sheldon and then crawls back in.

"Is this ok little buddy?" Leonard asked.

Sheldon nodded. "This is ok."

Penny asked, "You want me to sing 'Soft Kitty?'"

He nodded again. "Yes please."

She cleared her throat and Sheldon curls up on his side facing Penny and clutches his koala as she sings the most soothing song ever which puts the little boy to sleep.

Leonard smiled at the little scene that's playing in front of him. Penny leaned down and kissed Sheldon's forehead and whispers, "We love you very much. Sweet dreams."

"Hopefully this is the last time we have company tonight," he mumbled taking off his glasses, putting them on the nightstand and laying down as Penny does the same.

"Mmmmhmmm."

"But that was adorable. You singing to him to have him feel better."

"Thank you," she said laying down trying to get a kiss and not wake their kids. "Night Leonard."

"Night Penny."


	45. Chapter 45

**HEY YA'LL! Hope you guys had a nice spring break so far! Mine is kind of the worst ever... For starters, spring break for me started just about two weeks ago when I stopped working at the school. They haven't called me in or anything. I just sat and waited. Then once break really started, i've been going to church all weekend and baking cupcake cones for the bake sale (I might start a small business someday...) And now money has been tight and I wanted to go to the mall but no one would let me, because I don't have a license like Sheldon and I can't uber there... So disappointed. Now I am hoping that I won't work on the 30th because that's when they're announcing the Tony Award nominations!**

 **I saw the recent episode and when Sheldon sings Soft Kitty to Amy while holding her, my heart melted. I decided to write about Soft Kitty and how it came to be! It will be drabbles I think... I can try to write it!**

 **OK! So please leave positive reviews and I can continue this. I could use a little more motivation rn! I'm sorry this is short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

"Where is Leonard, Penny and the kids? We are supposed to get breakfast and leave right around now," Howard wonders looking at his watch.

"Maybe they're still sleeping or something," Stuart guesses.

Bernadette volunteers giving Michael to her husband who takes him. "I'll go see what they're up to." She heads over to the family's bedroom and gently knocked on the door. "Guys? Is everything ok in there?" She doesn't hear an answer and then tries knocking again. Still no answer. She opens the door finding one bed empty and another bed fully occupied. She does see Leonard and Penny sleeping there but sees two little heads in between them peeking out of the blanket.

She smiled at the cutest sight she has ever witnessed and then closed the door. She turns back to the living room and Raj asked, "Well?"

"Disney can wait for a little while," Bernadette said sitting down next to Howard and puts on the tv.

Slowly coming out of a deep slumber, she nestles into an odd pillow next to her and her eyes shut tight.

But wait, did the pillow just move a little? And why does it snore?

Amy finally opened her eyes looking up seeing Leonard. Her head turns seeing Sheldon and Penny deep in slumber as well.

She feels content with one thing on her mind. How did she get there?

She rolls over facing her brother who is curled up in Penny's side and gives him a little shake on the shoulder.

"Shelly! Shelly?"

Sheldon stirred and moaned rolling over to face Amy.

"Hmmm?"

"Why are we sleeping with mommy and daddy in their bed?" She asked.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes giving a moment to recall last night. "I had a bad dream and I want us to sleep with them..."

"Oh..."

They continue to have a quiet chat, which awakens Penny. She look down seeing the two awake and smiled.

"Good morning you two," Penny greets.

"Hi!" Amy squeaks back and Sheldon says, "Hello."

Penny looks over to her snoring husband and then asked with a smirk. "Why don't you kids wake up daddy for me?"

"Won't he be angry when he awakes?" Sheldon wonders.

"Only a little. But you know what? I got a better idea. You two cover your ears and I will count to three."

"Why?"

"Just do it..." She whispers and the kids do so. "Ready... One... Two... Three. WAKE UP!" She screams which makes Leonard roll over the edge of the bed and onto the floor with a 'oomph' and Penny and the kids started giggling.

Leonard picked himself back up and laughs sarcastically, "Haha very funny."

"What time is it?" Amy asked and Penny looked at her phone. "It's 9:30! We were supposed to be up a half hour ago! We gotta get ready."

They all got up and got dressed in about 15 minutes and then came out of the room finding the gang waiting.

"Sorry about that, we overslept," Penny said grabbing her jacket.

"It's totally fine," Bernadette said smiling. "You were all looking cozy there."

Leonard explained, "Sheldon had a nightmare last night."

"Ok! Enough chit chatter, let's go to Disney," Howard says taking a diaper bag.

"C'mon guys," Penny said taking both Sheldon and Amy's hands before leaving the hotel room with the others.

They all got on a bus to the monorail station.

Leonard asked the boy, "Isn't it great Sheldon? We get to ride the monorail! It's like a train!"

"A difference between a train and a monorail is that the monorail only travels on one track while the train goes on two tracks. But it counts as a train and I'm so excited to go it!" He said logically through the excitement he's feeling.

He chuckles as the monorail heads to the station and the group gets on heading for The Magic Kingdom. The train now moves and the group takes in the sight as trees and water passes by.

"I can't wait to see the castle! I always wanted to see it!" Amy says to Penny.

"I went to one in Disneyland. But this is much more better than back in California. It's got a lot of theme parks around it," Penny said. "It's amazing!"

Amy squeals, "I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet the princesses and go on the teacups ride!"

"We have plenty of time for that princess," Leonard said with a smile. Then he looked at Sheldon and asked, "What do you want to do little buddy? There's a Star Wars ride. We can go through Tomorrowland and look at the neat rides."

"I want to see Star Wars… Or ride the train… Definitely the train," Sheldon said with an exciting smile.

Penny says ruffing Sheldon's hair, "We have an entire day to do all that stuff sweetie."

"Can we do the train first?" He asked wanting to know immediately.

"We'll see sweetie."

Sheldon asked again, "Does that mean yes?"

"It means maybe."

"Does maybe mean yes or no?"

She sighed giving up. "Sheldon, if you keep asking these questions, we'll turn around and go back to the hotel."

"Yes ma'am…"


	46. Chapter 46

Everybody got off the monorail at the Magic Kingdom as soon as they saw the castle.

"Yay! We're finally here!" Amy squeals and Sheldon winces at the high pitch voice.

Penny took their hands again, "Come on guys. Let's go to Main Street and get the autograph books, ok?"

"Ok…" Both replied and they pick up the little books. Just then the boy feels his stomach rumble.

"I'm hungry…" Sheldon complained as he didn't have breakfast this morning.

"Oh you are?" Penny asks instantly remembering they haven't ate breakfast. "Are you hungry Amy?"

She nodded.

"Actually, we didn't eat either," Bernadette said. "We were planning on getting breakfast here at the castle."

Penny kneeled down to Sheldon's level and asked, "Is that alright sweetie? Going to the castle and get breakfast there?"

He answers shrugging, "I do want to take the train first, but I am really hungry."

She smiled and picked him up placing him on her hip and holding Leonard's hand as the group goes down Main Street to Cinderella's Castle to have breakfast in the Royal restaurant. They all got a big table to sit at and they all settle to eat.

"Oh my goodness," Penny announces seeing lots of Disney characters in costumes going to each tables. Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy-

Oh no…

Penny looked over at Sheldon who is eating his strawberry waffles not paying any attention to the characters going over to the table to greet everyone.

"We got company," Leonard says with a smile and Penny gently pulled Sheldon away from his food he was about to finish. He frowned looking at her and she says explaining, "Sweetie. The Disney characters are here and Goofy is coming… You afraid of him?"

When Sheldon looked back seeing the characters gathering around giving them high fives and interacting with them. Amy interacts with Minnie Mouse and Halley and Michael giggles as Mickey and Pluto interacts and when he caught a glimpse Goofy coming closer to the table, his he slumped leaning his head into Penny.

"It's ok sweetie," Penny whispers knowing how scary it is for him. She saw that Goofy only interacted with Stuart and Denise and then turned to another table along with the other characters. "It's ok, he's gone now… You alright sweetie?" When she didn't get an answer, she looks down seeing his body went loose and lax and his eyes are closed.

"Sheldon?" She started getting concerned and tries to move him away but his head lolled back making Penny realize he fainted.

"Leonard!" She nearly shouts getting attention from the others at the table. "Leonard! Sheldon fainted!"

"Oh!" Leonard takes the small boy away from Penny and looks over at the salt shaker on the table and takes it and holds it under Sheldon's nostrils.

"Leonard, what are you-"

She was interrupted when Sheldon started coming to.

He then asked gently as he woke up, "Hey little buddy? Are you ok?"

"Is he gone?" The boy weakly asked looking around.

Looking at his wife confused she mutters, "Goofy."

Understanding why and remembering the past experiences with taking Sheldon to Disneyland he then says, "It's ok buddy. He's gone."

Sheldon didn't cry. He was pretty scared though but very pleased that he didn't wet himself, as he already used the facilities before they started eating.

"Nothing to worry about now…" Leonard said holding the child closer as Sheldon leans into him, rests his head on his shoulder and stares off elsewhere while he rubs his back to calm him down more. Penny smiles at the both of them. She then looks around seeing everyone looking concerned for their former friend, including Amy, who stopped eating Mickey Mouse shaped blueberry pancakes to see what is going on.

"He's ok. Just scared of one of the characters in costumes," Penny explains and they nodded understanding.

"So sweetie pie," she asks Amy. "What do you want to do after this?"

"Go meet the princesses!"

Penny smiled. "Of course. We'll go down fairytale hall and go meet the princesses."

"Should we take a train first?" Leonard asked concerned. "Sheldon really wants to take a train and head to Tomorrowland."

"How about we separate. I'll take Amy and you take Sheldon," Penny suggests the idea.

"Ok. We'll do that. We can meet in… Fantasyland around 1?"

"That's perfect. Bernadette? Wanna take the kids and come with me and Amy to meet the princesses?"

"Sorry Penny," Bernadette says as Michael started crying Halley fussing in their high chairs. "I gotta give both of them a diaper change and put them down for a nap for a while. They just got cranky. I'll meet you a little later.

Raj then volunteers, "Why don't I come with you two and meet the princesses?"

"But we were supposed to go to Tomorrowland together… Just us guys…" Howard said.

"Dude, relax, we've been to Tomorrowland many times together. I can skip it this time."

"Ok then… Stuart, you in?"

"Uh absolutely," Stuart replied. And Denise said excited, "I would love to visit Tomorrowland. I'll come too!"

"Ok, then we'll all go there. Is it ok little buddy?" Leonard asked Sheldon who looked up and nodded feeling a little better. "Good. It's settled then."

After breakfast the group has parted ways at the train station. Leonard, Sheldon, Howard, Stuart and Denise are going on the train to go to Tomorrowland… Though it's many feet away from the castle but Sheldon loved trains and Leonard wants to make it up to him.

Watching the train leave, Amy waves. "Bye daddy! Bye Shelly! Bye Uncle Rocketman!"

Bernadette, Raj and Penny looked at the little girl.

"Did Uncle Howard ask you and Sheldon to call him Uncle Rocketman?" Bernadette asked.

"Uh-huh!"

Shaking her head chuckling a little, she starts pushing the stroller.

"Where are you going to be?" Penny asked.

"I'm gonna give the walk till they get sleepy," she replies. "Meet you guys in Fantasyland?"

Raj confirms it, "We'll be there."

"Great. See you guys later," she says pushing the stroller.

"Bye Auntie Bernie!" Amy says waving. Penny giggles and holds the girl's hand. "Ready to go sweetie pie?"

"Yep!" Amy squeaks and skips excited to go meet the Disney Princesses.

 **So it's basically Amy, Raj and Penny in the next chapter because I don't know much about the Star Wars at Disney World... I haven't even been there since 2005 sooooooo...**

 **I don't know when I'll ever be called into work but hopefully I won't work on the 30th as that's when they announce the Tony Award Nominations. I saw five new musicals this season and I am praying that at least three I saw are right up there for Best Musical.**

 **Anyways I found out the Big Bang Theory Pop Rock Musical Parody is closing in NYC this weekend and I had a huge meltdown because we bought tickets for May. I was so disappointed they cut it short. But luckily we got refunded and we bought for the last show this Sunday.**

 **So, please leave positive reviews and I will continue with this story!**


	47. Chapter 47

**HEY YA'LL, thought I can post this before I leave for Delaware to see my brother. ROAD TRIIIIPPP! I'll try to write something but i'll be busy probably the whole time.**

 **Anyways, I am going to skip the vacation part, time jump this and wrap it up because i haven't got many reviews lately with this story and without that much support, I haven't been motivated into writing lately. I decided to put this end and maybe create a sequel that can skip a few years ahead when Sheldon and Amy are around 10 years of age.  
**

 **Please leave positive reviews and maybe I can try to write a sequel.**

"This is it Penny. The letters from Kingston Center For The Gifted," Leonard calls from the living room holding up both envelopes.

After their vacation and returned home, Penny and Leonard brought Amy and Sheldon to the private school for an interview and an entrance exam see how they did. It has been weeks and weeks since then and the two were eager to find out.

Penny walks out of the bathroom not looking so good. Sheldon and Amy are at the Wolowitz's place which leaves Leonard and Penny. Leonard did come home from work a little early today but Penny called in sick because she has been feeling nauseous for a few days which never went away.

Leonard looked at her concerned asking, "Penny? Are you ok?"

"I don't know Leonard…" Penny plopped down tiredly next to him on the couch. "I can't keep anything down…"

"You think it's that salmon we had at the restaurant the other day? I told you it tasted pretty funky," he said.

"I don't know. Maybe… I'm gonna set a doctor's appointment for later this month if this won't go away."

"Ok." Leonard smiled kissing her on the forehead before holding up the envelopes and opening them.

Penny asked, "Should we wait for them and video tape their reactions?"

"I can't wait Penny! I am desperate to see if they got in or not. I know Sheldon might've got in. I'm concerned about Amy though."

She then asked again, "Ok. How do you know that Sheldon got in?"

"He was so disappointed that the entrance exam was just too easy for him. Amy said it was just ok."

Penny sighed. "Ok. Go ahead. Open them."

Taking a deep breath, Leonard opened Sheldon's letter first and starts reading.

"What? He didn't get in?" Penny asked staring at her husband's face.

"No, he did get in," he replied slightly happy. "He got a perfect score!"

"Yay! Now what about Amy?"

Leonard puts Sheldon's letter down on the coffee table and opened Amy's and then read through hers.

"Did she get in?"

He looked up at her grinning broadly. "She got in!"

"Yay!" She wrapped her arms around Leonard and kissed him on the cheek. "So exciting!"

"I know… They're going to send over the guidelines and the uniforms and we're gonna go to and they are going to start in two weeks!"

Penny smiled kissing him again and leaning on him. "I'm so excited for them! They're gonna go to school!"

Leonard smiled. They couldn't wait to tell the kids about going to Kingston when they pick them up.

Time went by pretty fast and the kids are now all ready for school. The two kids in school uniforms stand in the lobby watching other kids of different ages in matching uniforms head on in.

"Are you two ready to go in?" Leonard asked.

Amy and Sheldon both nodded a little nervous.

"It's ok to be nervous. But you will have fun. And don't worry, we'll still do the same stuff but after school. Either of us will come and pick you up on either of those days. Ok? We'll be right here when you two come out."

"What if the other kids bully us?" Sheldon asked.

Penny kneeled down to both kid's level, "No one would bully you sweetie."

And Amy asked, "What if me and Shelly have to separate?"

"Then you two will be back together again by the end of the day. I promise you both that everything will be alright. I promise…Hope you have a wonderful day! Now give us a hug."

Amy went to give her new mommy a hug followed by Sheldon who now fully trusts his new parents.

"Love you mommy! Love you daddy," Amy says hugging her tightly before going to hug her dad.

"Bye Princess," Leonard says giving her a kiss.

"I love you mommy… I love you daddy…" Sheldon says blushing a little.

Leonard and Penny looked at each other surprised.

That was the first time ever Sheldon calls them mommy and daddy.

"We love you too little buddy," he replies smoothing out the boy's hair a little before Penny gives him a kiss.

"Now get going you two. You don't want to be late on the first day," Penny said standing back up and Sheldon and Amy both held their hands before going down the hallway. Tears welled up in Leonard's eyes as Penny took pictures of the two. The kids both turned around and waved them goodbye before they kept on going and heading to the classroom. The two who once were Leonard and Penny's best friends, now they're own adopted kids.

"It's so adorab- Are you crying?!"

"They both grown up so fast…"


End file.
